Rising of the Shield Hero: Chains of Fate (discontinued)
by tarious123
Summary: A young Apothecary found out the hard way that fate has a strange way of announcing your destiny, when he happens upon a weapon like none has seen before. Watch Liya as he bring on about a new legend, one of the Vassal Hero! Rated M for possible references to mature topics. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

* * *

Rain pour down from the heavens as dark gloomy clouds covered the sky, blocking out all the sun's rays. The leaves shook with each drop pelted them, the dirt soaked and turned to mushy mud, the animals hid in their burrows or inside hollow trees to stay dry.

On such a gloomy day, a lone man rode his carriage through the heavy rain, pulled along with a Filolial, a yellow bird the size of horse with the strength of one and more. The man sighs as he felt the rain pelting against his leather poncho, pulling his hood further down as he looks up at the dark cloudy sky, "What a day… it was just sunny moments ago, and now it's raining cats and dogs…"

'I should have left earlier… those clouds are such obvious signs…'

"Hm?"

He quickly pulls his mount's leash, stopping his bird in its steps.

In front of him is a wooden cart, toppled over and demolished beyond repair. Its wheels broken into splitters and the main body is torn completely in half. Not only that, there are a several bodies, likely demi-humans from the animal ears and tails, lying about, pale skin getting soaked in both the rain and their own blood.

'From their clothing, they must have been escaped slaves…'

From how pale and faded the bodies are, he reckons they have been dead for quite a long time. Whatever did this have not been merciful, the bodies are either impaled many times, parts of their ears and tails cut and forcefully removed from them, a lot of them are missing limps or a good chunk of it blown away by something.

What's most disturbing to him is the fact that some of them are children, the oldest has to be about ten years old. That revelation sickens him to the very core, 'To think that even children are enslaved as well… this country is really rotting from the core… I hope Mirellia could save it before it is too late…'

Getting off his carriage, he searched the cart for any survivors or anything that can help identify the perpetrators. Sadly, all he found are bloodied bodies and nothing more, if he excludes the chains and cuffs. "No survivors. Damn, I guess I was hoping for too much–"

"WAAH! WAAAH! WAAAAHHHHH!"

Cries of an infant caught his attention. He quickly dug through the wreckage, unwillingly push aside a dead demi-human woman to find a small bundle of blue cloth. In it, is a crying baby; a demi-human one if the black cat ears are any indication.

'She must have died protecting her…' He thought as he glanced at the dead woman that was on top of it, 'A mother's love never ceases to surprise me…'

Gingerly, he picked up the crying infant, gently rocking it to try and calm it down. "There, there, little one. It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." After a long few seconds, the infant slowly calms down and their cries are reduced to sobs.

'I can't just leave a baby out in the wild.' He thinks to himself, 'But Rurorona has no orphanage as far as I can recall, and the next nearest town has to be the one these slaves were running away from. What should I do…?'

"Heheheh~!"

The baby broke into giggle much to the man's confusion, before wincing in pain as they pulled free a strand of his beard. "Owowow! You have quite a grip, don't cha?"

"Hahaha~!"

"…"

Seeing the once crying baby break into laughter, he came to a decision. One that he knows would change his life forever.

* * *

The sounds of stone grinding in the mortar echoes in the room I am in.

My eyes focused on the leafy paste in the stone mortar bowl as I crushed and grinds it with the pestle. Moving in a circular pattern, I watch as the leaf paste starts to come together, eventually forming a light green paste. Once that is done, I immediately stop. I moved a small bowl of water nearby and slowly pour it in.

Putting down the now empty bowl, I continue to grinding the pestle as I mix the water with the leaf paste. A good few moments later, I can't feel any more paste and the mixture has turned into a greenish fluid. Taking an empty potion bottle from the wire rack, I slowly pour it in, taking care not to spill a single drop.

Once the bottle is filled up, I seal it with a cork. "There. That's the last one."

Gently, I places the bottle on the wooden rack/crate with the other medicine bottles. There we go, that's all the basic medicine done! All that's left is the antitoxins. I sure hope we have enough ivy for how much I'm cooking up…

My name is Liya Price, an 18-years-old black cat demi-human, and apprentice apothecary.

And right now, I'm busying myself to tomorrow's orders. Rurorona's general store has need for more medicine as of late, especially antitoxins with the whole poison mushroom incident. That Keel… I wonder why he thought it was a good idea to eat that obviously poisonous mushroom, even more when he shared it with some of the kids…

Just as I cleaned the mortar and is about to search for the Blue Ivy to begin my work on the antitoxin, the door to the lab is opened and an elderly voice called to me.

"You're still in here, Liya?"

"Ah, yes, teacher."

At the door stood my teacher, and adopted grandfather, Hohenheim Price, or Hohen for short.

He found me in the rain in the hands of my dead mother when I was still a small infant, and has raised me ever since. When I show interest in his work, he enlisted me as his apprentice and showed me the ropes of an apothecary. Everything I know, I've learnt from him.

"You can still call me gramps, you know." He tiredly chuckles as he made his way into the room, where he took a look at my work, "Is that all for the village?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to start on the antitoxins." I nodded.

"Well, you can do that later. It's lunchtime, and you know how fussy Letia can be if you try to skip a meal."

I blinked as I look out the window, seeing the sun high up in the sky and signalling noon, "Oh, I must have lost track of time."

"That you did." He nodded as he heads out the door, "Come on."

We both exited the research room and made our way to the living room, where a blonde leopard demi-human is already arranged out the cutlery and utensils and is now placing the plates of freshly cooked food on the dining table.

Letia is my senior apprentice, and gramps' daughter-in-law. She's the wife to gramps' son, who worked at the local lord's mansion as one of his many knights. The reason she stayed here and not with her husband is due to gramps' age, not to mention the amount of work he has to do that she mostly took over a few years ago.

She also is a bit of a nanny to me, having taken care of me since I was five.

"There you are, Liya." She says as she placed the last bowl of stewed vegetables on the table, "I was wondering when you'll come out to eat."

"Sorry, Letia." I apologized as I sits down on the table, "I've lost track of time making tomorrow's orders."

"Geez, you're as bad as your grandfather sometimes." He flinched at that comment, but choose to say nothing and picks up a bread roll to dip into the stew, "Of all the traits you to emulate, it has to be his workaholic ones."

"[The work of an apothecary never ends]." He comments as he takes a bite into his soaked roll, "That's the first lesson I was taught when I started this profession. I'm pretty sure you are well aware of that, Letia."

"I am, but there are limits too." She stated with a huff, "You can't work if you're starving. It's important to take breaks when you need to."

"I know that, but I'm almost finished with tomorrow's orders anyway." I tells her as I swallowed some stew, "All I have left are the antitoxins, and I should be able to finish it before nightfall."

"Ah, right. That reminds me. I think we're almost out of Blue Ivy and Spotted Mushrooms. What we have left isn't enough for the order."

"Seriously!?" I cried out in shock of my teacher's sudden notice, "NOW you tell me!?"

"It slipped my mind." He chuckles as I practically inhaled the rest of my meal, "When you get to my age, things like these happens all the time."

After swallowing the last of the stew, I grab my basket and slung it over my shoulder before rushing out of the door as Letia calls for me to return in time for dinner. I need to hurry and harvest them before sunset, otherwise the forest would get too dangerous to harvest anything and I won't be able to finish the order!

"Hey, Liya."

I was stopped in my rush when a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes in a female knight's uniform stands in front of me with a sheathed sword by her hip, her horse's reins in her hands which indicates that she has just arrived.

"Oh, Éclair. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a break from my sword practice, so I thought I'll come by for a visit."

Éclair Seaette, daughter of this land's lord, female knight and my childhood friend. We both first met a long time ago when I accompanied gramps in a delivery to Lord Seaette. We didn't get along well at first, we ended up becoming the closest of friends.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked me.

"Ah right! Almost forgot! I need to get those ingredients and fast!" I quickly run towards the forest behind the cottage, dragging her by the wrist, "If you're free, mind helping me out? Another pair of hands would make gather things faster."

"H-Hey! Wait!" She cried out as we enter the woods with one goal in mind.

* * *

"Is this it?"

"No, that's Dotted Toadstool. We can't make antitoxin from that. But if you're looking to kill someone with intense diarrhea…"

"WHAT!? This doesn't work on skin contact, right?"

After entering the forest, we got to work in finding the poisonous plants and fungus I need to make the antitoxin. At first, I find it skeptical that we use poison to create something to counteract poison, but I've learnt to accept it. Fight fire with fire, I guess. Anyways, due to Spotted Mushrooms' appearance being really similar to countless other poisonous fungus, it's getting tricky to gather them.

Purple Ivy isn't as tricky, but due to their tendency to grow on only certain tree tops made it very difficult for someone like me who is… vertically challenged. Thankfully, I have a female knight here to help me with that.

"Remember, it's has an orange cap with brown patches on it." I tells Éclair who quickly tosses away the diarrhea-inducing mushroom.

"I keep forgetting how difficult it is to just gather mushrooms." She stated as she looked inside a fallen tree trunk. She then plucks free another mushroom to show me, "How about this one?"

"Yup, that's the one." I nodded as she tosses it right into the basket on my back, "And gathering mushroom isn't that difficult if you know your fungus. Just got to remember all the little details. Oh, found another one."

"Sorry, Sir Smartypants." She jokingly mocks as she cuts free some Purple Ivy, "Not everyone is as book smart like you."

"You could be." I pointed out as I tosses in another poisonous fungus into my basket, "And you do realise that you have to read a lot in order to succeed your father, right? 'A good lord has to have the strength of a hundred knights, and the wit of a thousand scholars.' Isn't that what he told you when you tried to skip out on your lessons last time?"

"I know, I know, father keeps reminding me again and again…" She sighs as she puts that poisonous ivy into my basket, "But I can't help it if the books are so complicated!"

"If you didn't just focus on swordsmanship, those books might not be complicated."

She lets out a loud sigh at that, "So, is that everything? It's getting pretty late and father would be worried if I didn't get back soon."

I took a good look into the sky. The sun is starting to dip into evening, meaning I'm going to have to head back soon as well. I look into my basket and count the amount of fungus and ivy we have collected and then mentally calculating it with the amount of antitoxins I need to make.

"Yup, this should be enough. Let's head back-WHOA!" My foot suddenly hit on something and I fell over, faceplanting into the grass. "Ow…"

"Liya! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine… what did I just…?"

By my foot, sticking out of the ground is what looks like a small corner of something, a box if the semi-sharp angle of it is to be implying. What in the… is there something buried here?

"…What's that?" Éclair asked curiously, "A box? What's that doing buried all the way out here?"

"Hey, let's dig it up." I suggested.

"Dig it up? Why?" She asked.

"A box buried in these woods? That's not a good thing." I pointed out, "Plus, I'm kind of curious as to what's in this box."

"Always the curious one, aren't you?" She chuckles, "Alright, let's do it."

A few minutes of digging with our hands later, we managed to get it out of the ground.

The box itself isn't all that fantastic, a very simple wooden box the length of my arm. There're hinges on one side, meaning it can be opened, with a latch that keeps it shut. You know, for a box buried in the ground, it looks rather undamaged in any way. The metallic hinges and latch aren't rusty at all, the wood doesn't look waterlogged or mouldy.

Could this be left here just recently? Why would anyone bury something here of all places?

"Well, let's open it!" Éclair stated anxiously.

"Alright. Here goes…"

Unlatching the… latch, I opened the box up to reveal what's inside, and not what I was expecting.

In the box itself are a couple of interesting but bizarre items.

For one, there's a leather-bound book with the symbol of the Three Heroes Church on it; but this one has an additional shield-like symbol imprinted in the middle of the usual three weapon combination. It is sealed with a metal latch that doesn't look like it can be opened at all.

Another is a lone glove that sits on the book. A white glove made of an unknown material that has metal plating on the back of it. The plating itself seems to be engraved with some kind of pattern that butterflies out from the middle of it.

And then there's the last item, the one that caught my interest almost immediately after opening it. And is also the most bizarre.

"A… sword hilt?"

Next to the two known items is what appears to be nothing but a rusty cross-shaped sword hilt. A metallic handle that is wrapped in old tattered leather with a conical diamond-shaped pommel, a circular crossguard with two arrowhead-shaped extrusions on either side and a faded glass orb in the middle of it, and what looks like a tip-part of a sword at the… well, tip.

"That's the weirdest hilt I have ever seen." Éclair noted curiously, "But there's a blade there, if a bit short. I have knives with longer blades, though…"

Curious, I picked up the sword hilt to examine it. And the moment my finger touched it, something zaps my finger and pulls the hilt into my hands. Dropping the box and spilling its contents everywhere in my shock, the glass orb starts to glow and the entire hilt starts to change.

The once faded glass slowly turns into a shining and glowing white. The rust from the hilt starts to disappear in front of my eyes and the tattered leather wrappings begin to repair itself. Even the tiny blade, chipped and covered in rust, repair itself before shooting out of the hilt, a connecting long chain following after it.

"W-What in the…!?"

Both of us could only stare in either shock or awe as the chain flew up into the air before stopping, hovering for a moment before retracting itself back into the hilt.

"…that was… weird…" Éclair numbingly said, "What even is that thing…?"

"It's definitely not a normal hilt, that's for sure…" I muttered out, "It's not even a sword, it's more of a… chain whip or something?"

"A whip made of chains… I think I've seen something like that before, but never like this." She stated, "Let me have a look."

I hand it over to Éclair. Or, I tried to, but…

"…Liya, let go."

"I am."

"Let. Go!"

"W-What the hell!?"

No matter how much she pulls on it, the hilt refuses to remove itself from my hand. It's like its stuck to my palm!

"What's going on!? Why can't I remove it!?" I cried out.

"I don't know!" She stated in shock, "Try dropping it."

I reach my hand out and removed my fingers from it, or at least tried to. My fingers don't seem to want to listen to me and just clenches ever tightly around the hilt with each mental command. Oh man, oh man, what have I gotten myself in to!?

"L-Let's head back first!" I stated, "Maybe teacher know something! He has to!"

"G-Good idea…!" She nodded.

* * *

By the time we made it back, the sun is starting to set.

"We'll back!" I shouted as I ran through the door in a panic, the damn thing still stuck to my hand as usual. Éclair followed suit while holding the other two items from the box.

"Ah, you're back!" Letia called out in worry, "It's getting late and I… was…" She trails off when her eyes meet the thing in my hand, "What's that in your hand?"

"Long story short, I found it in a box buried in the forest and now it won't. Get. Off. My. Hand!" I proved my point by shaking my arm to try and shake it out of my grip, before stopping when it is clearly not working and let out a loud sigh in response, "Is teacher still up? I kind of need his help on this…"

"Yeah, I'm up." His voice resounded as he walks up from behind Letia, "So, what's all the fuss's a…bout…"

His eyes trails to the hilt in my hand, blinking a few times before widening in shock. "Where… did you get that…?"

"We found it in a box buried in the forest." Éclair answers for me, "And now we can't get it off him. Can you help?"

Teacher was silent for a moment, before letting out a small sigh at that, "Of all the places…"

"T-Teacher?"

"Liya." He turns to me, "Be a dear and check your status for me?"

"Huh? S-Sure…?"

Unsure of what he meant, I use the status magic to check my stats. Status magic is a common thing everyone in the world can use, which displays our strengths via our levels, skills and magic in a detailed format. Besides those who fight for a living, and those with professions like apothecaries, almost everyone remained about level one or two, three if you kill enough balloons.

For example, this is my status:

* * *

Liya Price

Class: Apprentice Apothecary Lv. 10

Equipment: Apothecary Tunic, Basket

Skill(s): None

Magic: None

* * *

This is the common status for a well-versed apprentice like me. Nothing too crazy, and nothing too weird.

At least, it was supposed to be that way…

When I saw my status sheet, I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes to check if I was hallucinating. "This can't be right…"

* * *

Liya Price

Class: Vassal Hero Lv. 1

Equipment: Apothecary Tunic, Basket, Legendary Vassal Cross

Skill(s): None

Magic: None

* * *

What's with my class all of the sudden!? When did this happen!? How did it turn into Vassal Hero!?

"Well?" Teacher looked at me with a knowing look, "Your class changed to from Apprentice Apothecary to Hero, didn't it?"

"Y-Yeah! H-How did you know?"

"Well, the same thing happened to… a friend of mine." He explains a bit hesitantly, "He picked up a hammer and his class changed to Hammer Hero instantly."

"Hammer Hero?" Éclair looks confused, "I thought there were only four Heroes, the four Cardinal Heroes of Sword, Spear, Bow and Shield. You're saying there are more!?"

"Yup." He nodded, "They were the Seven Star Heroes, not Heroes summoned from other worlds, but chosen from our world by the weapons themselves. Like the name implies, there are seven of them, Axe, Hammer, Claws, Gauntlets, Whip, Staff, and Projectile. He and the others supported the four Cardinal Heroes during the waves, and fought in the wars when they are needed."

"Seriously…?" I muttered. I've never knew there were other Heroes beside the four cardinal ones…

"But let's not discuss about it right now." He returned to the subject at hand, "Liya, can you tell me what your class is right now?"

"Um… it's Vassal Hero."

"Vassal…?" He blinked at that, "Never heard of that before… was there another Hero we don't know about…?"

"A-At any rate, can you help me get this off me?"

"Well, here's the thing." He nervously chuckles, "Once that thing is stuck to you, it's never coming off. Not unless certain requirements are met."

I'm afraid to ask, but… "What requirements?"

"You die, get permanently crippled, has a mental breakdown; those kinds of requirements."

"W-What!?"

"Unless any of those things happen to you, I'm afraid you're stuck with that thing till the end of days." He explains with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry, Liya."

I could only groan at that revelation and slam my face on the table. This is not what I wanted! I just want to be an apothecary! Is that too much to ask!?

* * *

Little did I know, that day was the day my fate was sealed. And was the last day I'll ever experience the normalcy of life.

And that tomorrow…

Would be the day that would change my life forever…

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! How is everyone doing!? So yes, a new fic! Even though I'm busy with two other stories, I write out another one! Man, I'm just a glutton for punishment, aren't I?**

**After seeing the boom of the Shield Hero anime and with seasons two and three in the making, what better timing than to write out a fanfic about it?**

**And seriously, the fanfictions for this series is coming out of the woodwork the past couple of months! There are a few amazing ones, a real diamond in the rough situations, and there are the generic ones like the ones that replaced one of the main Heroes with your OCs kind of stories, or another Hero is summoned alongside them.**

**Not that it is boring, quite a the contrary, I think some of them are great as far as SI fic can go. Heck, some of my favourite Shield Hero fics are stories like that! **Rise of a True Shield Hero(Redux)** by** theoneandonlyedster **is one good example of it!**

**As for me, I decided to go with another route, with another Hero as usual but not one that is summoned. Instead, we have someone who just stumbles onto an unknown Vassal Weapon and has to deal with all the troubles and chaos that come with the Hero title.**

**It would be crazy, it would be violent, and most of all, expect to see Motoyasu get his butt kicked in the far future!**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Waves of Calamity**

* * *

_A brand-new path has been opened. The fate of the world has now shifted to a new direction._

_And all because some little mortal found a little unique weapon…_

_This is very…_

…_very…_

…_interesting…_

Huh? Is someone there…?

_Hm? Oh my, do you perhaps hear me?_

_How fascinating… Is this perhaps due to that Vassal Cross weapon…?_

What is this person even talking about? Vassal Cross? Is she talking about the hilt I found?

_Oh yes, I am indeed talking about that._

Wait, you can hear my thoughts!?

_In the world of the unconscious, only the words of thought are allowed. After all, it is the 'unconscious', after all._

O…kay…? So, who are you?

_Ah, you're asking for my name, aren't you? My, my, how long since someone has asked me that?_

Um…

_Anyways… My name is in a language you can't articulate well, but you can just call me Shin._

Oh, it's nice to meet you, Miss Shin. I'm-

_Liya Price, adopted granddaugh- I mean, grand_son_ of one Hohenheim Price and apprentice apothecary. Well, you're the Vassal Hero now, aren't you?_

H-How did you-

_Hehe, I know many things, little Hero. Many, many things. Like, for example, I know that you have a childhood crush on your caretaker, that you have worn a dress thinking that it was battle armour, and that you often find it nice to stick stuff up your-_

OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! STOP BRINGING THINGS UP!

_Hehehe, quite a reaction you have there. Ah, this is why mortals are so very interesting. I don't get why Medea wants to make them suffer…_

Medea?

_Oh, whoops! You're not supposed to hear that. Well, no matter. It's not like it would do you any good as of right now._

I-I see…

_Still, for you to be able hear me at all, even in the unconscious… I wonder…_

Hm? What is it?

_Ah, it's nothing._

_Oh, looks like you're waking up._

_It's been nice talking to you! With luck, we'll meet each other again!_

_Oh, one piece of advice. Look at the sky when the sun is up high. You might be surprised with what you'll see._

H-Hey! W-Wait!

* * *

My eyes slowly opened before winching at the sunlight shining through my windows. As my vision clears, I'm greeted with the stone ceiling of my room.

Ah, that's right. Last night, after Éclair went home, I decided to look through the book we found with the weapon. At least, I tried to, but it is locked tight by the metal latch at its cover, which has no visible locking mechanism for some reason.

I also left the glove with my teacher for safekeeping, because I'm sure he's not the type to do anything reckless with it. Although, what could anyone do with a single glove?

After the failed attempt to read the damn thing, I finish up the antitoxins for tomorrow before finally heading back to my room. I must have fallen asleep while I laid on my bed to think.

"What a dream…"

What was that all about? Who was that? The voice sounds female, but I couldn't see her.

The weight on my hip got my attention, looking down at my pants to see the damn thing from yesterday is still there.

As it turns out, the weapon, named Vassal Cross, can be removed from my hand but only if it is still connected to my body, meaning sticking it on any part of my body is good enough for it. Still never found a way to remove it, though.

I reopened my status screen, and let out a sigh at what I see.

Liya Price  
Class: Vassal Hero Lv1  
Equipment: Sleepwear, Legendary Vassal Cross  
Skill(s): None  
Magic: None

"Still the same…"

My class is still changed. Damn it, I was hoping for the effect to just wear off and I'll be back to just being an Apprentice Apothecary. All those years working on those levels just gone. If I knew this would happen, I would have just left that box where it is.

*Knock**Knock*

"Liya, are you up? Breakfast is ready!"

My teacher's voice called out from behind my door.

"Got it! Be right there!" I replied to him as I got off my bed to change out of my sleepwear to my day clothes. I can sulk about it later. For now, I have a delivery to make.

* * *

"Here's the medicine you ordered!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Liya. Just put it right over there."

After breakfast, I packed up all the medicine and antitoxins I had made yesterday onto the carriage and rode into the village to deliver them to the general store.

The village I am in is called Rurorona Village, the only demi-human village in all of Melromarc, governed by Lord Seaette, Éclair's father. Due to its proximity to the sea, it is primarily a fishing village.

I put down the last crate of medicine in the corner with a loud thud, letting out a small exhausted sigh from the heavy lifting. "There's the last of it!"

"Thank you for your hard work." The store owner, an old dog demi-human, said as she hands me the payment for the order, "Sorry to always bordering you for this."

"It's fine." I assures her as I pockets the bag full of coins, "It's my job, after all. And if you stop ordering from me, I'll be troubled."

"Oh, you." She chuckles before asking, "How's that teacher of yours doing?"

"Eh, he's fine." I shrugged my shoulders, "If anything, he's too fine. These days, he's mostly laze around while me and Letia do most of the work for him."

"Well, I say he deserves to laze around after all he did for the village." She stated with a hand on a blushing cheek and a nostalgic smile on her face, "I can still remember the day he first came here. Showing up one day out of nowhere and starting selling medicine on the streets, I can even remember that charming smile that made my knees weak."

"R-Right…"

"It was thanks to him that we have enough medicine for the sick." She added, "Not only that, he even helped cure them whenever he could. I can't even count how many people were saved because of him."

"Sure, of course."

I knew very well how much my teacher has helped out the village, and how amazing an apothecary he is. It makes me wonder if I could become someone as amazing as him, to help so many people with my skills.

* * *

After leaving the general store, I went to the market to buy the groceries for the week before riding back towards the woods.

I decided to stop by the road to both feed my fiolial and have my lunch.

"Here you go, Blanc. Eat up."

I placed the bucket of scrapped meat parts and watch the giant bird dives into her meal with much gusto.

Once that's done, I took out my own lunch, some sandwiches containing lettuce, tomatoes and some slices of ham, and sat down by some rocks to begin eating.

As I ate, my eyes wander to the sky in the horizon. The words from my dream echoes in my head.

_Look up at the sky when the sun is up high._

I don't know why, but for some reason, that advice gave me some chills, like something bad is going to happen. And with the sun now at its peak, it should happen anytime soon.

Hopefully, it's just some weird dream and nothing will happen…

"Liya! Hey!"

My attention turns down towards the voice calling out to me, a young wolf demi-human running up to me waving his hand.

"Oh, hey there, Keel." I greeted as I keep my lunch away, "Eaten any mushrooms, lately?"

"S-Stop bringing that up!" He cried out in embarrassment, "And here I am being nice and inviting you to join us."

"Nice for you to offer, but I'll pass." I tells him, "You kids have your fun."

"Hm? What's that on your hip?" He asked me.

I look down at the accursed weapon still on my hips. "Oh this? Found it in the woods and now I can't get it off me."

"It looks cool, though." He stated as he wrapped his hands around it and tug, to unsurprisingly no avail. "Huh? It's stuck."

"Told you."

"Good afternoon, Mr Liya." A young brown-haired racoon demi-human walks up to me with her friend, a similarly aged blonde weasel demi-human.

"Good afternoon, Raphtalia." I greeted her, "You guys getting into trouble?"

"No sir." She shakes her head, "We were just playing tag."

"Good, because I don't have any antitoxins with me right now."

"Come on! It was just that one time!"

Keel's outburst have us chuckling at his embarrassment as he pouted and huffs to the side.

And then immediately, something happened.

The world instantly tinted red, and a loud crack can be heard. I quickly look up and saw something I didn't think was possible.

"What… in the…?"

In the sky, several swirling pools of sickening colours has appeared around it. And from those swirling pools, several figures started dropping out and landing nearby, dangerously close to the village.

"W-What is that?" Keel asked worriedly.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." I stated as I turns to the three kids, "Get everyone and hop onboard!"

Once all the kids are in the carriage, I have Blanc run as fast as she could towards the village. "What is happening!?" One of the kids asked worriedly, "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!"

A quick carriage riding later have us arriving at the town square were everyone in the village has gathered.

"What's happening!?"

"What happen to the sky!?"

"Where're the knights!? Where's Sadeena!?"

I can hear their worried murmurs as we approach them, which all stopped the moment we reached them.

"Liya!" The village elder calls to me, "You're safe!"

"Yeah, I have the kids with me!" I stated, "What are we going to do-"

"AAHHH!"

Everyone turns to the sound of that scream, just as we saw one of the villagers getting impaled by a rusty sword, wielded by a walking skeleton in soldier armour.

I could only stare in horror at the scene of violence as the skeleton retracts its sword from the corpse, the dead villager drops to the ground with a sickening splat.

Several other similarly armoured skeletons march on from behind it, all wielding swords and shield. Their eyes glowed an ominous red as they all let out a terrifying screech before rushing towards us.

All the villagers present all panicked and screamed as they all turn to make a run for their lives. There were a few that weren't able to get away and are cut down almost instantly.

The kids in the carriage all started bawling and crying, clearly afraid of what is happening right in front of them, while I'm left unsure of what to do in this situation.

What do I even do!?

"E-Everyone! Evacuate the village!" The elder shouted to everyone, "Liya! Please help evacuate everyone to the woods!"

"G-Got it!"

I snapped out of my trance and got the kids to help move the stuff in the carriage, stacking or tossing away any crates to make space for everyone. Unfortunately, my carriage isn't big enough to be boarded by every villager which in turn made most of the passengers to be either the handicapped, elderly, or the young. Once the carriage is full, I pull on the reins and commanded Blanc to head back home to the woods.

Hopefully, none of the monsters has reach there yet.

"M-MOM! DAD!"

Raphtalia's screams caught my attention as I saw her jumping out of the carriage and running back to the village.

"R-Raphtalia, wait! Damn it!"

"L-Liya, wait!"

I hand the reins to one of the adults present and leap off the carriage after her.

Even though it has been only a couple of minutes since the skeletons attacked and everyone starts evacuating to either the boats or just jumping into the ocean, the damage done to the town is way worse that it should be.

Many of the stone houses are toppled over, countless dead bodies littered all over the place with several are in pieces with several entrails lying about; it's like a scene right out of some horror novel.

I can feel my bile coming up from my stomach, but managed to stop myself from vomiting and focus on finding Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia!" I shouted out as I ran down the streets, "Raphtalia, where are you!?"

"GRAHH!"

I turned to the noise to find a large armoured skeleton wielding a large axe ready to swing down at me.

Surprisingly to myself, I quickly dodged to the side to avoid the attack, rolling on the ground for a bit as the axe lodges itself into the ground. The skeleton then pulls its axe out of the ground, before turning around and ready another swing at me.

As I got back up, I felt my body start to move on its own as I grab the Vassal Cross from my hip, ducks under its swing, flicks back my arm before swinging it out towards it, and whipping the chain whip towards the monster. The bladed tip flew towards it, and decapitates the skeleton's head clean off. Dead, the skeleton let go of its large axe and flops onto the ground unmoving as its head rolled off into the streets.

As the chain retracts back in, I could only stare in shock at what I have just did. I know I shouldn't have been able to do that at all, yet I just did and defeated that monster with one hit.

I look at the Vassal Cross in my hand, contemplating on what just happen.

"Did… you do this?"

Even though I asked, it is a weapon, so it can't talk back.

"Yeah, what was I expecting…?"

A few growls got my attention, I turning to face several more skeletons walking up to me with weapons at hand.

One of them rushes towards me with its sword ready to strike me down. I easily dodges it and slams the Cross's hilt into its head, the pommel cracking through skull to my shock. Almost immediately after, a mace strike slams itself into me. It would have taken my head clean off if I didn't raise my arm up to block it.

The strike has me slamming through a stone wall and into a house nearby, which just happens to be the general store. Thankfully, I didn't smash into any of the shelves in it so no toppling items on me.

As I tries to recover, the skeletons come in after with vigor as a couple of them climbs in through the hole I made and plunging their spears at me. I immediately, to my upmost surprise, somersault away from their points as they pierce through the wooden floor.

Nailing the landing, I then swings out the chain whip to decapitate one of them. While one ducked under it, the other wasn't quick enough and got its head cut clean off. The one that dodged got up and thrusts its spear at me. I side-steps it before twisting around and swings the chain again and cut through its skull this time.

As the two skeletons fall, three more climbs in brandishing axes. Before they could begin to attack, I immediately ran out of the general store into the open road. No way I'm fighting in a box with little room to maneuverer, that's a death sentence with a weapon like mine, even if I can penetrate skulls with it.

Regardless, fighting them is only secondary. I still need to find Raphtalia.

As I ran through the streets, I encounter a few more of skeletons which I manages to defeat with somewhat relative ease. Decapitation, piercing through its skull, wrapping them before pulling in for a pommel strike, even an upward swing that tore the head off; every move just flows out of me without me thinking too much about it.

I still couldn't believe I am fighting so well, and so naturally. It's like my body already knows how to move and use the Vassal Cross. Is the weapon actually instructing my body how to use it?

"Heh, what a convenient trick…"

Regardless, it helps a lot that I'm able to defend myself. With this much monsters running around, I'll be dead within minutes. It didn't help that I also encountered several bodies of villagers that couldn't get away in time, many of them aren't in one piece either.

I could only hope that she doesn't suffer the same fate.

* * *

I don't know how long I have run for. Minutes? Hours? I have scoured the entire town and defeated at least a dozen skeletons by now, but no sign of Raphtalia.

Thankfully, I don't see any corpses that look like her, so I'm sure she's still alive.

Damn it, where is she!?

"Raphtalia! Raphtalia, if you can hear me, please answer!" I shouted for all to hear, hoping to get an answer.

At first there was nothing, and then something loud roars out in the distance.

"That came from the cliffs…!"

With much haste, I dashes towards the outskirts of the village. When I reached there, I am greeted by a terrifying sight.

Unlike the armoured skeletons that I have faced before, the monster that stood there is way,way bigger than even the largest skeletons. Its huge claws are bloody from all the villagers that it has no doubt killed, its three horned wolf heads busy devouring some unlucky dead villager that got into its path.

All in all, it is the largest monster I have ever seen in my entire life.

And from the look of things, it is the monsters' boss.

This is bad. I'm sure I can fight the skeleton monsters but something this big? I'm not too sure…

Unfortunately, before I can even attempt to make an escape, the tri-headed beast stopped its meal, turns around and all three pairs of glowing red eyes made contact with me. Its lips peel back in a growl and revealed some huge and sharp teeth and fangs, stained with blood with pieces of flesh and hair mixed into it.

I felt myself frozen in fear from its intimidating glare. My legs are rooted to the ground and trembling like no other, my breathing turns into speedy gasps by the second, my eyes couldn't turn away as I watch my soon-to-be killer turns around to face me. I can feel my frantic heartbeats in my ears when it prepares itself for what I can only be a charge at me.

I-I can't move my legs…! I-If that thing charges at me…, I'll… I'll…

The bloody image of my severed head between those sharp fangs flash though in my mind.

Damn it! Move! Come on, legs! MOVE!

In the next moment, three things happened.

One, the large tree-headed wolf dashes towards me with one of its mouths wide open.

Two, its wide mouth is already right up to me and is about to chomp down on me within the next couple of seconds.

And lastly…

"Move, you idiot!"

A voice screams out of nowhere that broke me out of my trance and I immediately duck under the fangs that nearly bit my head and upper torso off. The beast kept its momentum through its attack and flew over me, skidding on the grass to a stop a good distance away. Its eyes still tagged to me with growls rumbling from its mouth, clearly not happy that I didn't get eaten in that one bite.

I quickly take a few steps back and took the precious second to steady my breathing as I held out my weapon for defence. What was that voice just now? Is there someone else here?

"Is someone there!? Where are you!?"

"W-Wait, NOW you can hear me!? Of all the timing-Never mind me for now! Just focus on the fight! The Cerberus is not done yet!"

"Fight!? There's no way I can fight that thing!"

"You don't have a choice here! If you don't want to die, I suggest you keep your eyes on him! Because here he comes again!"

I turned back just as the monster, Cerberus as it has called it, started charging at me. Leaping to the side to dodge its charge, I whip my chain against its skin to try and cut through it, only to see it just grazing its fur with no wound to show for it.

"I knew it, its skin is too tough! There's no way for me damage it!"

"Aim for the weak spots! Its eyes, neck, those places!"

"You said it like it is easy!"

Despite my words, I know that the voice is right. My weapon isn't the type to deal devastating amount of damage with each strike. I need to be precise for it to be effective. Even so…

The Cerberus rushes towards me once more with claws swiping at me this time. For a huge monster, its attacks are way faster than I anticipated and it manages to cut through my tunic and my chest. The sudden pain burning from my chest have me heaving in panic, not expecting it to hurt this much.

"Focus!"

I somehow pulled myself back into the fight, just as another claw swipes at me from the side. I managed to dodge it this time by leaping back, before taking aim and then letting my body go through the motion of whipping the chain towards it and piercing the sharp bladed tip through its middle head's eye socket, getting out a loud howl of pain from the monster's three heads.

"Alright! You got a hit!"

I inwardly cheered at my successful attack, only to have it pull the figuratively rug from under me immediately after.

The Cerberus's other head grabs into my chain and pulled, pulling my off the ground and into the air where it proceeds to swing me about before slamming me into the ground hard. Just as I let out a groan in pain, it pulls me up once more and slams me into the ground again, before proceeds to spin me in the air around and around.

"Waaaaahh!"

As I feel my vision begin to spin, it pulls and tosses me over the cliff with a sickening sound of the bladed tip coming out of its eye as I proceeds to plummet down towards the oceans and the sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Cliff! Grab the cliff! Hurry!"

My vision is more or less stabilised for a moment, just enough to aim and swing my chain towards the rocky walls, stabbing into the rocks and stopping my fall at the expense of nearly dislocating my shoulder.

"Y-You okay!?"

"Y-Yeah, somewhat…" I sighed in relief. T-That was too close! Any later and I'll probably be dead in the ocean.

Now that I have a breather, I took the chance to really look around to find that mysterious voice. It sounded close, but try as I might, there's no one else around besides me. But then, who's been talking this whole time?

"Up here."

I looked up in confusion, still no idea where that voice is coming from before he added, "In your hand."

I turned to the weapon in my grasps, the gem's glow flickering on and off in sync with the next following words:

"Hey there."

"Uwah!?"

I nearly lost my grip, despite the fact that I couldn't let go of the Vassal Cross anyway, in shock of what just transpired. D-Did the weapon just talked!?

"Whoa, whoa! Relax there! I know you can't let go of me, but your shoulder might pop off if you aren't holding on tight."

"W-Wha…!? H-How is this…!?"

"We can talk more about that later. First, we need to get back up there and kill that thing."

"A-Are you serious!? Did we just got tossed off the cliff!? And my attacks aren't hurting it! Even that stab in the eye did nothing to it!"

"True. But if you can use some of your skills, it might do the trick."

"S-Skills?"

Skills… aren't those the special techniques that only the legendary Heroes can use? How is he expecting me to use them!? Wait… Isn't my class now Vassal Hero? Does that mean I have access to such techniques too!?

"Wait, how do I even use a skill?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy. Shout out the skill's name and your HUD would provide the rest."

"HUD?"

"Ah, right. Medieval times… Just do that and it'll be clear."

"O…kay…?"

While confused over his words, I decide to trust in him and start climbing up the cliff. Using the cross's sharp pommel to act like an anchor for me to pull myself up, I slowly inches towards the top.

After a good while of slow climbing, I finally got to the top. And to the sight of the three-headed monster busy eating the last remains of the same dead villager it has been eating before I came here.

My bile starts to build up on the back of my throat but I swallowed it down. I can vomit all I want after I'm assured that I won't die.

"Looks like it hasn't noticed me yet." I pointed out.

"Great! This is our chance to take it down."

"Okay, but what skills do I even have?"

The weapon is silent for a while, possibly thinking or checking something before answering, "Ah, here's a good one: [Chain Spike]. Try to get its head to come up and then strike it with it."

"[Chain Spike], got it."

With that settle, I slowly make my way closer to get a better aim at it. Judging by the name of the skill, my guess is that it's a powerful spike attack that could hopefully destroy one of its heads.

Here goes nothing…

"Hey!"

Just as the monster begins to turn its heads towards me, my next set of action is immediately underway.

"[Chain Spike]!"

I aimed and swings my weapon as hard as I can, sending the now glowing tip flying through the air. Both the blade and chain now have some kind of aura around it as it spins through the air before piercing right through the monster's middle head right in between its eyes and out the back in a flashy show of gore.

Its other two heads howled out in pain, with the middle head now slumped over lifeless and flopping about with the Cerberus's every move; the glowing chain retracts back into the Cross with a click.

I… I did it! I killed one of its head!

"Yes! That's one down! Two more to go!"

After he said those words, I start to feel exhausted. Not overly exhausted, but enough to be obvious. Does using skills drain my energy? If that's so, I have to be careful with how I use it from now on.

The Cerberus stop squirming about and faced me, its other two heads growling at me. Its paws dig into the grass as I prepared for another attack. This time, I won't let it hit me.

With grass kicking up under its paws, it charges towards me with every intent to bite my head off which I immediately dodged before spinning out my chain and slashing into its eye. As its head howl in pain, I took aim and unleashed my skill once more.

"[Chain Spike]!"

Once more, the tip glows and shoots through the air towards its target. Even though I'm aiming for another kill, the head moved aside at the last minute which led to the attack mostly missing its mark but taking out one of its ears completely.

The exhaustion hits me again, this time a lot more than previously. I'm not sure how many times I can unleashed that attack again, probably at least twice at best…

The beast lets out another howl before rushing towards me with a downward strike from its claws. I quickly moved out of the way of the swipe before another one nearly hit my torso if I didn't bend back in time. I then proceed on with this dance of death with the large beast, dodging and jumping away from the Cerberus's swipes.

Swipe right, dodge left. Swipe left, duck under it. Swipe down, jump back. Rinse and repeat.

At first, it was working, but I start to feel the exhaustion piling on with every second passed. Not to mention the claw wound on my chest that is starting to ache and itch, which is not a good thing.

I need to get an opening to deal some good damage, and perhaps kill it off for good. If only…

"Hey, do I got any other skills I can use!?"

"Sorry, [Chain Spike] is the only skill you have. And judging by your SP, you only have one shot left."

I wanted to ask what the hell is 'SP', but I decide to against it and focus on fighting the Cerberus. I need to get that shot in and possibly kill both heads at the same time. But how can I-!?

"Fire!"

Several arrows pierce into the beast's back and it yelps out in pain.

Arrows? From where?

"Keep the arrows flying! Get its attention off of him!" A familiar voice shouts over the plains as a platoon of armoured men with bows start aiming and firing into the Cerberus's back.

And leading the platoon is a fully armoured adult human male with brown hair and green eyes, wielding a spear that has a sword-length spearhead while on the back of a bi-pedal dragon mount.

The son of my teacher, leader of the knights under Lord Seaette, and my adoptive uncle, Gavan Price.

If he is here, then most of the monsters must have been taken care of! The rest of the villagers are saved!

But that still leave the problem of dealing with the Cerberus. And from how the arrows are sticking out of the beast's back and is not inconveniencing it at all, those arrows aren't going to do much against it.

"Hey, Liya! Now's your chance!"

When the weapon said as such, I indeed found a chance to take it down. With it turned around to face my uncle and his platoon, it has somehow managed to somewhat align its two heads from my angle, which gave me a huge opportunity for me to kill it in one solid move, or skill to be precise.

Knowing that I only have one shot at this, I aimed carefully before activating my skill one last time.

"[Chain Spike]!"

Before it could react, my skill is unleashed and the glowing chain and blade shoots through the air once more. Within moments, it pierces through its first head and before it could even yelp in pain, pierces through the last head. Any cry died in its mouth, its life snuffed out in an instant and the massive beast finally falls over onto the grass unmoving, finally dead.

The moment the chain retracts back into the Cross with a click, I felt all the exhaustion dropped down on me. My legs gave out and I collapsed onto the grass on my back. It's over… it's finally dead…

And to my surprise, the world starts to change back as well. Red tint disappears and the swirls in the sky vanishes as well, leaving the usual blue sky and bright late afternoon sun. What in the… is the Cerberus connected to what happened just now? Did me defeating it ended what was going on?

"Liya!"

Gavan rushes towards me on his dragon mount, which he immediately dismounts once he came up to me and proceeds to check me over, "You okay!? What were you thinking, fighting that thing on your own!"

"Yeah, wasn't my best idea…" I muttered out, "But I kind of had no other choice in the matter. It spotted me and attacked before I can even escape."

"Serious…" He groaned before picking me up and draping me on his shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you all fixed up."

"Wait, did you find Raphtalia!?" I asked worriedly, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Found her by the beach. Can't say the same for her parents though…"

From the way his eyes traced the dead bodies the Cerberus was eating, I put the pieces together. Oh no… Raphtalia…

If only I been here sooner…

* * *

It is good thing that the knights have a healer among them, because we definitely needed one.

The village right now is a mess; broken down buildings, walls completely destroyed, even the church that once flew the large flag of the village is in rubble. And not to mention the insane body count.

From how many bodies I have encountered, there's no doubt that more than a several dozen has died to this… calamity is the only word I have for it. It is a miracle that there are no children among them.

At least, I hope there isn't.

I might lose it if I saw a dead child…

Right now, after getting my wounds bandaged and treating them with healing magic, I decides to help out as much as I can. Treating cuts, dressing bandages, applying healing ointments, I did all that I can as an apothecary for the surviving villagers.

So far, the worst I have seen are broken limps. Small miracles, as they say…

Also, the Vassal Cross has been quiet lately. Not sure if he has nothing to say, or that he chooses not to say anything in respect to all the injured around. Either way, I'm glad he kept quiet. We don't need any more freak outs…

"Liya!"

Letia voice called out as the carriage that was used to evacuate the villagers rode up to the village square with her holding Blanc's reins.

The moment it stops, she leaped off the driver seat and rushes over to embrace me in a tight hug, "Oh, thank heavens, you are safe! When Blanc came back and they told me what happened, I feared the worst!"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" I croaked out as her hug is starting to choke me.

"Wait…" She let me go before checking me up and down, "Oh my god, you are injured! What happened to you!?"

"Hehe… well…"

"Let me guess." Gramps spoke up as he walks up to me, "You found against a huge monster, didn't you? Big and fast?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?" I asked him. I also wanted to ask why and where did he get that huge sledgehammer from, but decided against it.

"Heroes and monsters go hand in hand." He stated as he balanced the hammer on his shoulder, "Not to mention with the Wave and all…"

"Wave? You know what that was?"

"Just from stories told by some of the bards." He explained, "Back in the capital, there was a prophecy that every hundred years, a great calamity known as the Waves would descend down upon us. There wasn't any description of it, but considering what had happened… I don't know what else to call it."

"I think I heard of it too." Letia noted, "And that only the four great Cardinal Heroes can put a stop to it."

"When word of this get to the capital, they would properly begin preparations to summon them." He added before muttering, "I hope Aultcray doesn't do anything stupid…"

I remember right, the current king of the kingdom is Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Did gramps know the king personally?

"Dad! Letia-dear!" Gavan called out to us as he runs over and embraced his wife, "So glad you guys are well!"

"Yeah. It was good fortune that not many monsters managed to get to the woods. Nothing this old man can't handle with his trusty hammer." My teacher boasts before asking seriously, "Is Lord Seaetto okay?"

The mood immediately turned solemn as Gavan shook his head, "No… I'm afraid Lord Seaetto is… no longer with us…"

"What!?"

My teacher's eyes are wide opened as Letia covered her mouth in shock. I too couldn't believe what I just heard. The governor is this land, of this village, is dead!?

"What happened!?" Gramps asked once more.

"When we went to get him to safety, we found him dead in his office. A knife is found stabbed right through the back of his neck."

"Oh, darling…"

Letia pulls her husband into a hug as he hugged back, clearly holding back tears. I couldn't blame for reacting in such a way. I have met Lord Seaetto in person before, and he was always so nice to me, to everyone in fact. And yet…

Oh my god, Éclair! What about her!?

"Is Éclair okay!?" I asked worriedly, "Is she…!?"

"No, no… Lady Éclair is fine." Gavan assures me, "But she… isn't taking her father death too well…"

"Éclair…"

I couldn't even imagine what she is going through right now. My parents died when I was still a baby, so I don't have any memories of them. I can only hope that she doesn't do anything reckless…

"So… what's going to happen now…?" I asked.

With Lord Seaetto dead, this means that the land now has no governor. I mean, Éclair could take his place, but considering that she isn't as book smart to handle such a role, not to mention that she is coping with his death, meant that she isn't qualified to handle such a task yet.

"For now, Lord Seaetto's advisor has taken command." Gavan explains, "He has me sent a messenger to Lord Reichnott to ask for relief and I'm expecting to hear from him soon. I'll deploy a small squad of knights to the village to assist in the rebuilding."

"That's good to hear…" Gramps sighs in relief, "Then I'll help out as well. I may be old, but my arms are still as strong as ever."

"So would I." Letia nodded.

"Same here." I added in.

"Um, sorry to intrude in such a moment…"

Everyone attention immediately turned to the Vassal Cross by my hip, who decided to sudden open his non-existent mouth. "But I think Liya has more things to deal with then this…"

"THE WEAPON IS TALKING!?"

…_  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Yes! Second chapter finished! I didn't think I'll finish this chapter so quickly! Maybe it has a lot of action in it?**

**So yes, the weapon has sentience, and seems to know certain things. As to why, I'll explain it in the next chapter! For now, let's all bask in the mystery of the talking weapon!**

**The Waves of Calamity officially started, and you might have notice that Liya is a pretty badass fighter all of the sudden, and the reason for why that is the case will be explained in the next chapter as well! So many things would be explained in the next chapter!**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Slavers**

* * *

"I need some timber over here!"

"On my way!"

"Man, those monsters really made a mess of the place, huh?"

"If the knights didn't show up when they did…"

"Hey, don't talk like that!"

"Ah, right. Sorry."

I let out a grunt as I pushes the wheelbarrow filled with stone rubble along the road, with the sounds of hammering nails all around me.

It has been a few days since the Wave of Calamity has descended its horrors on Ruronora Village. Thanks to the squad of knights that Gavan has deployed to help with the rebuilding, we are able to fix up most of the damages done by the monsters.

All the bodies were found and given a mass funeral and grave near the edge of town. Time to time, whenever I came by, I saw many flowers being offered to it. Some of the younger villagers are often seen to be around it offering prayers to their dead love ones.

Raphtalia is often one of them, if she wasn't busy helping about.

Surprisingly, it was her that got everyone to not give up hope yet, that the village still could be rebuild and their flag would fly proud once more.

She also never stopped smiling now. And it's a smile that shouldn't be found on a kid. I'm afraid she might be pushing herself too hard, but I'm afraid she might break down if I try anything.

In the same note, I heard that Éclair hasn't left her room these past few days. From what Gavan has told me, she must still be grieving for her late father. She didn't even eat anything that was given to her.

As much as I want to go over and comfort her, I'm needed here to help rebuild the village. I've taken the liberty of helping with the manual labour, while Letia has taken the role to issue out rations to everyone. Gramps is helping with the medical supplies by compounding recovery potions by the dozens.

While they are of lower quality than what we usually give them, the amount of them more than make up for it.

"Got to say, I haven't seen such a scene since an earthquake devastated my hometown. Not a pretty sight, I tell you."

Another thing to note, is that my weapon is now talks all the time with no way for me to stop it. It was novel at first, but it starts to get irritating after a couple of days of him talking non-stop.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. It's several yards larger than this village, and the ground was split right down the middle of it. A lot of people died just from falling into it."

"Your world sounds really dangerous."

"Eh, it's mother nature. What can you do about it? At least we don't have to deal with the monthly monster invasion."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me…"

As we exchange words, my mind wanders back to several days back, where he decided to drop some really mind-blowing news on us.

Like the fact that he is from another world.

* * *

_First Wave: Aftermath_

"You guys done screaming yet?"

"Yeah, w-we're good… we're good…" Gramps stammers out, "Just… wasn't expecting the weapon to… talk."

"Yeah, not a fan of it either."

"So… do you have a name?" Letia asked.

"It's a weapon, Letia." Gavan stated out, "If it has a name, it would be Vassal Cross."

A quick look at my status to see that the equipment's name is still the same. Guess just because it can talk doesn't mean it'll just change.

Also, I found out that my level has went up. From Lv1 all the way to Lv10.

What the fuck!? Nine whole levels just like that!? It took me twelve whole years to gain that much in my previous class!

"Liya? What's wrong?" Gramps asked.

"I'm… now level 10…"

"Wait, what!?" Gavan cried, "I don't care how many skeletons you have killed, there's no way anyone can level up that quickly besides the Cardinal Heroes!"

"Oh right, we didn't inform you about it…" I noted with a chuckle.

We proceed to tell him what happened yesterday, about the Cross weapon, and my class changing to Hero.

"So… you became this Vassal Hero…?"

"Yup." I nodded to his question.

"Haha… that explained how you took down that huge monster…" He stated with a dry laugh, "My nephew… a Hero… what are the odds…?"

"Gavan?"

"I'm good… I'm good…" He sighs, "I just wasn't expecting this, that's all…"

"Ahem!"

The weapon clears its 'throat' to get out attention back before continuing. "Now back to what I was saying…"

"Liya has more things to deal with than helping rebuilding this village."

"What do you mean by that?" Letia asked.

"Before I continue, I like to formally introduce myself. My name is Tenzaki Taishou, and I am a human from another world that got transferred into this world as this Vassal Cross weapon."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

I… wasn't sure what to say to that. I don't think any of us know what to say to that. Transfer? Another world? What is this thing even talking about?

"So… Mr… Taishou, was it?" Gramps asked him, "You're telling me that you got transferred into this weapon? Mind explaining how that happened?"

"I wish I can tell you, but I have no clue how that happened." Taishou explains, "The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed before waking up in this body."

"You sure are taking this in stride, dad." Gavan pointed out.

"The four Cardinal Heroes are summoned here from other worlds too." Gramps explained, "It wouldn't be too crazy that there are other ways to move between worlds."

"Even so…"

"Well, regardless of my origins, some things are made clear to me when I became the Vassal Cross. For one, I'm definitely a unique existence here."

Yeah, that's obvious enough…

"And second, the Waves aren't over. There will be another one in the next 38 days."

"Wait, there's going to be another one!?" Letia cried out, "I don't think the village could another Wave!"

"Fortunately, the next Wave isn't going to be here. It'll be further inland, due… west, I believe."

"Thanks for the heads-up, but what does that has to do with Liya?" Gavan asked.

"This weapon I'm currently inhabiting is created for the sole purpose of fighting the Waves. As such, there's a huge possibility that Liya would have to fight the next Wave as well."

"WHAT!?" This time, it was gramps who shouted. "You can't be serious! You can't just ask him to fight waves of monsters like that! Isn't that's what the four Cardinal Heroes are for!?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there! I didn't mean he has to!"

Letia pats him on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, which worked somewhat but gramps still has a scowl between his brows.

I wasn't sure what to make of it. And the fact that I might have to fight again? In that chaotic mess and possibly another powerful monster like the Cerberus?

Just thinking about the possibility of going through all that again… it gave me the shivers…

"If what you said about the Cardinal Heroes are true, then he might not have to fight in the Waves. Even so, the Vassal Cross is created to fight the Waves. That much is clear. Even if he don't have to, that doesn't mean he won't be dragged into it."

"What made you said that?" Gavan asked.

"My intuition as an otaku!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Please say something, please…"

* * *

_Present Day_

The memory passes as I dumped the rubble into a pile.

After that little debacle, Taishou proceeds to tell us all that he has gathered about the Vassal Cross in the 'help menu'.

For one, the Vassal Cross has the ability to multiply the amount of experience gain in battle many times over, allowing extremely fast levelling within a small-time frame. That might explain why my level increased so much so quickly, I have fought a lot of skeletons during the Wave as well as that Cerberus monster. He theorised that I could easily reach level twenty and more within about a week or so if I 'grind' hard enough, whatever that means.

It also has what he called a 'passive buff', or an 'equip effect', called [Battle Sense]. It is a skill that has allows me to fight so well with it despite no prior knowledge of its abilities. It also allows me to wield all its forms to its upmost mastery.

Speaking of which, there's another ability it possessed, which is [Weapon Transformation].

From what he has gathered, it seems that the Vassal Cross has multiple weapons forms that it can change into, which can be unlocked by absorbing parts of monsters. We've tried that with the Cerberus carcass which we absorb parts of its flesh, fangs and drops of blood, and that unlocked several new weapon forms, namely the Cerberus Meat Cross, Cerberus Bone Cross, Cerberus Leather Cross, and the Cerberus Fang Cross.

They are all still locked, according to Taishou means that I can't access them yet without fulfilling some kind of requirement, like being at a certain level.

He also mentioned something rather off in the new [Weapons Tree] menu, something about several branches being completely sealed off with the unlocking requirements completely blurred out. What that could mean, we have no idea.

Other than that, there's little else we know about the weapon. Its origins, if there are other users of it before me, we couldn't find more about it.

My first thought was the book that was with the weapon when we found it, but the latch is still keeping it locked tight, no matter what we have tried. Heck, I even use the Cross to try and force it open to no avail.

Whoever made that latch really doesn't want people to read what's inside…

"That's the last of the rubble." I muttered to myself.

"Good work."

As I push the wheelbarrow back towards the shared tool shed, I decided to ask Taishou some things I've been wanting to ask but couldn't find a reason to.

"Hey, Taishou. About what you said a few days ago, about the possibility of me having to fight the Waves? What made you think that I have to fight them regardless?"

"It's mostly just guesswork, but there's a timer in my HUD that is counting down as we speak. The help menu states that it is the countdown to the next Wave."

"Really? I don't see it."

I open up my status and glance about, not finding the timer that he is talking about.

"Regardless, the fact that there's a timer to indicate how long the next Wave will be is more than enough proof that we might get dragged into the Wave when it happens. How, I do not know, but there's a good chance we have to fight it again."

"Great… just great…"

"…Hey, Liya. Did you notice something… off?"

I was confused when he asked their question, but when I took a look around, it became apparent that he is right on that.

Among the demi-human villagers are a few actual humans with sheathed swords on their belts. They were just standing around doing nothing, glaring at any of the villagers with they got too close and shouts insults at them at times. They are also thumbing on their hilt from time to time, as if they are waiting for something.

It isn't rare to see armed men that aren't soldiers around the village. Most of them are usually adventurers who are passing by towards the port town further down the road. But these men, they don't have the same air as them. If anything, they felt intimidating and scary, like akin to bandits that roam the dirt roads sometimes.

"Yeah, those men…"

"So, you notice them too?" Taishou noted, "Those guys aren't the soldiers that your uncle sent here, right?"

"No, they are most definitely not. Their armour is different from the ones under Gavan's command. And they don't look like adventurers either."

"Wait, you guys have adventurers here?"

"Yeah, they are pretty common here."

"Talk about tropes…"

As we talked, I spot one of the elders walking up to one of the men to ask of their intentions and maybe to stop antagonising the other villagers. But as he does so, I notice his friend reaching to his sword with a dirty smirk, his eyes trained at the elder.

The moment he drew out his weapon is when I knew what he is about to do.

"Look out!"

I immediately drew out the Vassal Cross and swings a chain right towards the armed man, slicing into the man's cheek when he raised his sword up to cut down at the old man. That triggered the other man who immediately pull out a horn and blew into it, creating a loud deep sound that washes all over the village.

Instantly, several human men around the area drew out their swords and start attacking any nearby villagers, seizing women and children while slaughtering the men and elderly.

"What the hell!? Who are these guys!?"

"It can't be…"

Gramps has told me about people like these before, one of the many reasons we have to be careful when travelling to other places outside of Rurorona Village. But they shouldn't be able to do anything to this village!

"Slavers!"

"S-Slavers!? You meant there's a slave trade in this world!?"

"Sadly!" I replied to him as I ducked under one of the men's sword, "And demi-human slaves are their main trade."

"No way…"

I immediately punch into the man's gut hard, and then jumping back and slashing the blade tip through the man's neck with one fast motion. Watching the man choke on his blood as he collapses on the floor, I felt a chill goes down my spine when I realised what I have just did.

I… have just killed a man…! Oh my god, what have I…!?

"Liya! Look out!"

I snapped out of trance as I quickly turn around and parries a sword strike with the handle, the armed man growling angrily as he pushes his blade against my weapon.

"Filthy animal! How dare you!"

I quickly push the blade to the side before swinging my chain, slashing into the man's face and taking out an eye in the process. As he screams in pain, I ran forward and slams the pommel into the man's temple as hard as I could. I can feel the skull crushing under my weapon before his eyes rolled up and he collapses onto the ground motionless.

"Liya, you okay? What gotten into you just now?"

"Sorry, just… I didn't think I would end up killing someone… killing monsters is one thing, but to kill another person? That's…"

"I-I can get what you are talking about, but now's not the time to ponder on it! Yours and the other villagers' lives are in danger!"

"R-Right…!"

Putting those thoughts aside, I quickly ran past the two corpses and into the village.

* * *

"Come here, you bitch! And grab the kids too!"

"You got it! Do you think we can sell them as a set?"

"Mama! Help!"

"Tim! Leila!"

I turned a corner and saw another two slavers cackling while trying to kidnap a demi-human lady and her children. Immediately, I swing my weapon at them and slashes the back of one of them. That got their attention and off their targets who took this chance to run away.

The slavers all turned to me with a scowl on their brows as they drew their weapons and charge at me. One of them thrust at me with a spear which I dodge to the side and then stomping the spearhead onto the ground. In his moment of shock, I swing my weapon at him and the chain slashes into his chest.

The other slaver brandishes a sword and charges at me with an overhead swing. I swung my weapon back around and sends the blade tip into his throat, before pulling it out to watch the blood spray out of the wound like a red gory fountain. Some of the blood manages to get onto my face and into my mouth, I immediately gagged at the taste of iron before spitting it out.

Sticky, is the only thing I can think of as I felt the now cooling blood on my cheek.

Nevertheless, I immediately turn around and make a dash down the streets.

I then spotted a slaver with a bloody sword and carrying a woman over his shoulder comes out of a house and is about to make a run for it. I quickly swings my chain at him and stabs the blade into his shoulder, causing him to drop the woman to grunt in pain. I then use the retracting motion to pull myself towards him and slams my boot into his face, sending him crashing onto the ground.

After retracting the chain, I quickly run over to the captive to make sure she is fine. Luckily, she is just unconscious and not injured save for a bruise on her cheek.

"Y-You, bitch…!"

The slaver got back up and draws out a dagger, which he then attempts to stab me with it.

He never got a chance to, as a heavy sledgehammer is swung into his side and sending him crashing into the wall hard, knocking him out instantly.

Turning around, I'm greeted with my gramps standing there panting and wielding the very same sledgehammer that looks like it has some blood on the iron weight.

"You okay, Liya?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the save, gramps."

"Hey, you finally called me gramps again!"

"I-I mean…"

"No, no! Keep calling me that! I like that _way_ better than 'teacher'."

I let out an embarrassed grumble as gramps lift the unconscious woman and carries her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Damn it, Aultcray, you bastard…! Just as Lord Seaetto died, he has to pull this off…"

"Aultcray?" Taishou asked, "Who's Aultcray?"

"Aultcray Melromarc XXIII. He's the current king of the kingdom." I explains to him, before realising the implications of what gramps just said, "Wait, you don't think the king is behind all of this!?"

"Not think. I _know_ that he is behind this." He stated, "Those men are too well-trained for slavers, let alone adventurers, not to mention those swords are standard issue for the Melromarc army."

Gramps's words struck a chord within me, I felt my heart plummeting with each word. The king… send his men here? To enslave us? Why? WHY!?

"Why is he doing this!?" I cried out.

"What a bastard of a king! Who does this to his own people!?"

"…He never considered them his own people in the first place…"

Those mumbled words from gramps mouth left me stunned, as I turned and prepare to ask him the meaning of those words.

"AAHHH!"

A very familiar voice can be heard.

A very, very familiar voice…

No… no, no, no, not her!

"LETIA!"

* * *

We managed to reach to the source of that scream, just as we witness a heavily bruised Letia getting dragged by the two 'slavers' into a barred carriage.

"Hands off her, you bastards!"

"What in the-!?"

"[Chain Spike]!"

I unleashes my skill, swinging the Cross and sending the attack flying right through one of the 'slaver's' chest, opening a hole where his heart would be while smashing through the carriage's wheels.

At the same time, gramps has somehow dashed forward at insane speeds not fit for his age, spun his body in the air and lands a massive blow into the other 'slaver's' head, smashing through the skull like it was wet clay.

The sudden death of their two colleagues has taken the 'slavers' by surprise as they scramble onto their remaining carriages and try to made their getaway.

"Not so fast!"

As gramps check on Letia, I ran up to the carriage closest to me and whips my chain around one of the bars. As the carriage starts to pick up speed, I pull myself onto it and lands near the locked door.

"Liya!" Keel shouted from inside the carriage. With him are a few women who are bruised on their cheeks or their limps along with a couple of weeping children. Damn those bastards!

"Hang on! I'm going to get you guys out of there!" I assure him.

"Nice words, but do you even have a plan for this?"

Look down at the wheels below me and an idea come to mind. I freed the chains around the bar and then with one solid swing, sends it into one of the wheel's axis and smashing it into pieces. The sudden lack of a wheel shook the carriage a little and nearly throw me off if I didn't grab onto the bars tight enough. That's one down.

"Wait, Liya! If you do that-"

"That's the plan!"

With another swing, I send the chain flying and towards the wheel in front of the destroyed one, just as one of the 'slavers' noticed me. But it was too late as my chain smashes into the wheel and the entire carriage toppled over on its side, sending all of us toppling with it. Even the dragon is toppled with us.

I was thrown off the carriage and rolling onto the dirt road. Getting back up, I'm greeted with the scene of broken carriage with its dragon on its side while the two drivers are groaning in pain. One of them slowly got back up and notices me. With a roar, he drew his sword and charges at me with reckless abandon.

I simply swing my weapon and whips the chain at him. The blade flew and slashes through the side of his neck, a spray of red spurts out of it as he stumbles to the ground twitching while gurgling on his own blood. His partner saw this and with a shriek of terror, scrambles onto his feet and quite literally runs for the hills.

"Remind me to talk you out of any reckless plans you might come up with."

"I'm out of options, you know." I explains to the weapon in my hand before looking around for any of the other carriages, "The others must have escaped…"

"Looks like it. And with a good portion of the villagers, I bet."

A growl escapes my teeth, before I push down the anger to focus on the task at hand.

I ran back to the toppled carriage, its door locked by a huge lock. With a mighty swing, I slams the pommel of my weapon against it. But it does nothing aside from bouncing off with a loud clang.

"Well, that did no good." Taishou noted, "Maybe one of the slavers has the key."

"Had to be. But one of them has ran off, while the other…"

"…I don't think you'll going to like where this is going…"

Walking back to the now dead body of the 'slaver', I grimaced at what I am about to do. I know this is probably going to get me a scolding from gramps, but I don't see any other options. I took a deep breath and proceed to search the body for any key. And I did, within the pants' pockets I have dug out a simple metal key.

"We were lucky that it's not with the one that ran, right?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that…"

With the key at hand, I went back to the carriage and opened the lock, freeing everyone inside. Thankfully, we didn't go too far from the village, so it's only a good few minutes of walking to make it back.

"Liya!" Gramps runs up to me when we reached the entrance, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But the others escaped." I noted, "I wasn't fast enough…"

"At least we managed to save some of them… that's better than nothing…"

* * *

The village is even worse than before now. While no buildings were toppled over, we lost dozens of people either to the blade or to chains. Even several of the knights weren't spared of the carnage, with only a couple of them still alive in all of this. We held another mass funeral for the dead and then went on to check who was kidnapped.

All of the kidnapped are either healthy young women or children, with Raphtalia being among them. Keel saw them took her and was captured himself when he tried to save her.

If only I was faster…

"How could a king do such a thing…?" Taishou wonders as I stood by the mass grave, "To send his own people into slavery…"

"The demi-humans aren't considered to be his subjects to him." Gramps stated as he walked up to us with a bandaged Letia leaning on him for support, "Aultcray has a strong grudge all demi-humans, and he never saw this village as part of the kingdom in the first place. If anything, he is against the formation of this village since its inception."

"Why does he hate demi-humans so much?" Letia asked.

"I do not know. He has never talked much about his own past." Gramps noted.

"If he hates this village so much, why did he wait so long just to attack? What's keeping him from just sending troops here to kill everyone?"

"For one, he'll be angering his wife, the queen and the actual ruler of the kingdom. It was under her orders that this village was set up in the first place, along with Lord Seaetto's aid." Gramps explains, "Also, it was his authority that allowed the village to remained largely unharmed in the first place."

"But now that the lord is dead…"

"There's no one left to protect us." Gramps concluded with a grim expression, "And that's the chance the king decided to take. But even so, there's no way the queen wouldn't be made aware of this… so why…?"

"Regardless of the reason, that didn't change the fact that soldiers came in with the intention of enslaving us." I pointed out, "And one of them escaped, most likely to inform the king about what happened here."

"And he would then send his troops here for another raid…" Letia realised, "What are we going to do?"

"For one, we need to evacuate the village. We have no way of fighting back, so we can only run." Gramps stated, "The woods by our house would be a good place to hide for the time being. I'll head for the mansion to consult Gavan on what to do next."

"Alright, let's do that."

With the decision made, we went about the village to inform of what we have come up with. There were a few that didn't want to leave their home, but ultimately was overruled by the mass majority that is willing to do so if it meant they could survive. Using the carriage, we transported the remaining villagers to the woods where I led them to a good spot to set up tents.

I also informed them of the type of edible flora and fauna available for picking and those to avoid. The last thing we need for everyone to suffer food poisoning or actual poisoning.

By the time we have everything settled, the sun has begun to set.

* * *

I sat down leaning against the tree as I watch everyone fall asleep around me.

Being the only good fighter that they have at the moment, I decided to stay with them to keep watch at night instead of heading back to home. I doubt the soldiers would attack so soon after what has happened, but it's worth being diligent.

"They're barely holding on, weren't they?" Taishou spoke up.

"Yeah, they were." I nodded.

The mood was a little gloomy when night rolled around, the attack in the day is still fresh in their minds and the further lost of family and love ones are starting to take a toll on them. A fight nearly broke out between some people and it took everyone to break them apart.

Morale took a skydive after that.

"Who can blame them? Just when things are starting to look better, this happens…"

"You people sure had it rough…"

I looked up in the night sky, the stars barely visible behind the leaves. As I did so, I found myself wondering about the attack and what I could have done better.

I could have been faster in saving everyone,

I should have gone to look for the carriages instead of searching around aimlessly,

I shouldn't have let that soldier go, and so on and so forth.

My mind keeps cycling around the possible outcomes and what could have been done to reach that.

But the most of all, deep down, I knew the reason for my failure in saving those people.

"I'm weak…"

"Did you say something, Liya?"

"Oh. No… it's nothing…"

"…I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

With those last words, I resume keeping watch over the campsite.

…_  
To be continued…_

* * *

**And that is done! Another fast update! This chapter was a tricky one, but I hope this good enough. I have quite a bit of trouble on how to end this chapter and it ended up like this…**

**So yes, we are introduced to Tenzaki Taishou, an isekai'd person from possibly japan transformed into the Vassal Cross. And yes, I got the idea from **Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita**, or **I was a Sword when I reincarnated** for those non-weebs. As for why he is like this, all I can say divine intervention.**

**Now that think about, my MCs are similar to Fran and Master. Black haired cat demi-human wielding a talking weapon… huh, guess reading that manga has inspired me a little…**

**Now, this chapter is a tricky one to make, because I want the fact that Liya is a Hero and is probably a high enough level to be a threat to most soldiers to make some difference in this event, but I don't want Liya to come off as some OP mc that could solve anything, cause he isn't. **

**Even if he is able to one-hit kill most of the soldiers in the area.**

**As for Hohenheim's relation to Aultcray… it would explain much further down the line. Got to keep some mystery in the plot, after all. I'm sure a lot of people might saw the foreshadowing by now.**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A possible path**

* * *

_Oh. Oh my! Nice to see you again!_

Huh? Miss Shin? W-Why are you…? Did I fall asleep!?

_Like a little baby!_

Damn it!

_Oh, chill out. Sleep is very basic mortal need! There's no shame in falling asleep!_

I'm supposed to be keeping watch! What if the slavers come back during the night!?

_Do not worry! They won't come tonight, or anytime soon. Your village would be safe!_

What made you so certain of it?

Oh wait, dumb question.

_Heheh, you're catching on~!_

Um… Liya?

Huh!? Taishou!? What are you doing here?

_Oh, the weapon. Or should I say the soul inhabiting the Vassal Cross? Nice to finally meet you, Mr Tenzaki Taishou._

How do you know my name!?

She knows everything and everyone. Let's just leave it at that.

_Aw, I wanted to tell him that._

O…kay…?

_Well, since you're both here, let's make this a lot more interesting._

What do you-

* * *

A flash of light later, and I found myself standing in a black void. Next to me is an orb of white light floating in air.

"…Taishou?"

"…Liya?"

"_Oh, so that's what you look like. I can see why the information got messed up like that…"_

I look forward to see a lone golden throne adorned in gold and jewels. On the throne itself sits a petite young woman. She has long bright silver hair with purple eyes, dressed in a form fitting white robe with white gloves.

"…Is that you, Miss Shin?"

"_Yes, it is I! And welcome, one and two, to a place I like to call… the Unconscious Void!"_

"…"

"…"

"…_a little too on the nose?"_ She sighs, _"I've been coming up with names for this place but none of them stick out as proper."_

"…How about Throne of the Unconscious?"

"_Hm, that might work. Let's go with that one."_

I facepalmed at the conversation taking place before interrupting, "Why did you bring us here?"

"_Oh, I thought if you guys are speaking to a goddess, it would be best to set the mood, you know? Throne and all."_

"So, you're a goddess?"

"_Well, if you want to be technical, I could be considered a goddess by you mortals."_

"Is that the only reason?" I sigh.

"_Well, no." _She sat up straight and said, _"I've seen the journey you are about to partake, but you aren't going to partake in it unless you're given a little push, right?"_

"Push? What are you talking about?"

"_Liya Price. You desire strength, do you not?"_ She asked, _"You feel like the reason that little Raphtalia got captured because you are not fast, not _strong_ enough, yes?"_

"W-Well… yeah."

"Liya, they got us by surprise." Taishou tells me, "Beating yourself over it isn't going to change anything."

"E-Even so! If I was a little stronger, I could have saved all of them! None of them would have to be sold to slavery!"

"Liya…"

"_And this is where I come in. If you want to get stronger, there's only one thing to do. Fight monsters and level up! All the Heroes does it, and so can you! In fact, you should be out in the world fighting powerful monsters by now!"_

"Y-Yeah, I know that… But…"

"_But nothing! Fight monsters and gain experience to level up. Rinse and repeat. Do that enough and you're be one of the top dogs in the world."_

"I think he meant if he could afford to do that." Taishou explains, "The villagers are in need of a protector, and he is the only one they have at the moment. He can't afford to leave them at such a dire time."

"_Ah, but they still have your grandfather and uncle, who are currently way stronger than you. And Letia is quite a fighter when she put her mind into it. There's no way the villagers won't be protected."_

"T-That's true… even so… to go on a journey like this? Just to get stronger…? I don't know if that's what I want to do…"

"…_If that's the case, allow me to give you some advice."_

I look at Shin with baited breath as I await what she is about to say.

"_Once you wake up, go home and put on that glove you found. It might give you some hints on what to do next."_

"Glove? You mean the one I found with the Cross? What are you talking about?"

"_All will become clear."_ She then let out a giggle, _"Oh, how I wanted to say that so bad~!"_

"R-Right… thanks for the advice, I guess."

"Oh! Since you know everything, can you tell me why I'm in the weapon and not in my body?"

"_That's pretty easy one. Your soul was transported from your world into the weapon in this one."_

"I know that much! I wanted to know why is it only my soul!?"

"_Sorry, that would be spoilers~! Can't have the readers know too much so early~"_

"Readers? Wait, are you one of those-"

"_Times up~! Time to wake up~! Hope to meet you again soon~!"_

"W-Wait!" / "Wait a moment!"

* * *

"-ake up, Liya. Wake up, Liya."

The shaking of my shoulder is what woke me up.

Opening my eyes and grimacing on the sudden brightness of the morning sun, I am greeted with Letia kneeling in front of me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Letia…?"

"You're finally awake." She sighs as she got back up, "Come on, breakfast is ready."

As she walks away, I thought back to the dream I have, though 'conversation' would be a more appropriate word. Shin's words keep echoing in my mind over and over.

If I want to get stronger, that is the only action I can take. Just staying here wouldn't allow me to improve, and with my level now, I'm no good as a protector or a Hero.

But to leave now? I can't just go off in such a dire crisis!

"Hey, Liya." Taishou called me out of my thoughts, "You… remember meeting a goddess in a dream last night, right…?"

"Oh. Yeah… so you're really there with me, huh…?"

"Have this happened before?"

"Only once, the night I found the Vassal Cross."

"Huh… is that right…?" Taishou muses, "Do you remember what she told us? Something about a glove?"

Ah, right! The glove! She said that it might hint us on what to do next.

With that in mind, I quickly ran back to the house as fast as I can.

* * *

Once I entered through the front door, I hastily made my way to gramps's room where he most likely has kept the glove.

His room consists of his single bed with several bookshelves along the walls with a few pots of herbs on the shelves. A wooden table with many books stacked on it as well as a feather pen and bottle of ink as well as a dark wood chair. There's also a large chest at the foot of his bed locked by a bronze padlock.

The glove I am looking for is right on the table.

"Is that the glove?"

"Yup."

As per Shin's advice, I put my left hand into the glove. It surprisingly fit my hand perfectly; not sure whether to be happy of that fact or freak out about it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Nothing's happening."

"That's rather disappointing…" I sighs as I tries to remove the glove.

Only… I couldn't even pull on the band.

No matter how I try, my fingers just can't get under the band to remove the glove. Also, I notice that the glove has shrunk down a little till it is tightly fitted around my hand.

"Um… Liya?"

"I… can't the glove off…"

"…oh shit, here we go again…"

This is bad! Is this glove another weapon like the Vassal Cross? And I just wore it just because someone proclaiming to be a goddess advise me to do it in a dream!?

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"C-Calm down, Liya!"

"Calm down!? How can I calm down, especially now that I have two things I can never remove from my body!?"

"W-Well…"

Frustrated that I've listened to some shady person in my dreams and ended up in this situation, I let out a groan and left the room and head towards the exit. It's just glove, so it's not like it'll be a deterrent to me.

It's a good thing I put it on my left hand instead of my dominant right…

When I walked past the dining room, I suddenly felt the glove tug at me, as my arm is raised up and towards the dining table.

"W-What the heck!?"

"Liya, what's wrong!?"

"T-The glove…! It's moving on its own-Whoa!"

Another tug and I am slammed onto the dining table. My gloved hand reached out across table; towards the locked book I have left on the table yesterday morning after another failed attempt in opening it.

But this time is different.

For one, the pattern on the glove's metal plate is glowing. At the same time, the latch on the book is glowing as well, forming a pattern made of light.

"The book…? Wait, the glowing pattern on the latch… it's the same as the one on your glove!"

Checking the two, it turns out he is right. The patterns are identical, mirroring each other even.

What could this mean? Is the glove connected to how to unlock the book?

I reach out and touch the book with my gloved hand; the moment it touched the cover, the light intensified as the two patterns rose up into the air. They flip over and collide into each other, shattering into glowing dust before dissipating.

At the same time, the latch on the book faded into light.

"It's… unlocked…"

With great anticipation, I quickly opened it up to read what's inside. At the very first page, I am greeted by a passage that reads:

{If you are reading this passage, then congratulations are in order, for you are now the world's first Vassal Hero!}

{This book will be your guide in its use in your journey to help save the world, so please treat it with care.}

{Alchemist Elric Mustang}

"Alchemist Elric Mustang… never heard of him."

"…Is that really his name?"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

Not sure what's up with him, I flip through the pages and start reading through it.

In the book's first few pages, it describes the weapon's many features that we've already know about. The material absorption, multiple weapon forms, experience boosting, all is written in here.

They even explained how skills are used, even the properties of SP as the power used to unleash skills.

Weapon forms, however, are explained in much greater detail then what Taishou has dug up, with additional abilities that we didn't know existed. For one, besides the Equip Effect, each weapon form has what is known as a Weapon Ability.

Weapon Abilities are special form-only abilities that can only be used for that particular form, and varied from form to form.

It is also written the Equip Effects would carry over to other forms if that particular form is Mastered by equipping it for a certain amount of time.

When I mentioned this to Taishou, he quickly checked through the weapon tree and found all the bonuses and effects. According to him, the effects are as follows:

Iron Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +1, Agility +2, Battle Sense, Chain Spike]  
(Mastered)

Cerberus Meat Cross  
[Equip Effect: Hunting Tracker]  
(Locked. Required Lv: 25)

Cerberus Bone Cross  
[Equip Effect: Stamina Up (Medium)]  
(Locked. Required Lv: 25)

Cerberus Leather Cross  
[Equip Effect: Defence +4, Agility +3]  
(Locked. Required Lv: 25)

Cerberus Fang Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +7, Wild Chain]  
[Weapon Ability: Homing Chain]  
(Locked. Required Lv: 25)

The only one that was Mastered is the Iron Cross, which is the base form that I'm currently using right now. As for what the other Equip Effects does, I won't know until I'm at the required level.

[Wild Chain] sounds pretty deadly though…

Besides that, there's also a system known as [Inventory]. It is described as the ability to store healing equipment inside the Vassal Cross via the jewel that could be deployed when needed, but it can only store a set amount.

We tried that with a bottle of medicine and it worked with the HUD showing me the medicine in the 'window' as Taishou calls it.

After those first few pages, the rest of the pages is what caught my attention.

The page after the ability description has the same symbol as the one on the cover drawn in black ink. Surrounding the symbol are seven different circles of similar shade, with one of them having a black silhouette that looks like the Vassal Cross with its chains out with the words written under the circle that spells out the [Chain Whip] under it.

At the bottom is a passage that reads as follows:

{Seven Weapon Modes. Unlock all seven to become a true Vassal Hero.}

"Unlock…? Weapon Modes…?"

"Wait, is this about those locked weapon trees? Turn the page!"

The page behind it is a drawing of the Vassal Cross with its chains and blade out and circling around it, while the one opposite also has the following words:

{First}  
{Chain Whip Cross Mode.}

{Fast attacks but low damage output. Will need to attack accurately for devasting blows.}  
{Can be useful for binding opponents.}

{Skills consists of far reaching attacks or binding multiple targets.}  
{Effects focus on Agility and Stamina.}

{Recommended Forms:}

{Chain Sword Cross: absorb sword blade fragments}  
{Vine Cross: absorb vines}  
{Holy Chain Cross: absorb holy accessories}

"I definitely did not expect this…"

If what's in these few pages are true, then I have been using my weapon at the seventh of its power this whole time.

And in order for me to use its full power, I need to unlock the other six weapon modes.

"So that's what those locked weapon trees are for…" Taishou noted, "But the requirements to unlock them aren't listed anywhere. How are we supposed to get those modes?"

With that in mind, I flip the page over and found the solution.

In the next page, spread across two full pages is a map of a mountainous region. Marked on it is a inked cross with the word [Key] under it.

There's no clear indication of what that meant, but considering what was on the previous page, this might be a clue to whatever we need to unlock the next weapon mode. And unlock more of this weapon's true power.

If I have that power, maybe I…

"…Liya? You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be giving off some scary aura all of the sudden. Did you find something in the book?"

"…Oh. Y-Yeah, I did."

Scary aura…? Was I giving that kind of impression…?

"Well, what did you find?"

"Ah, you see this page-"

Before I could finish telling him, the door slammed opened with Letia panting at the door. "Liya! You're here too!"

"Letia? What's the matter?"

"I-It's Keel! He's hurt really bad!"

Keel!? What the hell did he do!?

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I got back to the campsite.

Keel is lying semi-conscious on a mat with several bruises all over his face as well as several patches of blood around his limbs and upper torso. While the wounds don't look to life-threatening, the fact that his now ruined shirt is stained with blood didn't give me any relief.

"Keel, what happened!?" I asked as I check his injuries while Letia unpacked the medical supplies she got from home.

"Found him getting beaten up by some soldiers." A familiar voice tells, "I managed to beat them off him before they could go any further."

Turning around, I'm faced with a gorgeous demi-human that has long black hair and blue eyes with fair skin and black marks around her limbs and parts of her neck and body, her traits as an orca demi-human.

"Sadeena." I greeted, though I couldn't hide the irritation in my tone.

"Who's this lady?" Taishou asked.

"She is this village main defender. Or at least, she supposed to be…" A small growl escaped my lips, despite how much I'm trying to focus on Keel at the moment.

"Yeah, I kind of deserve that." She chuckles lightly with a dejected tone, "I must thank you, Liya, for fighting in my steed."

"…Not like it has amount up to anything…"

Twice I've fought for this village, twice we have lost so many people. Some Hero I'm supposed to be, huh?

Shaking off the depressive thoughts, I went on with Keel's treatment. His wounds consist of several skin-deep cuts along his arms, grazes on his knees, a stab wound on his left shoulder, and a few cracked ribs. Surprisingly, no fractured bones or anything.

"What the hell did those soldiers put you through…?"

"They were pretty relentless."

I let out a sigh before turning to the orca demi-human. "Sadeena, can't you go somewhere else? We need to focus here."

"…right. I'll better go get some rest. Fighting those thugs has me beat."

I watch her walk towards one of the other tents, before returning to the task at hand.

"She seems nice."

"She is, but she also can be really lazy at times."

"…You don't seem to like her very much."

"Ah, no. It's just…" I sighed as I tighten the bandages around Kee's arm, "If she was here during the Wave, she could have saved a lot more people, saved Raphtalia's parents… but she wasn't…"

"She seems to feel bad about it, though."

"Maybe. Who can say for certain…?"

"Sadeena may act like that, but I'm sure she's feeling very guilty for it." Letia tells me as she dabs the cotton of medicine on the bruises. "And it's not like she could have known the Wave would be coming."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… still doesn't change the fact she could have been here to help. Especially with those soldiers…"

"Liya…"

"…"

No one spoke a word after that.

* * *

We managed to patch up all his wounds by the time Keel wakes up. "Where…?"

"Back at camp." I stated sternly, my arms folded in front of me, "Now, mind telling me what did you do to get so banged up like that?"

"U-Uh… I-I…"

"Liya, don't be so harsh." Letia chastises me before kneeling down to him, "Keel, how did you get so beat up?"

"…I… went back to the village."

"You went back? Why?"

"T…The flag…" He stated, "We forgot to take the flag."

Is he talking about the flag on the church, the one that Lord Seaetto has given to the village? Why did he go back for it? "Keel, it's just a flag." I tells him, "We can always draw a new one-"

"No! It has to be that flag!" He suddenly shouted, flinching at the pain of his cracked ribs but he continues regardless, "We made a promise to Raphtalia, that we'll rebuild the village, to live under that flag once more…"

"…Keel…"

So that's what this was all about. Raphtalia did mentioned something along those lines in her speech, and Keel wants to uphold that no matter what…

"I understand how you feel, Keel." Letia tells him, "But what you did is reckless and suicidal. You could have gotten yourself killed if Sadeena didn't showed up like she did."

"B-But…"

"…I'll go look for it."

"L-Liya!?" Letia looks at me with a shocked expression as I kneel down in front of the wounded child.

"We did promise Raphtalia, after all." I noted with a smile, "I'll get the flag. But you have to promise me that you'll rest up, okay? Raphtalia wouldn't be happy to find out to see you hurt like this."

"…Hm."

With a nod, Keel lays back down and closed his eyes, snoozing can be heard a few moments later.

"Are you sure, Liya?" Letia asks me, "Those soldiers might be back, and there might be a lot more."

"Yeah, I know…" I nodded, "But we have made a promise, Letia."

"Even so…"

"It'll be fine." I assures her, "It's just grabbing that flag, right? I'll be back before they even know I was even there."

* * *

"This is going to suck, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, most likely."

"And we are out here regardless, why?"

I moved some rubble over, getting disappointed of not finding anything under them before moving to the next one. "Well, you heard what Keel said. He, all of us, made a promise to Raphtalia to rebuild the village. And we're going to keep it, especially now that she couldn't be here…"

"…Liya, you seem to care a lot for that Raphtalia girl, almost like a sister." Taishou noted, "May I ask why?"

"It's nothing too complicated." I stated, "I was there when she was born, you see. I was mistaken for the midwife's missing assistant and helped with the delivery. It was quite an interesting experience, I tell you."

"Aren't midwives only woman? Wait, so you were-"

"Mistaken as a girl, yes." I sighed, "Trust me, I'm well aware of my… feminine traits."

"Ah, I see… A real-life Trap character…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing! Just musing to myself. So, back to the topic at hand. What does help delivering her has to do with caring for her?"

"A lot, actually. Since then, I was actually asked to help babysit her when her mother was out. I was into my first year of apprenticeship, so I have plenty of time to help out. After taking care of her for years, I grew see her as a little sister."

"Ah, the classic babysitter turns best friend/extended family situation. Guess that makes sense."

"Yeah…"

I huff and grunt as I push over another rock. The sun is already reaching its peak, meaning I have been out searching in the village's ruins for about a couple of hours now. And I have no flag to show for it.

That is about to change the moment the rock I am pushing rolls over, creating a domino effect in which the pile of rocks it is on tumble away to reveal what is underneath.

A green flag with fancy shield design on it. It's crusted with dirt and the edges are a little torn, but it's still intact.

"Alright. Now I just have to-"

"Well, well, well~ What do we have here?"

I flinched at the sudden voice; the tone is obviously not friendly. I turned around to meet what I have a feeling might turn up but I was hoping not to cross paths with.

"Another one must have wander off from her pack." A knight with a pointy goatee grins at me.

"…Fucking called it…"

…_  
To be continued…_

* * *

**So yes! Finished!**

**This chapter was tough to finish, especially with how I wanted to transition into the next arc. I have a huge mind block on that for a long while.**

**I hope my portray of Sadeena is alright. I don't have the light novel at hand, so the only things I have to work with is the Shield Hero wiki which isn't really helpful in explaining her character at all…**

**In other news, Naofumi and co. are confirmed for Isekai Quartet that would have its new season in January 2020! Although, it would technically be a Quintet, wouldn't it?**

**It is awesome to see how much popularity this series has gain in both in Japan and globally. Can't wait to see that! And possibly for Motoyasu to get his ass handed to him by everyone else, possibly Tanya who would absolutely destroy him the first chance she gets.**

**And if Malty get screw over by literally everyone that isn't part of the Shield Hero universe, I would be so happy…**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**

* * *

A group of soldiers, at least a dozen of them fully dressed in plate armour and armed with swords, stood there snickering at me. I can see one of them even has something akin to lust in his eyes. Great, another one who thinks I'm a girl…

Their leader glanced around for a moment, before letting out a snicker, "Looks like that guardian whore isn't here right now. Good for us."

My hand immediately moved to the Vassal Cross, ready to whip my chain at them at a moment's notice. There's at least five of them, and their leader seems to have better armour than the rest. Most of their weak points are covered in chainmail, so I doubt I'll be able to aim for them.

I'm at a huge disadvantage here…

"S-Sir! S-She's the one!" One of the soldiers who wasn't snickering at me instead points at me with a panic tone in his voice, "She's the one that killed my most of my platoon!"

"Wait, you're telling me that half of the men we sent here was killed by her?"

"Well, her and an old man, but they are insanely strong! She was even using a skill!"

"A skill? Don't be ridiculous. How can an animal like her use something like that?" The knight scoffed, "No matter. You guys know what to do. Rough her up and bound her tight."

"Sir, yes, sir~!"

The soldiers all charge at me with swords drawn with reckless abandon. I dodged the first sword strike and quickly took off, not wanting to be overwhelmed by their numbers. They immediately gave chase, all the while shouting out derogatory remarks at me.

I need to separate them, take them out one by one. If the throats aren't an option, aim for the eyes. I may have to use [Chain Spike] too, but I'm not sure how many times I can use it before I'm out of SP.

"Come back here! Take your beating like the animal you are!"

Damn, these people sound more like bandits and thugs than actual soldiers…

"Liya! To your right, quick!"

I quickly turn a sharp corner before heading into one of the now-abandoned houses, this one being the once small-time tavern of the village. Ducking behind the bar counter, I tighten my grip on my weapon and waited patiently, just as the doors are kicked opened by the soldiers.

"Spread out! She has to be hiding in here somewhere!"

Their footsteps echoes across the wooden floors, followed by sounds of them kicking over furniture and tearing the place apart. When I heard one footstep got close to the counter, I spring my trap. I immediately stand up and whip my chains around his neck tightly to choke him.

My actions alerted his squad who immediately dashes towards me with swords drawn, only for me leap over the counter, pull him along as I dodge a sword strike. With a mighty tug, I swing him over and sent him crashing into his friend with heavy thud, knocking them over each other onto the floor.

With a brief moment to breath, I count a total of five soldiers in the tavern with me. That's at least half of them. The rest of them must be looking somewhere else.

Another of his squad came charging with sword prep to stab me. I jumped onto the counter to dodge the attack as the sword is lodged into the oak bar counter, and I took his moment of surprise to leap and land onto his face, sending him falling onto ground and knocking him out.

Without giving them a chance to regroup, I unleash [Chain Spike] towards the two soldiers that were getting up after being knocked down, piercing one through the chest while the other through the throat.

As the two of them collapses onto the ground with one of them gurgling on his own blood, I have come to a shocking revelation about myself. The first time I've killed, I actually froze up from the terror of it.

But now, I don't feel anything for killing those two, like killing them is on par of the course and any guilt of performing that act is lost to me now.

Not sure if that's a good thing…

"Liya! Behind you!"

"How dare you, you bitch!"

Yelling his lungs away, one of the soldiers swings his sword at me. I ducked under his swing and slams the Cross's pommel into the soldier's unarmoured side, a loud crack is heard and he screams in pain. As he stumbles back while holding his side, I whip my chains around him and swings him into the wooden pillar.

A sickening crack later and he flops onto the ground unmoving.

"…Did you just break his spine?"

"Yeah… I think I did…"

"Were you aiming for that?"

"Not really… I was lucky, I guess?"

"W-What the hell!?" The last soldier looks around at his squad with eyes wide and sweat pouring down his face, his weapon shaking in his hands, "H-How!? You're just a filthy animal!"

I stay silent at that comment and swings my weapon, the chain whips around his weapon and pulled it out of his grasp onto the floor in front of me. He immediately understood the message and ran out of the tavern screaming for help.

Well, that took care of that. But…

"This way! She's in here!"

"Welp, time to leave!"

"Before that, I want to try something."

"Try what?"

I pick up the sword from the ground and places the blade on the counter.

If I remember correctly, the book states that one of the recommended forms requires fragments of a blade to unlock it. And since I have a sword right here, there's only one thing to do.

I raises the Vassal Cross and slams down its pommel into the sword as hard as I can. While it did not break on impact, the metal did fracture at the point of impact. A couple more hits later, and the blade broke in two. Taking care to not cut my hand on the edge, I pick up the top half of the broken blade and let it get absorbed into the Vassal Cross's jewel.

Unlocked:  
Chain Sword Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +3, Blade Chain Strike]

When the window shows up, I nodded with a smile. If I remember correctly, to change form, I just have to think about the form I want it to change into and…

The Vassal Cross glows in my grip as its form changes in front of my eyes. Moments later, the Cross changes into something resembling a sword.

The hilt looks pretty much the same with the exception the arrowhead-shaped protrusions is longer and resembles tips of swords, the sword tip is now a full-length sword that have small paper-thin gaps along the blade.

"Huh. So that's what changing form feels like…"

"Good to know." I nodded as I swing my new 'sword' about to get a feel of it. Like with the chain whip, my body effortlessly moved in tandem to what I want to do. Man, [Battle Sense] is really useful…

"Okay, good. Now let's get out of here before-"

*BAM*

"There you are!"

"Damn it, they are already here!"

The door is slammed open and the remaining soldiers runs in with swords drawn; the knight from before marches in with his own weapon, an ornamental straight sword, drawn and a scowl on his face.

"You sure made us chase you around, you filthy beast." He growls, before looking around at the dead and unconscious soldiers, "It looks like I greatly underestimated you."

"S-See, sir!? I told you she is strong!"

"You shut your mouth!" Knight socks the scared soldier in the helmet, knocking him to the ground. He then turns to his men, "Surround her! Don't let her escape!"

They all did as he said, snickering as they circle around me and form a ring, blocking all possible paths of escape.

"Oh boy, this looks bad, Liya…"

"You'll pay for what you did to my men." The knight growls out, "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for forgiveness!"

He then charges towards me with his sword ready. I parries his first swing pretty easily much to his surprise, but he regains his composure, hold his sword with both hands and swings back at me with a greater strength, which I have much difficulty in blocking.

The following swings are the same, heavy attacks that I have difficulty blocking and parrying but managed to do so all the same. Despite that, it is clear that the difference in strength is in the knight's favour. I am slowly getting pushed back with each attack.

This guy… he is way more skilled than the soldiers, not to mention stronger…!

He manages to break through my guard and then slashes at me. I manage to dodge it but got a cut on my forearm instead. It's a good thing the wound is only skin deep, though the blood dripping isn't good at all.

"This isn't good… Get some distance and use your new skill! It should give you an advantage!"

I nodded at his advice as I block his next attack. Gritting my teeth, I push his weapon aside and followed up by kicking him in the guts hard, knocking him away stumbling on his feet. Gaining some distance, I proceed to activate my new skill.

"[Blade Chain Strike]!"

As I swing my 'sword', the 'blade' break into several segments connected by a thick metallic wire running through them. The segments glow in indication of the skill's activation and the now whip-styled sword whips through the air and slashes through the knight's chest plate, cutting to his skin and drawing blood.

"S-Sir!"

He looked down at his broken chest plate, touching his obviously skin-deep wound and gasping at the blood on his fingertips. "That… That was a skill…! How is a dumb animal like you using that!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I stated amused. Got to say, it felt great to see those arrogant punks get shocked for underestimating me.

Roaring out, the knight charges back at me with a wide downward swing, that I dodge to the side before leaping back and swings my blade-whip at him, slicing across his chest and slashing his chest plate clean off him.

I then proceeds on the offensive, giving him no time to react as I swing my weapon at him over and over again, slashing into his torso and limbs with no mercy. He manages to block some of it with his sword, but those unprotected by armour are relentlessly sliced into.

While the wounds I inflicted are only skin-deep, the number of cuts he receives is more than enough for him to bleed to death if untreated.

"D-Damn you, filthy animal…"

I ignore the comment as I stepped back and unleashes [Blade Chain Strike]. He slashes his sword to try and parry the attack, only for my skill to slash into his wielding hand and knocks his weapon out of his grasp, slicing off his ring and pinkie finger in the process.

"GRAAHHH!"

"Sir!"

His screams of pain echoes around us as he grasps his injured hand, his weapon stabbing onto the bar counter next to him. My blade-whip slides its segments back into each other and reforming into its somewhat proper blade. "Do you want to carry on?"

"T-This isn't possible…" He pants out, blood spilling all over the wooden floor, "You weren't supposed to…"

I swing my weapon at him, the sword-whips lashes out and cuts into the wooden plank just next to him; he shrieks in response before running out screaming for a retreat. The rest of his men quickly followed suit, leaving behind their weapons as they left.

"…Well, that takes care of them." Taishou noted, "As expected of soldier fodder, all bark and no bite-Liya!?"

I found myself collapsing onto my knees, the tension in my body loosening up the moment those soldiers left the tavern. "Oh man… I…I don't think I can move right now…"

"You've really overdid it with yourself, huh? Got to thank [Battle Sense] for allowing you to fight like you did…"

"Yeah… definitely…"

That was a close one, too. That knight is no pushover compared to his soldiers, and all I could do is scare him off…

But I got to admit, seeing that man run off in terror, that felt really good…

"Liya? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…"

"…"

It took me about thirty minutes to regain enough strength in my legs to get back up. After that, I manages to return to where I found the flag.

But when I go to retrieve it…

"…Oh, those sons of bitches! How dare they…!"

No one is going to take this lying down…

* * *

"Liya!" Letia cries as she tackles me into a hug when I returned to the campsite, the sky already starting to turn orange. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry…" I tiredly chuckles, "It just took a little longer than I hoped…"

"So, you found it?"

"Yeah, I did. But…"

I raised the flag for her to see. When I first found it, the flag was in a somewhat undamaged state with only a few dirt marks and some torn edges, nothing that a little needle and thread can't fix.

But now, most likely after those soldiers have their way with it, the green flag is filled with holes and slash marks across it, the shield insignia is completely in tatters. It can't be considered a flag any more than it is a dirty rag.

"Oh… oh my goodness…" Letia gasps, "How could they… Our gift from Lord Seaetto…"

"Sorry… I wasn't able to protect this thing…"

"Oh, no! You are not at fault here, Liya." She assures me with a pat on my shoulder, "And it's just one flag. We can always redraw it again."

"Even so…"

I gritted my teeth. If only I have taken those people out from the get go, if only I didn't just let them go like that… Those bastards… I'll make them pay, all of them…! I'll…!

"Liya, snap out of it!" Taishou shouting at me got me out of my anger-induced trance, "Calm down. You're not fighting those soldiers right now. Take some deep breaths. Come on."

I reluctantly follow his advice and took in a couple deep breathes to calm myself down. There's a small ember of anger still inside of me, but not enough to overtake my senses. "Uoh… thanks, Taishou…"

"Eh, no problem." He tells me.

Letia clears her throat to get my attention, and I quickly turn to face her as she said, "While you were gone, Hohen came back."

"Gramps's back? That was fast." I mused, "Did Gavan said anything?"

"Well…"

* * *

"The mansion was ransacked!?"

Gramps grimly nodded at my shocked comment, him standing with a gathering of people that consists of myself, him, Sadeena for some reason, and the village elder.

"When I got there, the door was broken right through. The furniture is broken and everything was scattered all about, all the shelves are empty, including the papers in the lord's office. All the servants in the mansion are dead, most likely killed. Even the guards aren't spared."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. That mansion should have been well protected, especially with Gavan there! "How could this happen…!?"

"Are there any survivors?" Sadeena asked worriedly.

"Just those two."

He pointed to the two people currently unconscious in a tent nearby. Gavan has white bandages covering his entire torso and head, while Éclair has them around her gut and shoulder with a medical patch on her cheek. Those two are the only ones that have made it out of the mansion alive. "Found them in a secret room in Lord Seaetto's bedroom."

"Ah, a panic room… they must not have notice it…" Taishou noted.

"Éclair…" I couldn't tell how relieved I am to see Éclair alive.

"What do we do now?" The village elder asked, "If those soldiers attacked the mansion too, that means that Lord Seaetto's protection is no longer in effect. We won't be able to call for aid."

"The only choice we have left is to keep hiding…" Gramps stated, "But that won't work forever. They will eventually find us."

"We could always run." The elder suggests.

"That's a bad idea." Sadeena points out, "We don't have the supplies to keep running, not to mention the amount of people we have and that includes the kids and elderly. The pursuers would catch up to us in no time. What we need to do right now is to seek protection from another lord." She turns to gramps, "Do Lord Seaetto has any allies we can trust? Anyone at all?"

"He has a few, but their territories are a good distance from here."

"Which one of them is the closest from us?" She asked.

"None, unfortunately…"

"…Reichnott…"

We turned to the now conscious Gavan, who manages to get that name out, "…Lord Reichnott…"

"Reichnott?" I asked, "Wasn't that the noble you sent a message to ask for help?"

"If it's him…" He grunted as Letia helps him up, "…then we might be able to get him to shelter us…"

"How can you be so sure?" The villager elder asked worriedly, "For all you know, he could turn us."

"No, not him." Gramps stated, "I know that noble, he's one of the few in the equalist faction. And he has sent aid to the village in the past, so he at least views our village as an important asset. But his territory is a several miles away, much too far for our meager supplies to hold."

"His messenger came in yesterday morning." He stated, "It is stated that aid for our village will come within two days. If we can meet them in the middle…"

"They could take us to Reichnott's territory." Gramps concluded, "That could work. What do you think, elder?"

The village elder muses for a moment, rubbing his beard in habit before responding, "That is the only option we can take. Very well, we'll go with that plan. I'll gather everyone and inform them of our decision."

With that settled, we all went our separate ways to prepare for tomorrow's journey.

I went along with Letia to look after Gavan and Éclair.

While my uncle is awake and well, Éclair is still unconscious from her wounds. From what Letia has explained to me, she was found with a sword piercing right through her gut, and it was a miracle that she didn't die from blood loss before gramps found her with Gavan. However, she still lost a lot of blood and would probably remain unconscious for several more days to fully recover.

I parted back some of her bangs, wincing at the small bruises around her face that wasn't covered up by medicinal patches. "How could they do this to her…"

"She fought back; you know." Gavan tells me, "With nothing but her sword, she manages to take down several soldiers on her own. At least until…"

Getting stabbed in the gut with a sword, is what's left unsaid.

"If we had known, you guys won't…" I muttered out, "I could have…"

"There's nothing you could've done." He stated, "Even if you made it there, you could've been overrun and killed."

"Even so!" I punches the ground in frustration, "I could have prevented this! Éclair wouldn't be hurt this badly! I'm a Hero, aren't I!? So why can't I protect anything!?"

"Liya…"

"There's no point thinking about that, Liya." Taishou tells me, "Just because your class is Hero doesn't mean you are all-powerful."

"But I can be…"

"L-Liya?"

I look down at the Vassal Cross, the map in the book crosses my mind. If I can unlock this weapon's true power, if I can unleash its full potential, I could protect them all.

Yeah, if I have all that power, I can-

"LIYA!"

"Huh?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Taishou's voice, who proceeds to add, "I know what you are thinking of doing, and I agree it would be the best choice. But if there's one thing I know for certain, it is that power corrupts; and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Taishou…?"

"Promise me, Liya. No, _swear_ to me that you won't let the power go to your head."

Taishou's words echoes something in my mind. Power corrupts… yeah, that much to true. I have read stories that has good people turn evil from having too much power. But I want power to protect the ones closest to me, to fight for my family. That's reason enough to want power, right?

"…Yeah, I swear I won't let the power go to my head."

"…That's all I needed to hear."

"Liya? Taishou?"

I turned to Letia and Gavan, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

I steady my nerves and then tell them what I planned on doing.

"I'm thinking of going on a journey of my own."

* * *

I let out a small sigh of relief as I packed the last of the things that I need for the journey ahead into the Vassal Cross's inventory. "And that's the last of it."

"This inventory system sure is useful, huh?"

"I'll say."

It is in the middle of the night, where everyone is fast asleep with the exception of me. I'm currently in my room without anyone's knowing, busy preparing to sneak off in the darkness of night.

My conversation with my uncle and aunt didn't exactly go well. For one, Letia is firmly against me heading off on some quest to unlock the Vassal Cross's power, saying that it is too risky and I'm still too young to be undertaking in such things. Gavan agrees, only on the fact that I have no real solid idea on where I'm supposed to do and what I am to do when I get there.

Even so, I know I have to go. I'm pathetically weak right now, way too weak for someone who has the class of Hero. If unlocking the Vassal Cross's true powers can help me get stronger, can help me protect them better, than it's worth the risk, regardless of what they think.

Which is why I'm planning of sneaking away. I can't let them stop me now.

"Still, I have to agree with Gavan." Taishou stated, "The only clue we have is that it is in some mountainous region, but it didn't say where that region is. How are we supposed to find out where that is?"

"By cross-referencing with another map, duh." I explained as I exited my room, "We just have to purchase a map of the kingdom and compared it to the map in the book."

"Uh-huh. And how and where are you expecting to buy a map?"

"In the next town, of course."

"And where is that, exactly?"

"Um…"

"Liya, maybe you should wait till morning before heading out? Maybe ask your grandfather about this? He seems to be knowledgeable enough, he can help us out."

"I don't know…" I grimaced at the thought as I descend down the stairs, "I don't think he'll allow me to go like that-"

"Allow you to go_ where_, exactly?"

I flinched at the extremely familiar voice, one that I dreaded hearing before leaving. I turn to my side to find gramps standing there, arms crossed and a scowl on his brow.

"…welp, there goes that plan."

Taishou's input just fill my gut with even more dread as my adopted grandfather starts tapping his finger on his forearm impatiently, "Well, I'm waiting, Liya."

"…I, uh… t-this is…" I stutter about trying to come up with an excuse, before finally resigning myself and just tell him the truth, "I'm going to unlock the Vassal Cross's power. You see, the book I found alongside it states that a good majority of its power is locked and there might be a key marked on a map that supposedly unlocks it, and I'm thinking of heading there."

"I see, and where exactly is that key supposedly is?"

"I'm… not so sure on that yet, but I will find that out!"

"…"

"…Please, gramps!" I begged, "I need to get stronger, and this is might be my best shot at doing so! I don't care what you say, I'm heading there no matter what!"

"…hah…"

He lets out a sigh to my confusion before telling me to follow him. We head to the living room where he proceeds to unravel a map of the region on the dining table.

"The next town over is here, Rita Village, and it is at least a five-day hike from here, four if you hurry. I suggest you head there and register at their Adventurer Guild branch before doing anything. Adventurers have way access to plenty of geographical information, and there are many branches all over, not just in the Melromarc."

"…Huh?" Why is he suddenly telling me all of this?

"You're still going to sneak out no matter what, right?" He explains with a smile, "If so, I rather help you survive than let you head off to your death like that."

"Gramps…"

He then proceeds to tell me several more tips, like directions to Rita, where and when to camp for the night, what kind of monsters I am expecting to deal with, the exchange rate for monster parts and so on. He even tells me what kind of map I should purchase first for reference.

Once all is said and done, we left the house and on the walkway. The full moon is still up high, giving me enough light to look around.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." I stated, now having the white hooded cloak that I got for my birthday last year, "Can you tell Letia and Gavan I'm sorry for me?"

"Can do." He nodded, "Take care now."

"I will." I bowed before walking away, the moonlight shining down the path that I'm walking on. Soon enough, my childhood home is nothing but a tiny silhouette in the distance.

"Your grandfather sure is a nice fellow, huh?" Taishou points out.

"Yeah." I agreed, "He sure is…"

And just like that, my journey as the Vassal Hero begins.

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**There! Finished with this chapter! **

**Damn, I finally finished with the prologue! I've got to say, that is the most difficult part of this story so far.**

**For those who are wondering, yes, I'm divulging from canon a little, like the village not getting totalled for example. There won't be any massive changes, but there will be changes nonetheless, and it would matter down the line, so take note of that. **

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Adventurer**

"Hraah!"

A swing of my chain is enough to pop the Balloons coming at me, their ruptured body parts flutter down onto the grassy plains.

"Man, those things are super annoying, aren't they?"

"Yeah, definitely." I agree with Taishou on that front. Balloons are notorious for being really annoying to take down, even if it only need one hit to take one down. Even kids can take them down if they want to.

Well, the scraps are worth some money at least. Hopefully enough to pay for the registration fee…

It has been a few days since I left Rurorona Village to partake in this journey. Taking the path that gramps has advised me, I'm slowly making my way towards Rita Village. Along the way, I have encountered several monsters that I managed to take down, mostly Balloons and Usapils, which I proceeds to absorb parts of their carcass into the Vassal Cross to unlock more forms.

So far, I'm only managed to unlock these:

Orange Balloon Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +1]  
(Mastered)

Red Balloon Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +2, Agility +1]  
(Mastered)

Usapil Cross  
[Equip Effect: Agility +2, Quick Step]  
(Mastered)

They don't have much stats increase on their own, but Taishou advises that we master all of them regardless, which he states to stack up all the minor boosts and skills together which gives more additional boost in total compared to only unlocking a singular powerful form with strong stat boost. Quantity over quality, as he says.

With that in mind, I decide to use and master any form I unlock as much as possible, which is basically includes sleeping with that form on which masters it way faster than I thought.

Speaking of which, the Usapil Cross's skill of [Quick Step] is amazingly useful. It is basically as it said, a quick movement in any direction in a straight line for a set distance. Taishou likes to call Flash Step for some reason.

On the same note, my level has increased as well. From Lv10 all the way to Lv19. While the amount is absurd, Taishou theorises that a good bulk of it is from killing those soldiers back then.

After all, if killing monsters garter experience, won't killing humans be the same?

…That line of thought honestly frightens me.

"Oh hey, I levelled up again." I noted when I check my status.

"Nice! Just five more levels till we can use the Cerberus series!"

"It would be nice to use those forms…"

Those forms has one heck of a boost, not to mention that the Cerberus Fang Cross has a skill call [Wild Chain] that I _really_ want to see. If the name implies as such, it's another attack skill that could be useful in the long run. It might be stronger than my current attack skills.

Plus, [Wild Chain] sounds really cool to say out loud.

"So, how far are we to Rita Village?" Taishou asked.

"Hm, we have been walking for three days, so we must be at least a day away…" I noted. We even passed by the people Lord Reichnott has sent two days ago. It has to be close by now…

"Hm? Hey, is there something up ahead?"

"Huh?"

I peered towards the distance to make out something on the road up ahead. While not very clear, it looks like a carriage getting surrounded by what looks like four-legged monsters, wolves from the shape of silhouettes. There seem to be movement around the carriage as well.

From the looks of things, it seems like the carriage is in danger of being overrun.

"That doesn't look good…"

"Coming across a caravan about to be overrun by monsters… damn, that's cliché as all hell…"

I have no idea what Taishou is talking about, but it doesn't change the fact that those people are in need of some assistance. I wonder if they'll give me a ride to town?

"[Quick Step]."

The skill rockets me down the slope as fast as it possibly can. I apply the skill a few more times along the way before finally reaching to the caravan.

Once I got close enough, I immediately changes my weapon to the Chain Sword Cross form and stabbing into the first wolf in front of me, piercing its heart with ease.

"W-Who's there!?" One of the carriage's guardsmen shouted as I pull my weapon out of the dead wolf, an adventurer as seen from his outfit of metal breastplate and pauldrons under his tunic as well as the simple iron sword in his hands. "Who are you!?"

Ignoring him, I turn my attention back to the pack of wolves, who now have changed their target to me.

Six wolves in total as far as I can see, all fully grown too. There are a couple dead ones dotted about with arrows sticking out of them or slice marks on their body, most likely killed by the adventurer with the sword. They seem to be Dire Wolves, if the dark fur with white spot between the eyes is any indicator.

The one that looked the oldest must be the pack leader, so I got to get rid of him first…

As expected, the presumed pack leader howls and the pack all moved at once. The three wolves to my right charge at me with much ferocity, while the remaining two of the left circles around me for a pincer maneuverer with claws out. The first one to get close to me lunged forward with its jaws wide open, preparing to bite down on me.

"[Quick Step]."

With a quick apply of my skill has me dodge the bite with ease before I swing my weapon, unlatching the blade segments as the blade-whip beheads the monster with a quick slash. Before the rest could react, I spun around and slashes another wolf's head clean off. I then retract the whip back into its sword mode, takes a running start and then stabbing into another wolf's head right between the eyes.

The pack leader then uses the fact that I have my blade still stuck in its pack's body to lunges at me at great speeds with its jaws wide opened, ready to bite down on my neck.

"Lass, look out!"

Instead of pulling out my sword from the thick canine skull, I changes its form into back into its Iron Cross form, which has no blade to stick into the skull thus unsticking myself, and dodge away from its bite while slamming my foot into its jaw, closing it around its tongue and stunning it in the process.

the last two members of the pack quickly lunges at me with their claws ready to swipe at me, which I avoid by stepping to the side before whipping my chain around one of the pair's torso and then proceeds to swing it around like a ragdoll, bashing its partner aside with it before finally slamming it into its still stunned leader.

I then change my weapon back to the Chain Sword Cross and with a quick apply of [Quick Step], speeds towards them and stabs my blade right through its heart with one clean strike. A [Chain Spike] later and the leader dies along with it.

"And that's that, I guess…" I let out a small sigh as I ripped my weapon out of the two dead wolves. Dire Wolves are the top of the low levelled monsters in the region, according to the monster encyclopaedia Letia has lying around anyways, so I didn't think I could actually beat them no problem…

Then again, I'm already Lv20 at this point and most low levelled monsters aren't that big of a threat at this point.

"Liya! Behind you!"

With his warning in my ear, I quickly turn around to see the partner of the wolf that I just killed coming straight at me with jaws wide open. I have my weapon ready to slice at it-

Only for it to get sniped out of the air by an arrow into its body, followed by several more stabbing into its torso moments later and killing it. I blinked at the dead wolf for a moment, before turning to the caravan to see one of the adventures on its roof with a bow drawn.

It is a young woman in a short-sleeved dress with a leather breastplate that straps over to her left side and high leather boots. She has a bow in her hand and a quiver strapped to her waist.

"You alright?" The swordsman asked, "That was a close one."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the save."

"No problem." The archer nodded with a smile as she drops down from the roof and walks up to me, "Although, we should be the ones thanking you."

"Yeah definitely." The swordsman nervously chuckles, "We might get overrun if weren't for your assist. Not only that…" He whistles in admiration at my work, "To take down six of them like that, you are definitely no ordinary adventurer."

"Um… I'm not an adventurer, sir." I tells him.

"Seriously!? Damn, you must be one of those natural fighter types!" He stated excitedly as he pats me on the back, "You should definitely consider becoming one! We can party up!"

"That is enough, Steve. Stop harassing the poor kid." The archer chides her partner who flinches at her tone before backing away, "Sorry for my partner here. He gets very excited when he meets strong fighters."

"Oh, it's no problem, miss…"

"Ah, my name is Lisa. And this is my buffoon of a partner, Steve."

"That's me. And really sorry for being at your face like that, miss…" He apologizes.

"I-It's fine, really." I cringed at the 'miss' before correcting him, "And also, I'm a guy, not a girl."

"…wait, what?"

Both adventurers are completely stunned silent. Steve has his jaws wide opened in complete shock while Lisa looks like she is still trying to process what I just said.

"…I think you broke them."

"Yeah, I think I did…"

It took a good while for them to fully reboot their conscious.

Lisa is completely floored by the revelation and pretty much asked me how I am able to keep my 'beauty', which I can't give any real answer to her disappointment. Her partner, on the other hand, is pretty much in agony over the fact that there's a guy who could look so cute and girly despite not born the right gender.

After that, when I asked, they agreed to help ferry me towards the next town, which just happens to be Rita Village. Coincidence or fated meeting, we are lucky to come across them when we did.

They even agree to help dismantle the wolves and allow me to keep the pelts from the ones that I've helped kill. According to the merchant, they sold for plenty of silver to the right seller, and are great use for armour by upcoming adventurers, especially ones that are looking to move up the ranks.

On that note, I have used one of the pelts to unlock a new form:

Dire Wolf Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack +4, Defense +2, Hunting Chain]

I can't wait to see what kind of skill [Hunting Chain] can be. Hopefully it's another attack skill I can put to good use.

* * *

As we made our way towards Rita Village, I reveal to them my decision of becoming an adventurer, much to Steve's glee who decides to help me by teaching me everything he knows about the job and what it details to.

For starters, in order to become an official adventurer, you must first register for a license at one of the Adventurer Guild's many branches across the kingdom. The process is pretty straight forward. You first paid the registration fee, which varies depending on the region, and then you are given a test of sorts.

It can range from finding a specific material, to hunting a certain type of monster. It is all up to the Guild. Once completed, after some more paperwork, the licence is then given along with your rank plate.

Hopefully, the fee isn't too high. I don't have much with me at the moment.

Speaking of which, every adventurer is divided into ranks. Descending from the strongest, they are:

A-rank

B-rank

C-rank

D-rank

E-rank

F-rank

F-ranks are the newcomers and the bottom of the barrel, the rookies to put it kindly. They are the ones that deal with most of the low-paying odd jobs. E-ranks to C-ranks are slightly better off with access to higher paying requests but are still quite low on the 'hierarchy' in a sense.

The A-ranks and B-ranks, on the other hand, are considered to be the elites, the highest ranks an adventurer can take without being associated with the kingdom or a Hero. They are the ones that comes to mind when the term 'adventurer' is brought up. They are the ones with access to the highest paying request available, and the ones that can be considered 'Heroes' in a way.

On that note, in order to rank up, you have to accomplish a required number of requests after which you are interviewed by the Guild Master for their approvable to up your rank. The requirements vary from each branch and Guild Master, but the requirements for anything higher than C is pretty high and neigh impossible at times.

No wonder those at B-rank and above are consider elites…

For your information, Steve and Lisa are both D-rank, but they are planning on ranking up soon after a couple more requests.

Requests are sorted out into ranks as well, based on the reward presented which can ranged from just few copper coins to up to several gold coins if you are lucky. They can be all sorts of things, from minor chores like gathering herbs and deliveries, to dangerous hunts for strong monsters for their parts.

In order to complete a request, all you have to do is pick a request at the guild, inform the receptionist about it, meet the client and finish the task, and then finally reporting back to the Adventurer Guild and collect your reward. It is as simple as that.

Failure to finish a request can lead to a penalty and/or a fine, depending on the situation of course. The penalty often can be as minor fining the adventurer(s), to demotion and at worst revoking their license.

"And that's about it for the basics, I believe." Steve noted as he and his partner sat at the back of the caravan with me, "If there's anything else you want to know, I suggest checking with the receptionists. They will tell you if they can."

"I see… thank you for teaching me, Steve."

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'm always happy to help an adventurer-to-be!" He chuckles, "Especially someone as talented as you! Hey, just out of curiosity, what's your level right now?"

"Steve!" Lisa chides her partner with a slap to the head much to his agony, "You can't just ask him that!"

"I know, I know! I'm just really curious, that's all!" He stated, "For someone so young to fight like he is, he must at least be level twenty or so!"

"Even still! To ask someone you just met about their levels, how tactless can you get!?"

I left the two adventurers argue it out and went up to sit by the caravan driver, "Thanks again for letting me ride with you, Mr Lyon."

"It's no big deal." The elderly man chuckles, "You've scratched my back, so I scratch yours. But still…"

"Hm?"

"Pardon my tactlessness, but I can't help overhear your intentions of becoming an adventurer." He confesses with a grimace, "And while I don't want to spoil the dreams of the youth, I feel I have to say this at least."

"Say what?" I asked.

"You should really think twice of becoming an adventurer, especially in this town." He stated to my confusion, "You came from the Seaetto Region, right? Where the independent demi-human village resides?"

"Yeah, I'm from there. What's the problem with that?"

"Well, many people in the kingdom don't like seeing demi-humans to be anything besides slaves, especially adventurers." He explains, "And there's a B-rank adventurer in this town who absolutely loathes demi-humans. I tell you, there are plenty of bad rumours going around."

"Is that so?" Well, not like I was expecting anything else. If anything, I'm more shocked that Steve and Lisa aren't as prejudiced as the soldiers I had fought.

"If he finds out that a demi-human is attempting to become an adventurer…" The elder's grip on the reins tightens, "I really hate to see such talent go, all because of some racial divide."

"…Thanks for the warning, but I'm still set on becoming one." I stated. It is the most advantageous path for me to take if I want to unlock the Vassal Cross's true power, after all. No racist bastard or bitch is going to stop me.

"…I see." He sighs, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Rita Village, despite its name, isn't exactly a 'village' as it is a small town.

It has stone walls around its perimeters with a gate that is guarded by a couple guardsmen in light armour wielding spears. In order to enter, you must first pay a toll by the guardhouse but if you are a merchant with a pass, then you are allowed to enter for free like we did.

I want to punch them so hard for calling me a 'slave', damn it…

The town itself is about three times the size of Rurorona, with busy streets and many stone houses of various degree. Among the crowd, there are plenty of people of all walks of life from fellow merchants, adventurers of all kinds, to even nobility with their guards. All in all, completely different from the quiet rural life of Rurorona Village.

After entering through the gate, me and the two adventurers parted ways with the old merchant and we made our way through the busy streets towards our next objective, the Adventurer Guild.

"And here we are." Steve stated as we stood right outside of it.

The building itself is a three-story stone building, with the symbol of a sword pasted above the entrance. Wooden roofs and windows, with a curtain over the entrance to serve as its 'door' of sorts.

"Big…" The word come out of my mouth before I realised it.

"If you think this is big, you should see the other branches." Lisa stated with a giggle that causes my face to heat up in embarrassment.

Following the two adventurers, we enter the building and the loud sounds blasted me from all around.

The inside is nothing but busy, with many armed individuals standing about either discussing or arguing with each other. If anything, it reminds me of a tavern with the exception that there are no bar and the people at the counter isn't serving any type of nutrition.

Opposite it, there's a huge board spread across the wall with many pieces of paper pinned on it, surrounded by many of the same armed people who are taking some of paper and proceeding to queue up by the counter.

So, this is the Adventurer Guild…

"Quite a busy place, isn't it?" Steve stated as he points at the counter, "Just go to any counter to register and they'll handle the rest, though I strongly suggest that receptionist. Among them, she is the least prejudiced against demi-humans."

I follow his finger to the uniformed woman behind the counter. Lime green hair styled in two low pigtails by a couple of white ribbons and wide round cyan eyes, wearing a blue blazer vest over a white blouse and a pencil skirt of similar shade. From her demeanour when she is talking with an adventurer, she does seem to be the type to be friendly yet professional at the same time.

She kind of reminds of Letia for some reason…

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Great! Well, me and Lisa are going to cash in our request. Good luck with your registration!"

With that, the two waves me off before heading towards another queue, leaving me alone at the entrance.

Right, time to go and register-

"Hey! Who let an animal in here!?"

* * *

"Is that Tex? What is he up to?"

"Looks to be a fight."

"My bet is that he'll beat that kid so hard he couldn't even walk anymore!"

"Well, my bet is that he'll just torture her before killing her."

"Wanna bet 10 silvers on that?"

"Deal!"

The receptionist who goes by the name Elizabeth let out a sigh at another scene at the usually loud and boisterous Adventurer's Guild.

When she first applied for the receptionist job, it was out of desperation after getting fired by her previous job as a kitchen helper, just for sneaking out food for some of the hungry demi-human kids that loiter the alleyways of the diner.

She, unlike many that live in this kingdom, doesn't held an ounce of bad blood with the demi-humans. If anything, she quite disliked the prejudice placed on them by both the kingdom and the Church of the Three Heroes. She is not sure it is due to the fact that her family previously was from Shieldfreeden where racial divide isn't as drastic as Melromarc, or because she grew up with demi-humans as playmates.

Regardless of her view on the racial divide, the only reason she applied for the job is the pretty high monthly pay and her desperate need for a well-paying job. She didn't expect to having to deal with rough individuals that are adventurers who are often either too vulgar with their words, over flirtatious to borderline sexual harassment, and even just plain rude.

They are a couple of good adventurers who are pretty well-mannered, if a bit naïve in their world view, but they are few in between the hordes of ruffians that frequent the guild.

Naturally, with this much testosterone in the air, there are bound to be arguments and outright fights over some really petty stuff like how to split the reward, which receptionist girl is hotter, and so forth.

But then there are those fights that are often, at least in her own personal opinion, just dick measuring contests or a simple show of power by the B and A-ranks. Like the fight that is starting right now.

The one inciting it is one of this branch's few B-rank adventurers, Bloody Blade Tex. Dumb alias aside, the longsword wielding warrior earns his rank with a combination hard work and skill as well as some under-the-table deals with the guild's sponsors. He is easily considered the strongest B-rank adventurer in the region, with the equipment to show for it like his red steel enchanted armour and magic mithril sword.

He is also a bit of an egotistic prick who likes to lord over those lower ranked than him and has a real bone to pick with demi-humans for some unknown reason.

Which is who his victim is. A young cat demi-human who looks to have just come in from out of town to register as an adventurer. Shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a simple tunic shirt with pants and leather boots with a hooded white cloak draped on her shoulders, and looks to be unarmed.

It isn't unusual for young kids, especially demi-human kids, to come and register as an adventurer. After all, it is the only career that doesn't discriminate against them in anyway. And way too often has Elizabeth sent such kids off on their test only to never see them ever again.

She has a feeling Tex is somehow responsible for it…

"I don't know who you think you are, but we adventurers have standards to uphold." Tex states with a sneer. "And an animal doesn't fit those standards, especially one who has the gall to try to become one."

"Oh boy, here we go again…" The receptionist next to her whispers to her ear, Elizabeth groans in response.

This isn't the first time Tex harassed newcomers either, especially if they are demi-humans. If anything, it is the usual for him to flaunt his rank around and bully the lower ranks in the morning before heading off on his requests. Demi-humans are often on the top of the list, and way too often has he nearly killed them just for attempting to registering.

Powerless to do anything to prevent another brutal beatdown, she can only pray that the kid wouldn't get too beaten up-

"Excuse me, coming through."

The guild went silent at the sight of the young demi-human just nonchalantly walking around him without any recognition of his words. Elizabeth couldn't believe at what she just seen. No one has ever just brushed Tex off like that, especially someone so young.

"Oh, that kid is dead now…" Her friend stated fearfully.

"…You fility demi-human…!?" Tex growls out as he swiftly draws swords, "You dare ignore me!?"

With a loud shout, he charges right at the kid and swings his sword down at her. She dodges to the side before leaping right at him and slamming her fist into his face, breaking his nose in the process. Tex yells in pain as he palms his bloody broken nose, shocked by the blood in his hand before growling angrily and prepares to take another swing at her.

The kid wasn't done yet as before he could even swing his sword, she draws out something from under her cloak and then slams the pommel of what she could only describes as a sword hilt into his side hard. He lets out another yell as drops his weapon and drops onto his knees in agony, all the while clutching onto his side.

"Y-You bitch…!" He is about to get up, only to get another fist to his face, slamming him onto the ground hard.

"N-No way… Tex got taken down like that…?"

"And with just two hits too…"

"W-Who is that kid?"

Even with the whispers starting in the foreground, Elizabeth couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Tex got beaten by a demi-human, a kid no less! Of all the things she was expecting to happen, seeing the asshole of a B-rank get his ass handed to him is definitely not one of them.

'Even with his ego, Tex is still a genuine B-rank adventurer. For him to get taken down like that… who in the world…?'

"Excuse me."

She is brought back to reality when a voice calls out to her from her counter. In front of her, is the very same kid with a smile on her face as she asked,

"Is this where I register?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yes. This is it. There's a registration fee of 2 silvers, is that alright?"

"Yup, here you go."

Two silver coins are deposit onto the counter. Elizabeth counts for a second before nodding and handing over a slip of paper from behind the counter with some words written on it, "Before we start the test, can you read?"

"Yeah, I can." She nodded.

"Then please collect the following materials-"

"We're not done yet!"

Elizabeth nearly screams at the sight of Tex running towards them with his longsword raised for a strike, face still deformed from the punches he received. The kid lets out what sounds like an annoyed grumbling before with a swing of her arm, unloads a ball and chain into the adventurer's gut hard, sending him flying and crashing into the walls, cracks form on the stone wall upon impact.

This time, the man lets out a cough before collapsing face first onto the floor completely unconscious.

Elizabeth could feel her jaws dropping at the sight. To bring him to his knees is one thing, but to take him out like that? This is unheard of before!

"So, I just collect these materials, right?"

The question snaps her back into attention as she quickly replies back. "Y-Yes! Collect the materials listed there and report back here, that's all you have do. Any questions?"

"Is there a time limit?"

"No, but it is recommended to finish it by nightfall."

"Does the quality of the materials matter?"

"No, it does not. But better-quality materials are welcomed."

"Okay, I got it." She nodded as she pocketed the slip.

"Then I wish you the best of luck."

Elizabeth could only silently watch the possible new adventurer runs out of the guild. Strong to defeat a B-rank no problem, despite the difference in age and size. Not to mention taking out Tex is no simple feat with his enchanted armour, though she is skeptical about the enchanted part now.

Whoever that kid is, she knows that she is definitely making waves. And she knows a few people aren't going to be happy about it.

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**And, done! So, what do you think of the adventurer system I came up with? The Shield Hero never go into too much detail about this part of the world, so I just made one up. Taking into account for every Isekai anime that has adventurers in them, which is to say ALL of them with a few exceptions, I feel I did alright.**

**Quite a fun chapter we have here. I sure hope Liya didn't come off as an OP protagonist. With his stats boosts via the mastered forms as well as his respectively high level, he is bound to be stronger than most adventurers, even those in the lower ranks of the elite.**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bad Luck**

* * *

The registration went a lot better than I thought it would.

Despite that racist asshole trying to pick a fight with me, the process was pretty smooth and now I'm finishing the test for my adventurer's license.

When I was given the list of materials by that receptionist, whom professionalism is more than enough to give me a like in my books, I wasn't expecting to get materials that I know about and where to harvest them.

As such, I was able to finish through with the gathering by the time the sun starts to set.

"Here you go. All the materials on the list." I dump the gathered materials onto the counter for the receptionist to evaluate.

Green Plants aren't that rare, but are pretty tricky to distinguish from the regular weeds with how similar they are. The herb, however, has a unique trait that separate it from the average grass, which is that its three leaves always joins together in a blooming shape. With that in mind, it is possible to spot it out of the weeds if you pay attention. They are useful for making basic medicine and healing potions.

Knocking Bark is a little easier, as the tree it is from produces a kind of sooty smell that could be easily mistaken for smoke. The trunk of the tree, however, is pretty fragile and if the bark splinters in any shape or form, it becomes nothing more than simple firewood. A careful use of a knife is required to harvest them. It is the key ingredient for making anesthetic.

Both of them are pretty easy to find medicinal herbs, but are tough for anyone not used to finding them. Lucky for me, I find plenty of them in the woods near my house and I have used them all the time in making medicine. So, I knew the tricks and know-how to harvest them quickly in bulk.

"W-What the-the sun hasn't even set yet!"

"Is there a problem?"

"A-Ah, no! Everything's fine!" She chuckles before muttering to herself, "She only left for a few hours and already found all of them…!?"

"So… the test? Did I pass?"

"O-Oh, yes! Yes, you did!" The receptionist then pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to me, "Please fill up this registration form and we'll be done."

After filling and returning the form, she hands over what looks like a metal tag of sorts. This one has the letter F carved into it. This is the adventurer license and she warn me to not lose it in any way possible, or there will be a heavy penalty to be paid.

She then goes on to explain the on goings of the Guild as well as the layout of the building.

To the right of the counter is the board of requests that are refilled every morning. To partake in a request, all I have to do is pick one from the board and bring it to any of the receptionists around. If I'm going with a party, I have to note how many and who their names are. After that, I may leave to fulfil it.

I'm also to take note that there are some requests that has a deadline, and failing to finish it by then would results in immediate failure. Failing requests would penalise me with a fine of 5 silvers and the revoking of my license if it is a severe case.

On the left is the stairs heading to the second floor where the lounges are. The lounges are often used by high ranking adventurers who needs some privacy for their personal business, and by noble clients whose requests are of an information sensitive manner.

Only those who are ranked C and above are allowed to the second floor and beyond with the Guild Master's office at the third floor.

"And that's all for the guild's layout." She concluded, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Is there anywhere I can sell monster parts?"

"Oh, you can sell it here at the Guild." She explains, "We have a special service for that. Do you have anything to sell?"

I nodded and took out the Balloon scraps and Usapil leather from my Inventory from under my mantle. They are low levelled monsters, so I'm not expecting that much. I'll throw in a few Dire Wolf pelts as well.

"Oh, that's quite a bunch you got there and… are those Dire Wolf pelts!?"

"Yeah, I've defeated a few on my way to town."

"You beat a few of them!? Dire Wolves are Level 20 monsters, you know!"

"Yeah, so…?"

"…"

The receptionist didn't say anything and just quietly accepts my loot, calls up a couple of people for evaluation before handing over a total sum of 4 silver coins and 89 bronze coins. Add that to my savings and I should have enough to last for a few days. Hopefully, the inn around here doesn't cost too much.

* * *

"One night is 3 silver coins."

Damn, I didn't think an average inn cost that much!

Begrudgingly, I hand over the coins to the innkeeper, who examines the coins for a moment before nodding and handing over the room key. What was that all about?

As I head to the room, managed to overhear another person asking for a room and the innkeeper said…

"One night is 1 silver coin."

"Oh, that's fucking bullshit!"

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. All the other people in the inn turns to face me, all of them humen who starts to glare a hole into me. Even the innkeeper has the smuggest look on his face, taunting me to try and do something.

Filled with frustration over the matter, I decided to just let those racist bastards have their way and move to my room.

Thankfully, the room isn't that bad, so I guess that's good at least.

"Racists fuckers and their stupid rip-offs…" I grumbles out as I lay on the bed. There goes my original plan of buying a map to cross-reference with the map in the book. With all those rip-off prices, there's no telling how much I need for one.

Money is definitely top priority right now. Tomorrow, I better take as many requests I am physically allowed and then earn as much money as I can.

I don't know when the next Wave would come and if it is true that I'll be dragged into it, I need to get good equipment. And that means armour.

"Man, that guy was an asshole!"

"Oh, you're still around."

"Yeah, sorry for not saying anything until now. Didn't want to freak more people like with your family."

"I guess that's fair…"

"So, what's the next move?"

"Earn as much money as I can, and then buy a map for cross-reference."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious. But would it be enough? If I know my Isekai anime tropes, the only requests we can do is gathering herbs and stuff, and those don't offer up much in terms of reward."

"True, Steve did say that much. I wonder if I can sell medicine to the general store in town?" I highly doubt they would turn away good medicine, especially with the Waves and monsters about.

"Also, I think you should look out for Tex."

"Who?"

"That guy that tried to cleave you in two?"

"Him? Why?"

"Well, tropes aside, I know plenty of elites like him. And they won't take what you did to him too well, especially when racism is added to the mix. If it's not him, then those associated with the same rank might take action against you."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh, positive. Was at the brunt of the same thing back in middle school. Bigger the ego, the pettier they get."

Geez, this adventurer stuff is way too troublesome than it is worth…

"Okay, then how should I go about this, then?"

"I would suggest teaming up with other like-minded adventurers, but other than Steve and his partner, I don't think there's anyone in that Guild who would join your part."

"And if they help us, they'll get in trouble for helping us…" They are pretty nice people, far better than the racist assholes we just encountered. It wouldn't be right to drag them into this. "We can't do that then. We have to deal with this ourselves."

"Well, that just leaves only one option: power-levelling!"

"Which is…"

"Just keep killing monsters nonstop and soak up all that EXP! Maybe we can find a few more Dire Wolves along the way! Say, have you checked your status after killing them?"

Now that he mentioned it, I didn't do that, did I? I was too busy talking with Steve about the adventurer thing.

Following his advice, I brought up my status and is completely floored with what I found out.

"I'm now Level 22!?" I levelled up twice from killing six Dire Wolves!?

"That's right. Didn't that receptionist say that those wolves are Level 20 monsters? They give way more EXP than the Balloons and small monsters we have been fighting. If we killed enough of them, I'm sure we can break into level 30 in no time!"

"Would that be enough?" I wondered.

"You defeated a B-rank adventurer at Level 22, right? Once you reach Level 30, you might be strong enough to content with the A-rankers! Even if they are racists, I doubt they are willing to piss off someone who is stronger than them."

"…Ah, strength makes right, you mean…"

That's true. Not to mention, those pelts have been sold for plenty of money. Add with those requests and medicine sales, we might make enough money in no time at all!

"Let's do that, then!"

"Alright! Then we better wake up bright and early to pick up the best requests we can get!"

"You got it!"

*GROWL*

"…Right after I eat something."

At least I still have some hard bread left…

* * *

Taishou manages to get me up by the time the sun starts to rise. Though I was a bit groggy from the sudden awakening.

When we made it to the Guild, the hall is way more crowded than yesterday, with the majority of them all scrambling at the request board and tearing out request after request without stopping before rushing towards the counter at a frantic pace.

Heck, there were even punches being thrown within the chaos.

"This isn't what I've expected…"

"Hey, Liya!"

Steven walks up to me waving his arm and a big smile on his face, Lisa following close behind with a smaller grin instead.

"Oh, hey Steve. Morning Lisa." I greeted.

"Well, well. Would you look at that?" He leans down to look at the adventurer tag hanged around my neck, "That was way quicker than I though. Congrats of becoming an adventurer!"

"Thank you. The test wasn't that hard, to be honest."

"Are you serious!? Don't you know how hard it is to find one Green Plant!? Those things are stupidly hard to make out among the weeds!"

"It's not hard if you know how to look for it."

"Steve's difficulty with passing the test aside, I take it you came early to get the best paying request?" Lisa asked, I nodding in response, "Well, you're not the only one with that idea. Almost every F and E ranked adventurer came here this early to do just that. I doubt you'll be able to find a good one."

"Well, that's just great…"

"But there are way too many people… and I think some of them are D-rankers…" She noted, "Why would they come so early…?"

Hm… too many people? And D-rankers as well…

This is might be what Taishou was talking about. Tex most definitely is behind this. They must be stopping me from getting all the good paying jobs…

"Say, if you want, you could team up with us." Steve tells me, "We could get the higher paying requests as a party."

"With you guys? Are you sure?"

"Steve, that wouldn't work." Lisa stated, "You know the rules state that no adventurer can get any requests higher than their rank is allowed, even if their party has a higher ranked adventurer."

Right, there was that. The receptionist yesterday did mention something like that. According to her, it is to limit the casualties from the F-rankers, especially when monsters from the Waves are still wandering about.

"Ah, right, forgot about that little rule… Sorry, Liya." He apologised, "We are kind of in the red this month, so…"

"Eh. It's okay."

Guess it's back to my usual plan.

* * *

A few minutes later the crowd starts to slowly disperse, with several all grumbling away before leaving the Guild house.

What's left on the request board are a scarce few requests that my rank is allowed to partake in, all of them are mostly gathering potion-making herbs of various degrees which doesn't pay much.

"Damn, there's really not many good ones left, huh?"

Hm… but there's quite a lot of requests for Green Plants, aren't there? I guess with the Waves about, it became a necessity to stock up on those in case of it breaking out in your town. Well, if it is just Green Plants, I should be able to harvest them all in no time.

"Guess I'll just have to take these ones."

I removed ALL the requests that has to do with Green Plants and head to the counter. It is a different receptionist then yesterday, and this one has a grimace on her face when I come up to her.

"Yes, how can I help you…?"

"Like to take these requests, thank you."

I put down the stack of requests on the countertop for her to see, she letting out a gasp in response, "T-This many?"

"Yes, why?"

"O-Oh, n-no reason!"

She lets out a grumble as she scribbles down something. I definitely hear the words of 'like an animal' being muttered, but I choose not to comment on it. Guess that receptionist from yesterday is really the only one without any prejudice.

* * *

I managed to gather all the requested Green Plants by the time noon rolls around; there's a surprising amount of them to be found near the forests around the town. Makes me wonder how can there be so many requests for it left untaken. There's a goldmine of it out here!

And seeing that the requests doesn't contain a deadline, I decided to use the rest of the day to hunt for Dire Wolves. Fortunately, there's a bestiary in the Guild and I managed to found the likely places to find Dire Wolves.

At least, I think they are the likely places.

I have wandered about the place for about a good hour and all I found were Balloons and Usapil! There were a few encounters with Pikyu-Pikyus as well, and I did manage to unlocked its form using its feathers, but that's about it.

By the way, this is the form I managed to unlocked from it:

Pikyu-Pikyu Cross  
[Equip Effect: Agility +1]

Not the best form to get, but I take any additional stat boosts I can get.

"Did we get the location wrong?" I wondered.

"I don't think so…" Taishou noted, "Maybe they aren't here right now?"

"If that's a case, then we may have made a wasted trip."

I let out a sigh at that before heading back towards Rita. At least I managed to level up once from all the low-level monsters, and the requests would get me some cash… Maybe I should make some medicine to sell before-

"GRAWOOOOO!"

A howl caught my attention immediately as I quickly armed myself for battle.

Over the horizon, several Dire Wolves start charging out of the nearby forest at full force, way more than the ones I've fought yesterday.

"There you are. I was looking for you guys." I noted as I changes the Cross's form into the Chain Sword Cross and prepare for battle.

The first two wolves leap towards me with every intention to bite my head off, that I wouldn't allow as I side-steps the first one's jaws before beheading it with a downward slash, and then swiftly beheading the next one with an upward slash.

While their headless bodies tumbling into the grass behind me, the rest all continues to charge towards me at full force, jaws wide open ready to bite my throat off.

"[Blade Chain Strike]!"

The skill roars out as I swung the blade whip about in front of me, the blade effortlessly bisects through one of them. The other canines immediately move away from their dead comrade before splitting into two groups for a pincer move.

I launch another slash at them, the targeted wolf easily moves out of the way of the blade and then charges at me with jaws wide open.

I then change to the Dire Wolf Cross, a dark steel hilt with wolf heads on the side of its guard and wire-wrapped handle, and invoked my second skill.

"[Hunting Chain]!"

The bladed whip, now a dark steel chain with an arrow head at the end of it, immediately slithers around in the air like a snake before piercing into its torso, right through the heart.

This is the new skill I have acquired. [Hunting Chain] is what Taishou calls a 'homing attack' attack, in which the blade tip would attack the target regardless of its location, even if the blade isn't close to me. The major downside is that it cannot work with the Chain Sword Cross, so I have to switch to another form to use it.

I pull the chain whip free from the dead wolf, just as a five more comes charging in with jaws wide open. With a [Quick Step] back, I avoided their bites before unleashing [Chain Spike] at them, piercing the first one through its body along with the one right behind it, and carving deep into the other wolves' side and torso, deep enough to rupture their lungs and hearts, dooming them for death.

That's them taken care of, now all that's left…

I turn around and quickly jump backwards to avoid another wolf's jaws. Another jumps off it and towards me, jaws wide open with drool dripping off its many sharp teeth and with me being too off-balanced to dodge it.

Thinking fast, I quickly tear off my cloak and swipe it at the canine. Its teeth found its mark in its cloth as its limbs are entrapped in the cloak, tripping it as it rolls onto the ground.

Ah man, I loved that thing. And now it's nothing but a dirty rug.

I quickly got back onto my feet and unleashes my chain towards the cloak biting wolf, stabbing right between its eyes and killing it. I pull it free before swinging it back around and sends it flying towards another of its comrade that has leap into the air, stabbing it in the throat that causes it to flinch and crashes into the grass choking on its blood.

As I switch to the Chain Sword Cross to prepare to intercept, a wolf come charging in from my left before darting to my right and into my blind spot. I was able to quickly move my weapon to block the jaw from biting into my side, its teeth grinding against the blade trying to chew on it.

"Hey, hey! I'm no chewtoy!"

I then switch to the Dire Wolf Cross and jump to the side and away from it. I then swing my weapon at it and sends the blade right into its torso, piercing its heart. As its partner leaps at me, I switch back to the Chain Sword Cross and prepares to stab into it.

But as I did that, another set of jaws that is as large as I am tall comes biting at me.

I immediately utilize [Quick Step] and escapes its bite as the sharp teeth tears into the wolf. It cannot even let out a whine as its bones are getting absolutely crushed. The owner of those jaws spits out the smaller canine and turns to face me.

A large wolf now stands before me. Black fur as dark as the night itself with a bright white star-shaped patch on its forehead and white paws. It is at least three times larger than the Dire Wolves, and definitely three times stronger too.

"A Grim Wolf…!"

It was stated in the bestiary that there's a possible chance of encountering it as they are considered the leaders of the Dire Wolves, but they are slim as they never hunt with their pack.

To make matters worse, they are level 40 monsters.

"Crap, crap! A boss mob!" Taishou cries out, "We need to get out of here, right now!"

"Agreed!"

I quickly use [Quick Step] at fast succession to speed away from the accurately named 'boss mob'.

But it is useless as the Grim Wolf easily caught up to me in an instant. I manage to put my arms up as it uses it paw to send me flying and crashing back into the same grassy plain as before.

"GAHHHH!"

An overwhelming pain erupted from my right arm, I look down to see plenty of blood and a sharp end of a broken bone jutting out from my forearm, the Vassal Cross still stuck on my palm while my fingers are either broken, twisted, or bend in all the wrong ways. My other arm didn't go unscathed either. While there's no blood, the red swelling around the forearm is good indicator for fracture.

This is bad. So, so bad… Of all the luck in the world, to encounter a Grim Wolf on my first day as an adventurer.

"Get up, Liya! It's coming this way!"

I struggle to get back up, my broken arm offering not much help with it. I barely was able to get my head off the ground, just as the Grim Wolf slowly walking up to me at a relaxed pace.

Ah, it doesn't see me as a threat…

Yeah, I guess that's fair. A simple swipe from it just rendered me useless.

"Liya! Get up!"

But damn if it is frustrating. Just barely a week out from home, and I'm about to die by a giant dog.

Maybe this is karma for killing that Cerberus. It did look like a dog.

"Liya!"

My body collapses onto the ground, my limps have no more strength to even flinch.

Damn it.

Damn it!

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

This can't be how it ends! Getting ripped off by those assholes! Not getting any good requests! Unable to get help!

I can't let it end like this!

"Li…!"

Power… If only I have power, damn it!

Power to kill that damn thing!

Power to beat those racist bastards for ripping me off!

Power…!

Power!

"GRAAAHH!"

Just as my vision starts to darken, the last thing I saw is a large battle axe smashing into the side of the Grim Wolf.

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Well, that was quite a twist at the end, was it?**

**This chapter can be a pain to write, mostly with the wolf fight thing. I don't want Liya to come off as completely overpowering them.**

**And as it per most RPG, level difference can be a real bitch at times.**

**For your information, Grim Wolf is technically a higher evolution of Dire Wolf. Seeing as there are higher forms of Balloons that have higher HP than the regular Balloons, I figure it to be the case for all monsters, especially 'Boss Mobs' as most MMORPG players would know them as.**

**As for why Liya just faint just from getting a couple of broken arms, let's just put it under too much pain and leave it at that. **

**I'm not a medical expert, okay? And everyone has their own pain threshold!**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Invitation(?)**

* * *

"…doing out here?"

"Who can say? But seeing as she's demi-human, I guess she was tricked into the area by someone from the guild."

"Tex, maybe?"

"Could be."

"Damn, that bastard! She's just a kid!"

"At least we have enough medicine with us. I hate to see another kid's dreams die thanks to that racist asshole…"

"I can't believe someone like him is a B-rank adventurer."

A couple of unknown voice bombard my ears the moment I felt myself returning to the conscious world. Why am I… wasn't I supposed to be dead now…?

"H-Hey! The kid's coming to!"

As I opened my eyes, was greeted by the sight of the orange shade of dusk coating the green grass underneath my legs. A numbing sensation can be felt from my arms, I raising them to see that they have been bandaged up, my right arm is completed wrapped up to my fingertips. When I try to move my fingers, a painful sting erupted from it that has me hissing out in agony.

The image of the large battle axe slamming into the Grim Wolf replayed in my mind. Ah, was I saved?

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there. They wouldn't heal if you keep moving them like that."

A hand pats on my shoulder, getting my attention as I look up at my supposed saviour. Squatting besides me is a tall slender man who looks to be in his twenties, with wild red hair styled like fire with yellow tips and sharp blue eyes.

He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with spaulders tied on the shoulders and chainmail underneath it, a pair of bracers on his arms over his gloved hands with black pants that has greaves over his dark brown boots.

In his hands, balancing against his shoulders, is a long spear with a metallic shaft with grooves near the tip with a broad spearhead that has two grooves on its blade on either side.

"Who…?"

"Ah, right! Introductions!" He chuckles, "I'm Culann, an adventurer." He then points behind him, "The grumpy lady behind me is Fionne."

Glancing over his shoulder, I took notice of another person standing nearby. A young woman who seems to be in her twenties with long yet messy bluish-green hair under her metal helmet that has covers her entire face with a faceplate that has a slid over where the eyes should be.

She is wearing a cyan shirt under a breastplate with a spaulder over her left shoulder, a pair of gauntlets over her forearms with a small round shield over her left arm, and a pair of white pants with armour over her thighs, knees, and dark brown boots. A short sword sheathed in a leather scabbard hang to her right hip on a leather harness.

A small blue cloak with yellow edges also drapes itself on her shoulders that reaches just past her chest, held in place by a yellow rope. In her right hand holds a large double-headed battle axe with a black metallic shaft and golden knob at the end.

She looks at me, and gave me a short wave. Okay, I'm not sure if that can be considered grumpy… I can't even tell if she even grumpy at all.

"We saved your butt from that Grim Wolf." He explains, pointing at the really well-dismantled corpse next to the armoured woman, "You are very lucky that Fionne saw you. With your hands like that, there's no way you'll be able to fight back let alone survive."

"Y-Yeah… thank you."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"It's Liya."

"Okay, Liya. Mind telling me what you are doing out here?" He asked, "This place isn't for newbie adventurers."

"Uh… To hunt Dire Wolves…?"

"WHAT!?"

Yeah, that was the response I was expecting from him. Dire Wolves are considered pretty high levelled monster, and killing one is usually expected for those skilled warriors elites; definitely not someone like me.

"A-Are you crazy!?" He screams at me, "Don't you know how strong Dire Wolves are!? They'll made lunch out of you within seconds!"

"Y-Yeah, but… I kind of won, so…?"

"Won?"

"Culann." Fionne calls to him, her voice muffled by her helmet, "I think she meant that those Dire Wolf corpses we found are her doing."

"Wait, what!? Don't joke around when you have no sense of humour!"

"That is irrelevant. Those corpses are a fresh kill, and the death blows are way too precise to be the workings of the Grim Wolf. Not only that, there's no sign of anyone around besides her for miles. Put that together, and the answer is obvious."

"…You got to be kidding me…" He muttered in awe, "That was like… almost a dozen Dire Wolves… H-How did you…?"

"It was close." I tells him, "Lost my favourite cloak in the process, too…"

"And what rank are you at…?"

"F."

"F!? You are a newbie after all!?" He screams out, "There's no way a newbie can take down that many Dire Wolves!"

"Well, I did take down a few yesterday. You can ask Steve and Lisa for clarification if you like." I pointed out.

"Damn… You must be pretty highly skilled, kiddo."

Well, I have the Vassal Cross's [Battle Sense] to thank for that. I wouldn't have been able to fight at all if weren't for that particular skill.

"Guess you got cocky after a while, huh?" Fionne noted, "Taking down Dire Wolves is one thing, but just skills along wouldn't help you against tougher opponents. You have to think smart, too. And wisdom can only come with experience."

True, it couldn't save me from the Grim Wolf. After all, the [Battle Sense] buff only gave me the ability of using it, not the experience. Just having the skills couldn't cut it in practicality, experience is way more valuable in the long run.

I'm still far too weak…

"But you're alive. That's good enough in my books." Culann pointed out with a thumbs up, before helping me onto my feet, "As they say, 'Today's failure might become the key to tomorrow's victory.' I'm sure this little near-death experience of yours would be a valuable lesson in the future."

"…Yeah, I guess…"

"That's the spirit!"

He pats me on the back pretty hard, I flinch at the soreness his hand has left in between my shoulder-blades. "Also, about the Dire Wolves bodies…"

"Oh, we moved and dismantled them all already." He tells me, "But don't worry, you can have all of it."

"I-I see. Thanks."

"Eh, don't mention it. It's only proper manners. Adventurer's rule #5: No snatching up other people's kills."

"Huh? Is that an actual thing?"

"No, it's more of an unspoken code to be honest." Fionne tells me, "Adventurers have no official rulebook when come to this, just good old common sense and polite courtesy. The only thing to be officially penalised by the Guild is the completion of requests."

"But it should be a rule! Too many times I have my prey stolen by some other adventurer who is obviously too pussy to fight their beast on their own! And not to mention the fucking piggybacking other people's work! If you want to raise you rank, just do it like everyone else and take more demanding requests!"

I pointed at the angry Culann screaming into the heavens with my least damaged hand, "I take it that happened a lot?"

"You have no idea…" Fionne grumbled, before calling out to her partner, "Hey, Culann, we got to go!"

"Ah! Right! Sorry!"

"We dismantled the wolves for you and left them over there." She pointed at the small pile of wolf pelts and fangs next to the tree I was just sitting over there. "Do you need some help stocking up those wolf pelts?"

"Oh, it's fine. I've got it handled."

"If you say so…"

With some final goodbyes, and a head pat from Culann to my annoyance, they left towards Rita Village with the lance-user carrying the Grim Wolf carcass over his shoulder, leaving me alone with my pelts and fangs.

"…They sure are… friendly?"

"Your height aside, you have the look of a little girl that you can't help look after."

"Argh!"

Taishou's voice startled me, I looked down at my Hero weapon dangling on my hip, "Great that you finally remember me."

"S-Sorry. I guess I was still a little out of it after nearly becoming wolf chow."

"Yeah, I guess that is fair. That aside, do you remember what I have suggested last night?"

"That I have to power level quickly?"

"No, no! The other one!"

"Other one?" I thought for a moment before it clicked, "Ah, the one that I better party up with other like-minded adventurer?"

"Yup, that one!" He stated, "You should try to party up with them!"

"Party, huh…?"

"Yeah! Not only they are strong, they aren't as racist as the other idiots we have encountered."

True, they are different from the other adventurers I have met, besides Steve and Lisa I mean. And they must be good people to rescue me, a demi-human. Even so…

"I don't know. With how Culann has ranted on how he hates people backpacking on his work, I feel that if we party up, it would be like I'm backpacking on them. Not to mention, there's still that rule of the party only allowed to take requests of their lowest member's rank."

I'm only a F-rank adventurer, and those two must be at least C-ranked. So if I were to join their party, it would only limit how much they are allowed to earn, which is something I'm sure a lot of adventurers try to avoid.

"Ah, that's true. I doubt anyone would like to limit their earnings just to accommodate a lower ranked member… Guess it's back to grinding for us."

"Yeah…"

But seeing as the sun is starting to set, we decided to leave it for another time and, with great difficulty might I add, store the pelts and fangs into my [Inventory] before heading back to Rita Village.

* * *

The next morning, I make my way down to the Adventurer Guild to hand in my completed requests, and to sell the Dire Wolf pelts and fangs. It's nearly noon when I arrived there, so there aren't that many adventurers lounging about compared to yesterday morning's insane rush. It also looks like Steve and Lisa aren't around today. Maybe they left for that last request for their up-ranking?

My arms are still hurting, so I changed the bandages after applying some of my own medicinal salve. It's not too bad that I can't wield the Vassal Cross probably; it just stings a little if I clenched my fists too hard.

"Oh my-what happened to you!?"

That being said, the moment I walk up to the counter, the receptionist from when I registered was shocked at the state that I am in.

"I had a terrible run in with a Grim Wolf." I tells her.

"A Gr-Grim Wolf!? How did you survive that!?"

"I got saved by some passing adventurers."

"I…see…"

From her expression, she isn't convinced that is the case. But she then returned to her professional smile, asking what can she do for me today; which I then proceed to dump a total of fifteen requests' worth of Green Plants onto the counter to her upmost surprise.

"No one has ever finished that many requests in one sitting…" She muttered out.

Well, no one seems to have even found that goldmine of Green Plants in the forest aside from me. Not to mention that I know ways to finding them among the common grass, so such requests are a cakewalk for me.

After calculating the total reward while checking over the medicinal herbs, it in the end nets up to a grand total of 7 silver and 85 copper coins. It's not much, but might be enough to buy a map.

I would sell the Dire Wolf pelts and fangs as well, but Taishou suggested that we could use them as barter for some armour. If how the fight with the Grim Wolf has gone, some protective gear would be proved most useful. And Dire Wolf pelts are known to be great as armour. Not sure about the fangs, though…

"Might as well check for more requests too."

A little extra money would be best. Who knows how much more they are going to try to rip me off? Not to mention that it might be costly to buy armour, if our barter deal falls through.

"Ah, I strongly suggest you take a break to heal up first."

I ignore her words and went straight to the request board. Her suggestion is sound, but I can't afford to rest right now.

I have checked my levels last night, and they have rose up to Lv24 in the last fight, just one more level away from unlocking the Cerberus series. If I can unlock those forms and master them, it would greatly boost my strengths. And if I were to encounter a monster like the Grim Wolf again, it would definitely help with fighting it.

And I'll take it down next time.

But before I could even check for any requests…

"Oh, hey! Liya!"

Culann walks up to me with a grin on his face, Fionne not too far behind. "I'm glad that you made it back alright. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just looking to do some requests."

"Already!? Kid, look at your arms! They aren't totally healed yet! Get some rest; take the day off at least!"

I rolled eyes at his words before walking past him and head right to for the request board. Why is he pestering me about this? We hardly know each other!

He, however, has no intention of letting me just walk pass and grabs me by the scruff of my shirt, halting my steps immediately.

"Let me go!"

"Yeah, no way. Seriously, why is it always the young ones that always walk to their deaths…"

I struggle against his grip to no avail, as he drags me to one of the benches around the guild building before plopping my ass on it.

"Now listen here, missy!"

"I'm a dude!"

"…Oh, okay. Mister then. Listen here, mister!"

I wasn't sure what he shouted at me; the words spouted soon start to blur together with intensity within moments. I did hear him state something along the lines of knowing your body and knowing when to stop and rest.

"And another thing–"

"Enough, Culann. I think he gets it." Fionne stated as she shoves her partner aside, "But seriously, I strongly suggest you let your arms heal up first. Broken arms aren't a joking manner, even with the highest grade of medicine. The last thing you need is getting eaten because you can't move your INJURED arms."

"Well, I can move them just fine-YEOW!"

I then swung my arm in a circle to prove my point, but stop immediately when Culann pokes my bandaged forearm and sends a jolt of pain down my arm.

"You were saying?"

"…I'll be only taking herb harvesting requests, so it'll be fine."

"How are you going to pick herbs up with those hands?" Culann pointed out, "Not to mention there're still monsters about."

"I'll be extra careful."

"Oi, oi, what is with you…?" He groaned out, "I get wanting to rise up the ranks quickly, but you don't have to risk your life to do so."

"That's not the reason though…"

I only did it to get enough money to buy a map so I can move on; I could care less about the ranks, even if a higher rank would get better-paying requests. And extra cash would be more than welcome when everyone is pretty much overcharging me on everything.

"It doesn't matter what's the reason is! You are not heading out until you are fully healed!"

"It's not up to you to decide!" I shouted back at him, "We only just met yesterday! Why should I listen to someone that I barely known about!?"

"…Hm, that's true…" He thinks for a moment, before his eyes brighten up, "Ah, I know!"

"You, mister, you are going to join our party!"

"Wait, what!?"

"Culann…" His partner groans with her fingers on her helmet's faceplate like she is rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Okay, what the hell is he on about!? A party invitation out of the blue like that!? No, this is not even invitation! He just declares me a part of his party! Can he even do that!? Is that even allowed!?

{Culann invites you into his party. Do you accept?}  
{Yes}/{No}

When the window shows up, I knew that it is.

"If we are in the same party, that means that you have to listen to whatever your party leader says, right?" He explains with a smirk.

Oh crap. He just used my own words against me.

"H-Hold on! I'm still a F-rank!" I tells him, "If I join your party, won't you be severely limiting yourself! I mean, the rules states that-"

"That we can't take any requests higher than our lowest ranked member; I know, I know. It's not that big of a deal. We aren't exactly strapped for cash at the moment, so I don't mind taking some F and E-ranked requests for a while."

"B-But… I thought you hate people piggybacking on you?"

"It's not piggybacking if I'm the one helping." He points out with a smirk.

"Just give it up, Liya." Fionne tells me, "Once Culann wants to team up with someone, he wouldn't let you decline so easily. Trust me, I know…"

I have a feeling that she got recruited into the party the same way…

"E-Even so…"

"Hm?"

The way he is looking at me; he really won't allow me to decline his 'invite', huh… Now I'm afraid to know what he'll do if I do decline… I turn to his partner for help, who could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"So sorry about this…" Fionne sighs.

As such, I begrudgingly pick yes on the window, bounding me into his party.

"Welcome to the party!" He laughed, "Now, you better listen to your party leader's orders and rest up those arms of yours, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

As he says that, I took a look at their status.

Culann  
Class: Lance Fighter Lv35  
Equipment: Light Armor, Iron Barbed Spear  
Skill(s): None  
Magic: First Wind Lance, First Heal

Fionne  
Class: Heavy Knight Lv32  
Equipment: Iron Knight Armor, Steel Shield, Dark Iron Axe  
Skill(s): None  
Magic: Zweit Fire Bolt, First Thunder Bolt, First Defence

Damn, they are a higher level than me by at least 10 levels. They even have magic too. No wonder they are able to take down that Grim Wolf with relative ease…

"Whoa, you're Lv24!? Seriously!?" Culann cries out in surprised, "No wonder you can take down so many Dire Wolves by yourself…"

"And …Hero…?" Fionne muttered, "What in the…"

"Ah."

Crap! That's right, the exchange is both ways, so they would have seen my class as well! And my class being one that is impossible to achieve, he is bound to have countless questions for me now!

"Vassal Hero…?" The armoured warrior noted, "What kind of class is that…?"

"Hey, Liya." My new party leader turns to me, "Why is your class-"

"Ah, there you are!"

A new voice suddenly calls out, a Guild staff member descends down the stairs before walking up to Culann, "The others are still waiting for you, Culann! Master Reigh is getting impatient!"

"Oh crap! I've completely forgot!" Culann cries out as he rushes up the stairs as fast as he could, but not before turning back to the two of us, "Ah, Fionne! Make sure Liya rest up!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…"

With those last few words, he dashes up the stairs into the second floor, leaving me alone with Fionne.

"…"

"…"

"…Do you have a room in an inn?"

"…Yeah…?"

I know I'm going to regret my decision soon enough…

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I have some trouble with how I should write this, not to mention juggling this with my other two fics are tricky. Sorry if this chapter isn't enough, but reassured that the next chapter would be interesting.**

**Now, before I carry on, I came across a review of this fic that states that Liya is a typical Japanese webnovel mc. If that's what it appears to you, then I apologised that it seems that way. I'll try to make it less so. **

**So yes, Culann and Fionne! Two new characters and Liya first party members! Quite an interesting duo they are, aren't they? And they are pretty high level, aren't they?**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

"So, what's up with your class?"

"Ah… well…"

After answering that awkward question back at the guild, Fionne escorted/dragged me to the inn she and Culann are staying, which turns out to be the same inn that I am staying in as well.

While it was really, _really_, satisfying to see her threaten the innkeeper with violence before forcing him to refund me for the overpriced room, I felt my stomach drop the moment we enter their shared twin bedroom and she made me sat down on one of the beds before crossing her arms and basically starts interrogating me.

"The class of 'Hero' doesn't just pop up on some random person." She stated, "In fact, no one should be able to have that class besides the four 'summoned' Cardinal Heroes. So, why do you have that class?"

"…"

"…Is it something you don't wish to talk about?"

"…In a sense?"

"Hmph… I see…" She sighs, before sitting down on the bed next to me, "Well, everyone has something they don't wish to say and I respect the need for secrecy, but we are in a party now, even if you joined against your will."

"Yeah, it's borderline kidnapping."

"Yeah… Once again, sorry for that. Culann always has been rather pushy, especially when dealing with adventurers younger than him." She explains, "But that aside, being party means there's need to be a level of trust between us. Your class being the impossibility that it is will be an issue later down the line, which I prefer to address now than later."

"Uh…"

While she has a point, I wasn't sure what to tell her. I'm not too sure of the reason of my class change either. The only thing I know is that it changed the moment I picked up the Vassal Cross. I have no explanation otherwise.

"…Tell you what, let's have an equal give and take."

She then unbuckles her helmet strap and with some difficulty, Fionne pulls it off to reveal her face to me.

And I wasn't expecting this at all.

She has green eyes with two black horns protruding out her messy bluish-green bangs curved back, the horns look to have indents in them that doesn't look like it is a natural part of it. But what really stood out the fact that there are ebony scales covering a part of her face, from her right eye up to the upper quarter right of her forehead. Heck, there's even a yellow skin-pigment around the eye, and that eye has an almost reptilian feature to them.

"A… demi-human…?"

"If only…" She noted with a small sad smile, "I don't even know what I am. Ever since I was born, I was treated like a freak because of my face, called a monster by everyone, even my own mother. That's part of the reason I'm wearing this helmet in the first place."

"Does Culann…?"

"I've told him when he asked me to join. But that didn't stop him from inviting me into his party." She chuckles, "One of the few reasons I'm putting up with him. Despite his overbearing demeanour, he is a pretty nice guy, the nicest I've ever the pleasure of interacting."

"So, he is still overbearing." I noted.

"Yup, that is still the case unfortunately." She puts down her helmet on the bed before turning to me, "So, I've shown you my secret. Why don't you show me one of yours?"

Ah, so that's what she meant by 'equal give and take'… Well, it would be rude not to tell her anything after showing me that. Although, what could I even say about my class change?

"Why don't you let me explain things?"

"Eh? Who said that?"

I picked up the Vassal Cross at my hip, its jewel 'blinks' as Taishou speaks, "Hey there. I'm Taishou, nice to meet you-"

"THE WEAPON IS TALKING!?"

Whoa, I haven't seen that reaction in a while.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm pretty bizarre."

"Bizarre is an understatement!" Fionne stated, "I've heard of accessories imbued with special properties and mention of weapons with unique abilities, but this is the first time I've seen an weapon capable of talking! Where did you even get that!?"

"Buried in a forest in my backyard."

"Buried in the-You're joking, right!? Such a special weapon is just left buried in some random forest like that!?"

"It's the truth. He did find me in a box buried in a forest."

"Seriously, of all the places…" She lets out a groan, "So, is there any reason for you introducing yourself to me like this?"

"It has to do with Liya's class." Taishou explains, "I'm not totally sure why, but the moment he came into contact with me, his class immediately changes into Vassal Hero."

"That's all? No special bloodline, no unique ritual, no choosing by royalty or anything?"

"Nope, none of all that."

"He simply picked me up. That's all it is."

"…To think, that's all it takes to become a Hero…"

"Ah, I think mine's a unique case." I quickly rebutted, "I'm sure the other Heroes has to undergo some kind of rite. The Cardinal Heroes still has to be summoned, after all."

"Oh, right… T-That's right…" She nodded as she rubs the bridge of her nose between her fingers with a tired sigh, "Sorry about this. It's just… the absurdness of how ordinary you becoming a Hero is-"

"Unnerving?"

"I was going to say bizarre, but yes. Unnerving works too."

"Yeah, I can't blame you." I stated with a shrug, "I freaked out when the class change happened. Well, it was after I realised that I can't get this off me."

"Oh, so it's stuck to you?" She asks.

"Yup. Watch."

I put the weapon back on my hip before asking her to pull it off of me. When she tried to, it refuses to budge even the slightest; she even pulled me off the bed and crashing into the floor while doing so.

"See?"

"It is really stuck on good there."

"Uh huh. Also, ow…"

"Oh right! Let me help you up!" She quickly pulled me back onto the bed, "Your arms still doing okay?"

"Yeah, nothing seems to be broken." I told her while feeling up my bandaged arms, "Or at least, _more_ broken."

"Whew, that's a relief." She sighs, "The last thing we need is to lengthen your healing process…"

"Yup."

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Is the reason for your hurry to fulfil more requests is due to your class?"

"Yes, and no."

I then explain to her what happened to Rurorona Village couple of weeks ago; The Waves hitting, the Cerberus, the ransacking and kidnapping of the villagers by the kingdom's soldiers, everything.

I leave nothing out, even the fact that I've killed a few soldiers that came back to peck the village clean. Even my anger towards the king and the royalty.

"Oh my word…" She mutters with terror in her voice, "How could the kingdom…?"

"That's what I want to know." I sigh.

"But what does that have to do with you wanting to fulfil more requests?"

"I wanted to get stronger, so I can protect the village and my family better. But to do that I need to go here."

I then pull out the guide book from my inventory and shows her the page with the map details, "There's this location marked in this book which I think might unlock something in this weapon, something that might make me stronger. The problem is that I have no idea where this place is, so I need to find a map of the kingdom to find out where it is."

"Which cost a lot of money, even more due to your demi-human heritage." She concluded with a sigh, "Yeah, while Rita Village isn't the worst one among them, the racism against Demi-Humans is still very apparent among the older folks. Can't tell you how many times I've seen Demi-Humans getting overpriced for something as simple as a loaf of bread…"

"Any idea how much does a map of this part of the kingdom cost?"

"Hm, I think it's about 5 silvers at least."

"5 silvers!?"

"Maps aren't that easy to make, after all."

Then if I were to buy one, it would be at least double or triple that amount. What the hell, that's daytime robbery! I wouldn't have enough for supplies later!

"We do have a map, though."

My surprised expression must have shocked her a little by her flinching a little from my gaze before walking over to a leather bag by the corner of the room. After searching inside for a while, she pulls out a rolled-up parchment and hands it over to me. "It's only about the northern side of Melromarc, so I won't think that it would be any real help."

"Ah, no! It's plenty!" I quickly unfurl it and compared it to the map page. Sadly, it's not even close to what is drawn on my map; lack of mountains and whatnot.

"Hah…"

"No good?"

"No good, at all." I sigh as I rolled back up the map and return it to her, "They are too different."

"That's a shame." She stated, "But at least you now know that it is not in the northern part of the kingdom."

"Yeah, at least that…"

But still nowhere closer to finding out about its location…

"Don't worry about it too much, Liya. It's been only three days since you got to Rita Village." Taishou tells me, "Give it time, we'll find it."

"…You're right. Thanks, Taishou."

"No problem."

* * *

It was until late in the evening when Culann returned.

By then, I have already slept on the bed for at least couple of hours and is now working with the Green Plants I didn't hand over for the requests to make some medicine. I was originally going to do this either tomorrow or tonight, but seeing that I have time on my hands thanks to my new party leader's 'orders' to rest, might as well get it done now.

Fionne tried to stop me, but after some persuading she left me be.

"Oh, welcome back, Culann." Fionne greeted our party leader as he enters the room with a tired sigh, "What did the Guild Master wants to talk about it?"

Guild Master? That must be the Master Reigh that guild employee mentioned.

"It's nothing too important." He sighs, "There's going to be a summoning ritual at the capital and the king is requesting the Guild Masters across the kingdom to send strong and upcoming adventurers to the capital to join the Cardinal Hero's party."

"Oh, so the rumours of a possible summoning are true then?"

"Exactly."

Cardinal Hero's party? Oh right, the Waves are in full effect, aren't they? That means that the Heroes are to be summoned now. I wonder which Hero are they going to summon? Hopefully not the Shield Hero. He's going to have a tough time in this kingdom if that's the case…

"I take it that he wanted to send you?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I declined the offer. Cardinal Hero or not, I'm not letting myself to be under that bastard's thumb."

"Huh? Bastard?"

"Culann has some real bad history with royalty." Fionne explains to me.

Huh, I didn't think there's anyone else who outright despises the king this much? Other than myself, at least.

"After that was mayhem." He shakes in his head dejectedly, "Tex calling me out for not accepting such an amazing offer, I shouted back about his undeserved rank, he tries to punch me and I trip him up, he tried to draw his sword, Master Reigh tried to stop him; it was a disaster, I tell you."

Yikes, I feel sorry for the Guild Master for having to deal with that.

"Did the Guild Master force you to accept?" Fionne asked.

"He tried to, but I threatened to resign as an adventurer and leave town, so he accepted my declination in the end."

Huh? The fact that he'll just stop being an adventurer is enough for the Guild Master to let him be? How powerful is this guy!?

"On the bright side, Tex accepted the offer and would be departing for the capital soon!" He smirked, "We won't have to deal with that racist asshole anytime soon."

"That's a relief." She sighs, "With enough luck, he'll stay with the Hero's party and never come back."

"Let's all pray to that." Culann noted with a laugh, "And speaking of party, what are you doing, Liya? I've ordered you to rest up."

"You did. But you didn't say what I can't do when I am resting." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but…"

"Relax. I've done this most of my life." I stop mixing up the leafy mixture before adding in some ground roots of the Green Plant and start mixing them in. Once it starts to become like a dough, I split it all into small balls at least a thumb thick. "And that's the second batch done."

"I didn't know you know how to make medicine."

"Neither did I until he starts making these." Fionne shows him one of the Medicine Balls I've just made.

Those are a personal invention of my own: The Recovery Medicine Balls, or just Medicine Balls. It came about when I accidentally mixed in some of the Green Plant roots with the leaves before grinding it. The result was some starchy mess of half-grind leaves, but it gave me an idea for a more portable form of Recovery Medicine.

After some trial and error, as well as some help and advice from gramps, the end result is this little green ball right here. The healing capabilities are lower than a regular Recovery Medicine, but they are compact enough that more can be carried on a person at any given times. The fishermen of the village were mighty grateful for it.

I don't know if they are sold in the Apothecary around here or not, but they should be worth some extra copper at least.

"Man, that's awesome!" Culann noted with a laugh as he examines one of the balls, "We'll cut down so much expenses on recovery potions! Although, are these any better than normal Recovery Medicine?"

"Not really. They are weaker than the regular Recovery Medicine, but they are smaller and easier to carry around." I explained.

"And they aren't in a bottle so they aren't in a risk of breaking and shattering!" He cries out happily, "This is incredible! I've used stamina boosting pills before, but never one that actually heals you! How many can you make with what you have right now?"

"About a few dozen more. I've made some regular Medicine as well."

"Nice. I'll leave you to it then." He grins as he put the ball back with the others, "Where did you even learn how to make such a thing, anyway?"

"I've studied to be an Apothecary since I was six before coming here to become an Adventurer."

"Oh really? Why the sudden change in career?"

"His village got levelled by the first Waves." Fionne explains to him, "It then got ransacked by the kingdom's soldiers who also kidnapped their woman and children to be sold to slavery, which includes his little sister."

"Whoa, what!?" Culann growled, "Can that bastard of a kind be any lower!? Damn that guy! I take it you want revenge on him for what he did?"

"No, not really." I stated, even with the anger boiling in me from recounting the massacre and kidnapping, "There's no point. It can't change what has happened to my village. What I can do is to become stronger so it wouldn't happen again."

"That's… pretty noble of you." He stated in awe, "Worthy of your class. And speaking of class, may I know what is up with yours? First time I've heard of a Vassal Hero."

"Let me explain that."

"Huh, who said that?"

I sighed before plucking the Vassal Cross from my hip and showing it to him as Taishou speaks up.

"Hello, I'm Taishou. It's a pleasure to meet you-"

"OH SHIT, THE WEAPON IS TALKING!"

"And here we go again…"

It took the rest of the night for Taishou to explain everything to Culann as well.

* * *

The Guild Master of the Rita Village's Adventurer Guild, Reigh Lowe let out a loud sigh when the setting sun starts shining its rays into his office and bathing it in an orange hue; the middle-aged man scratches his nine o'clock shadow while looking over the signed request paper.

"Just as expected…"

Earlier that afternoon, he has called this branch's best adventurers to his office to discuss the request he has just received a couple of hours ago. An urgent request that was sent to the Adventurer Guilds all over the kingdom.

They are planning on summoning the Cardinal Heroes soon, and they are requested to send at least one adventurer to fill up their parties' ranks.

If he is being honest, he doesn't believe that the king would need that many adventurers, most likely he'll pick the ones he knows he can manipulate into acting as his spies for the Hero. That's how cunning the Sage King is.

Even so, this is still a request from the capital main headquarters, and he knows better than to ignore orders from the top. So, he asked for the two strongest adventurers this town has to offer and send them to the capital to be part of the Hero's party.

His first choice was Black Spear Culann, a C-rank adventurer.

Despite his rank, he can be considered this branch's ace. His skills and strengths, all of it is way above any adventurers from this and the neighbouring towns. He could have been this branch's first A-rank in decades, if he didn't decline any attempts the Guild Master has tried to promote him up. But, unfortunately, the spearman has a problem:

He hated the Sage King.

Reigh don't know what happened between the two, but Culann has a fierce dislike towards the ruling king. As such, when he explains the request to him, his answer is pretty obvious.

"_Sorry, but I refuse."_

No matter how much he tries to convince him, the spearman wouldn't change his mind. He even went out of his way to threaten resignation if the Guild Master tries to force the request on him. He couldn't afford to let such an adventurer go like that, so he let the matter rest.

His remaining choice, unfortunately, is Bloody Blade Tex; a B-rank adventurer that earn his rank by a combination of hard work, excellent sword skills, and a lot of under-the-table deals.

He is a highly skilled swordsman, one of the most skilled in this region of the kingdom, but his arrogance and casual demeaning of others he considered 'lower' than him is the reason he wouldn't make A-rank, ever. The only reason Reigh even allow him to promote to B-rank is the 'recommendation' by a few of the Guild's sponsors who 'humbly' asked him to do so. He swears that the swordsman just wanted the rank to lord over Culann.

Unfortunately, he was the only choice he has left to send to the capital, as the others are either lack skills or too weak to consider. And as expected, Tex easily accepts the request and would depart first thing tomorrow morning.

"I sure hope this is the right thing…"

He stamps the request and puts in the pile, praying that he is making the right decision.

With that finally done, he is now going over the end-of-day report. As he reads through it, his eyebrows nearly disappear into his bangs by the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"A F-rank fulfilled the promotion criteria after two days!?"

The promotion criteria from F-rank to E-rank is pretty basic, just complete a set number of requests. Anyone can do it if they are work hard enough. And the fastest anyone has promoted from F to E was within a week.

And this newbie just clears it within a couple of days!

"Come to think of it, wasn't this the same girl that sent Tex flying just a couple of days ago…?"

He vividly remembers his dying laughter when he heard what has transpired that afternoon. A young demi-human girl, who by all accounts looks no older than his niece, had one-sidedly took down Tex by crashing him into the guild's walls. It was karma, he clearly recalled thinking that day.

If she is strong enough to take down Tex so easily, then she is definitely no way the same level as a F-rank. And now with the promotion criteria fulfilled, he could rank her to E, even D if he wants to.

"No, no, D-rank is a little too fast… let's promote her to E first…"

With that in mind, he quickly filled in the paperwork for her promotion.

_…_

_To be continued…_

**Hey, hey! Finished this chapter! Finally, didn't think it'll take this long, but it did…**

**So, yeah, not much plot progression this past couple of chapters, but hopefully good enough character development to balance it out.**

**So yes, Liya is going up the ranks in record time, as in most Isekai MC has done many times before, but this one might be a little more believable. Cliché? Maybe, but her ranking was never the main focus.**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rank up**

* * *

It is the early morning of the next day, and we are currently in the forest on the outskirts of town working on a request that I've picked up for the day. Culann has allowed me, if a bit reluctantly, to take on some requests for today, limiting it to only herb gathering which are the only requests I can even remotely do.

My arms are still in bandages, unfortunately, but there's aren't any pain coming from them now; just some general soreness and periodical aching. Give it another day, and they'll be good for another fight.

The abnormal speed in which my broken arms are healing nearly scared me until Culann explains that it is normal for those levels that are higher than 20. And that not including the fact that I've applied medicine under those bandages to speed up the process even more.

From what he said, it seems those whose levels are higher than 30 has their minor wounds healed up within a day or so, sometimes overnight if given the proper treatment.

Man, those of higher levels are monsters… even if I've officially joined them…

"Hah!"

"Horiah!"

I look up from my herb gathering for a moment to watch my party mates absolutely demolishing the Balloons and Pikyu-Pikyus around us with little to no effort. With their levels, it is naturally apparent that small-time monsters like those wouldn't pose a challenge.

Culann spins his spear around him while slashing through a bunch of Balloons like they were butter, before stopping and stabbing upwards and piercing an incoming Pikyu-Pikyu through its torso. He tosses the now dead bird monster aside before taking a stance with his spear, ready for the next batch of monsters to come at him.

"Man, he sure is fast…"

"I'll say…"

Spear users are often known for their speeds. Even Sareena, despite her alcohol addiction, is pretty fast when she wields her spear/harpoon. Though she has nothing on how Culann handles his.

"Liya, look out!"

I turn around to that voice, just as a sneaky Usapil manages to sneak up on me and has pounced towards me. It was stopped when Fionne charges out of nowhere and ramming her shield against the monster, knocking it away into the air. With a tight grip on her battle axe, she swings in a wide arc at it, slashing through that Usapil while the wind generated by her swing sends the other hiding Usapils in the tall grass flying into the air.

They are then stabbed and killed immediately by Culann a moment later.

"Wow, she's strong!"

"I'll say…"

Culann's speed and Fionne's strength, those two aspects for theirs definitely fit their levels. And despite only just started partying with them, it is obvious to me that their styles of fighting complement each other pretty well, with distinct roles split between them.

Fionne is the defender, or 'tank' according to Taikou; she uses her shield first and axe second, taking hits and countering back hard when an opening reveal itself. But her attacks are slow and easy to miss, meaning she has trouble dealing with small and fast monsters like most of the weak monsters.

Culann is the attacker, or 'damage dealer' to Taikou; he attacks ferociously with his spear without stop, almost never giving them a chance to react to him as he dodges about. But he sacrificed his defence for speed, which meant most strong attacks would easily take him down if he is not careful.

Both of them cover each other's weakness, each has a clear understanding of what the other would do in a given situation and acted accordingly. Heck, even with me, they mostly acted like a duo. Then again, I'm not really interjecting into the fight right now.

I feel like I'm more like a client than a part of the party. I can't wait for my arms to be properly healed and I could properly join the party's formation.

And speaking of being a client…

"All done here!" I called out to them after harvesting the last Green Plant I could find in the area.

"Good job." Culann noted as he pulls his spear out of a dead Pikyu-Pikyu, "And we got plenty of materials out of this little trip."

"Though it's not worth not much." Fionne points out as she cuts off the ears of the Usapils, "These things are only sold for a few coppers per piece. We'll be lucky to get even a silver coin for it all."

Now I started to feel bad for them. Thanks to me, they are only limited to F and E-ranked requests which has way less pay than their usual ones. Which, if I remember correctly that one C-ranked request from the request board, is at least 5 silvers. Compared to that, the average pay for a F-ranked request is about 20 coppers at best.

Not only that, the monsters that usually appear in the areas of those requests are too low level to drop anything worth selling.

If only I'm a little higher ranked, at least the requests available would be better… and they could chase after better monsters and get better materials…

"Eh, what can you do about it?" He effortlessly skins and break down the bird monster, "We knew what we were signing up for. But hey, I heard Pikyu-Pikyu meat is quite a delicacy for some people."

"Not for me, at least." She tosses the pieces of balloon into a small pile of them, "Too tough and hard to chew, no matter how you cook it."

"But you always ate them whenever I cooked them into the stew."

"I've never said I liked it."

"Eh, that's true. At least it isn't Usapil meat."

"Oh yeah, those stink like crazy. Why do people still cook them?"

"Beats me… Maybe they like the stink?"

And now the conversation just went in a weird direction… how did they went from not getting much reward to monster meat?

"Hey, Liya." Culann suddenly asks me, "Ever tasted monster meat before?"

"Me? No, I did not."

"I didn't even know monster meat can be eaten." Taishou noted, "Aren't they poisonous to humans or something?"

"Nah, it's more like some of them aren't that tasty." Our party leader noted with a shrug, "But when you are out of supplies, food is food."

"Although in terms of food, some would prefer to eat tree bark than eat monster flesh-Look out!"

I turn around to see a sword swinging down at me. I quickly leapt out of the way of the attack and reposition myself close to my party; Fionne immediately taking a step forward in front of me with her shield up front to prepare for another attack.

"Hey, Liya. It's the guy you beat up a couple of days ago."

True to Taishou's words, the owner of that sword is the same swordsman that I've sent flying into the wall the day I registered. What was his name, Fax? Lex?

"Tex." Culann growls, "Aren't you supposed to be heading for the capital by now? And what's the big idea attacking my party member like that?"

"I should have known…" He growled, "Of course _you're_ partying with that filthy animal. It's just like you, you beast fucker."

"What is it you're after, Tex?" Fionne asked angrily, "Why are you after him?"

"Payback, that's what!" Tex shouted at us, "After that little fluke of hers, people has been talking about me, about whether my rank is legit or that I've bribe my way into B-rank."

"You _did_ bribe your way into B-rank." Culann stated with an annoyed sigh, "Everybody already know that you're all buddy-buddy with the town mayor."

"Shut your mouth, Culann! So what if I have some backers!? I've earned my fucking rank, damnit! I've worked just as hard as fucking you!"

"Okay, this guy got issues…"

"But when Reigh gave me the request to join the Cardinal Hero's party, what did everyone say? That he's just getting rid of me! Me! One of the B-ranked adventurers! And all because I got beaten by that fucking demi-human trash!"

"Wait, that was you?" Culann asks me, "You're the one that sent Tex crashing into the wall?"

"He swung his sword at me!"

"You can't blame him for your predicament!" Fionne shouted at him, "You're the one that picked the wrong fight!"

"_Wrong_ fight!?" Tex screams, "She's just a demi-human! A weak, pathetic, filthy demi-human! I don't know how she sent me flying, but she is going to pay for ruining my rep!"

Culann and Fionne immediately got into an offensive stance in front of me.

"Oh ho, hiding behind them, little kitty?" He scoffs, "What, too scared to face me!?"

"Ignore him, Liya." Culann tells me, "He's just some idiot unable to take some blemish in his own rep."

"No, let me fight him."

"What!?"

I walk past him and unsheathes the Vassal Cross from my hip, "If that guy wants me, he can come get me."

"Liya, you are still injured!" Fionne pointed out, "You are in no condition to fight!"

"I'll be fine." I assure her, "Besides, my arms don't even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?" Culann asks me.

I nod back in response. He lets out a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm stepping in if it goes to far."

I give him a thumbs-up before walking up to the swordsman and getting to a fighting stance.

"That's more like it!" Tex laughed as he dashes at me, "Time to pay, demi-human!"

I change into the Chain Sword Cross and parried his downward swinging sword. The force behind his attack actually shocked me and knock me a step back on impact.

"What's the matter!? Can't take it!? Well, have some more!"

He then followed up with more swings at me at full force, with me reacting to them with blocks that nearly has my aching arms buckling back with each one. His attacks remind me of that one knight I've fought back in the village, only way cruder but more powerful.

This guy…! He wasn't serious back then…!

I quickly slip out of his barrage and took some distance from him. I then send a blade whip slashing at him, which he easily blocked with his sword before dashing right up to me with a stab. I side-step the attack and tried to get some distance again.

"Not this time!"

He reaches out and grab me by my tunic's collar before headbutting me in the forehead hard. He then tosses me on the ground before kicking me in the gut, forcing air out of my lungs and sending me flying across the grass. I quickly got back up in time to block another of his heavy strike, our blades grinding against each other as he chuckles menacingly.

"See!? This is how it's supposed to be! With you beneath me!"

Okay, getting some distance isn't good and he wouldn't allow me anyway. If that's the case, then I'll just have to get in close!

I pushes his blade back, avoiding his hand in the process as I duck in close and slashes into his unprotected side.

He cries out in pain as I switch to the Red Balloon Cross and sends the Balloon-shaped weight swinging up towards his face. The round metal ball slams into his chin and knocking his head upwards. I then proceed to swing the chain around and sends it crashing into his temple hard, sending him crashing onto the ground head first.

"Urgh… damn you-Argh!"

As he tries to get back up, I stomp on his chest and pushes him back down. Changing to Chain Sword Cross, I place the blade right to his neck, the tip of the sword whip poking at his Adam's Apple.

"One move, and I'm stabbing through." I explain to him, he letting loose a growl at me.

"I'm not done yet-oomph!"

"You are done, Tex." Culann stated as he steps on his chest and place his spear's blade on the swordsman's neck next to mine, "Just let it go and move on. Or you could die right here and now and not join the Hero's party. It's your choice, pal."

"Grr…! Fine…" He scoffs.

We remove our weapons from his neck and steps off him. He got back up and sheathes his blade, gave me a glare before stomping off.

"Well, we won't be seeing him anytime soon." Culann pointed out before turning to me, "You doing okay, Liya?"

"My gut is bruised and I have some ringing in my ears." I noted, "But other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good." He nodded, "With that being said, nice work fighting against Tex. I know I said he bribed his way to his high rank, but he has enough skill and a high enough level to back it up."

Yeah, no kidding. His attacks are strong, way stronger than anyone I have ever faced so far. That being said, I've only deal with that bastard knight, so it might just be my lack of experience speaking.

I need to get even stronger…

"Regardless, he is gone and out of our hair." Fionne tells us as she walks up to us with the bundle of monster materials and basket of Green Plants in her hands, "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah. Let's cash this in."

* * *

"Oh, welcome."

The receptionist greets us with a smile as we walk up to her with a basket of Green Plants which I then plop down on the counter with a soft thud. Her eyes glanced down at me for a moment and a scowl appears on her brow.

That was immediately followed by Culann slamming the pommel of his spear on the floor hard, scaring her back to a slightly nervous smile.

"We wish to cash in our requests." He states with a pretty forced smile, "If you would kindly…"

"Y-Yes, of c-course."

She nervously went through the process and nearly toppling the basket over in her panic before handing over the copper and silver coins into his open hands. He checks over the coins before nodding, "Thank you for the hard work."

"M-Much appreciate-ted!"

As we left the counter, I asked him, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Hey, no one disses my party members." He explains as he hands over the coins to me.

"He actually threatens to skewer a guy for groping my ass." Fionne noted with a shrug.

"Yikes."

Yeah, yikes. I'm not sure whether I should be grateful for his thoughtfulness, or freaked out at his overzealous way to protect us.

"Ah! Please wait!"

We all turn back in confusion as one of the receptionists, the same receptionist lady from yesterday, runs towards us with something in her hand. "Oh, Ms Elizabeth." Culann greets her, "What's the big hurry?"

"It's big news!" She tells us as she catches her breath. After composing herself, she turns to me "Congratulation, Ms-I mean, Mr Liya! The Guild Master has officially promoted you to E-rank!"

"Wait, what!?"

I cried out in surprise as she drops a metal tag into my hand, inscribed on it is the letter E. The tag even looks nicer compared to the F-ranked one, with some decorative pattern engraved onto the tag's edges.

I've ranked up already!? That was fast! It has only been five days since I've registered!

"I'm sorry for stalling you like this. I wish you the best." Elizabeth bowed to us before returning to the receptionist counter.

"Whoa, nice job!" Culann patted me on the back unfortunately hard, "You are officially a proper adventurer now!"

"But didn't he just register just a few days ago?" Fionne noted in surprise, "Why the sudden promotion? Doesn't he have to finish a set number of requests as a criterion first?"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't it like about a dozen or so requests?"

"Ah, I handed in that many yesterday." I noted. I didn't know that was the promotion criteria. I only wanted to complete as many requests as I can in one sitting to get the maximum amount of reward money possible for my rank.

"Really? You did that many at once?" She noted in awe, "Then again, he was able to harvest quite a lot of them in one sitting this morning…"

"Promoting to E-rank when you're not even a week into adventuring? That must be a new record or something!" Culann pointed out again with a laugh, "Man, aren't you full of surprises?"

"Still, this is really sudden."

"Relax." Fionne tells me, "To be honest, F and E ranked adventurers are pretty common, even those who ranked up about as fast as you did. At least we can apply for better paid requests now."

I guess that's one good thing about all of this…

"Oh right! Since you officially graduated from being a newbie, why don't we get you some proper gear?" Culann stated, "Can't have be an adventurer without at least having SOME form armour at least."

"That's not a bad idea…" I stated. I was planning on getting some armour once I got more than enough money and materials for it.

"Great! I know a decent blacksmith that make quality stuff and _doesn't _overcharge demi-humans for them. I could get her to give you a discount if you like."

"I won't lie that I wouldn't like that…" I stated before pondering, "But would my funds be enough…? I haven't sold any of my potions yet, and adding in what I managed to"

"Why don't I sell them for you?" Fionne asked, "She does accept a later payment if you can't help it. And I was planning on selling some of the monster materials we got this morning."

"Ah, leave half of the Usapil hides and Pikyu-Pikyu feathers with me." Culann tells her, "I might need them to barter with Kagu."

"Kagu?"

"The blacksmith I'm talking about." He tells me, "If you have the materials, she could make you a personal set of armour for you for a cheaper price."

"Ah."

It's a good thing that Taishou had kept me from selling the pelts yesterday, then.

After handing over the dozens of potions I've made last night (Fionne: "How much did you make!?"), we parted ways and head for our respective destinations.

* * *

The blacksmith that Culann brought me to is situated near the edge of town; his shop is that of a two-story stone brick building with smoke coming out of the back of it, its symbol that of a hammer hitting an anvil.

"Hey, Kagu! You there?" Culann calls out as he enters the shop with me right behind him.

The interior is pretty basic. Stone walls, wooden floor and countertop, shelves and racks filled with various forms of weaponry, shields hanging on the wall, armours of all kinds displayed next to them, sheathed swords sticking out of a barrel, everything is as I thought a weapon shop would look like.

Everything on display looks rather pristine. I'm not that familiar with weapon quality, but they do look pretty nicely made.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

A muscular woman comes out from the back covered in soot from head to toe; she possesses a wild mane of reddish-brown hair under a white bandana and dark grey eyes, wears a dirt brown shirt and dark blue overalls under a leather apron with two brown leather gloves.

This woman must be the blacksmith of this shop, the one that doesn't discriminate against demi-humans.

"Oh, Culann." She greets him as she goes up to the counter, "It has been a while. Need help sharpening your weapons? Or perhaps some new armour again?"

"None of those this time." He tells her as he pushes me up front, "This here is Liya, our newest party member. He just got promoted to E-rank, so we wanted to get some proper armour for him to celebrate."

"You know, people usually would take someone out for dinner as a celebration." The blacksmith chuckles as she introduces herself to me, "Hey, I'm Kagu. The only 'good' blacksmith in town."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kagu."

"Please, just Kagu. I'm no missy of any kind. So, let me guess. Light weight? Decent enough protection that allow ease of movement? And perhaps some vambraces too to prevent _that_ from happening again." Her finger pointed at my bandaged arms as she says so.

"Yes. Those." I stated, "And maybe some leg protection too."

"You mean greaves."

"Yeah, that."

"Sure, I can put that in." She nodded, "I have a decent set of light leather armour that would fit your requirements, but they are a little… big for you. I could make adjustments, but it will reduce the overall quality."

Yeah, I can see that. Most of the armour on display here are designed for people of Culann's height at least, and he's a head taller than me.

Curse my short stature…

"Then have it custom made." Culann tells her, "You still do custom orders, right?"

"I do, and I could but it would cost you quite a lot." Kagu tells us, "50 silvers, at least."

"Isn't that little too pricy? Can't you lower the price a little?" Culann asks, "Do it for me?"

"Hey, you may be my regular, but there's a little of how much I can cut off." She tells him, "Besides, that is the lowest I can give you. Decent materials are hard to get these days. Especially with the increase in monster activity. Unless, you guys got materials for it?"

"What if I can supply you the materials?" I asked her, "How much can you lower it?"

"Well, that depends on the material. What, do you have some on you right now?"

I answer her question via pulling out the Dire Wolf pelts and fangs I have been keeping for such an occasion and presenting them to her, "How about these? How much would this cut out?"

"Whoa, are those Dire Wolf pelts?" She noted in surprise as she examines the pelts, "Even the fangs too. And they are all dismantled quite well. How did you get your hands on these?"

"Wait, aren't those the ones you killed just two days ago?" Culann pointed out, "You never sold them?"

"I was originally planning on using them to barter for some armour anyway."

"That's a good call."

"…Well, well." Kagu chuckles, "I could easily make you a good set with these. Tell you what, get me some Pikyu-Pikyu feathers and I'll slash the price down to 15 silvers."

15 silvers… still over the budget, but at least I could gather that much.

"How about I throw in some Usapil hides as well?" Culann noted as he took out the bundle hides and feathers from his bag, "Would that be enough to cover the cost?"

"Down to 14 silvers."

"Come on, really!?"

"Hey, I need to make a living too, you know."

With that finally settled, and after taking my measurements, she promised us that she'll have my armour finished by the week's end with the final price; enough time for me gather hopefully enough funds to pay her.

We decided to head back to the inn for our lunch and regroup with Fionne. Hopefully, the potions I've made would sell enough to cover the cost and not bankrupt me.

* * *

As it turns out, my potions could sell for quite a lot of coins; 68 coppers per bottle. And seeing that I have plenty of them made yesterday, I end up earning a dozen silvers worth of copper coins from my potions alone. Add this with my current savings and the amount I've earned this morning, and it is more than enough coins to cover my armour's cost. Talk about a lucky break!

But that's not the really big news I've got today.

"You found a map the same as mine!?"

"That's right." She nodded, "It wasn't cheap, that damn cheapskate, but I managed to get it."

She unrolled the map on the tavern table in front of me. Sure enough, it is the same as the one in the book, only it expanded a big more to show more of the land.

"Oh, now that I see it, isn't this the eastern part of the kingdom?"

"You know this place?"

"I recognised those cluster of mountains." Culann pointed out, "That's the Drake Crack, and those are at least a two weeks travel from here."

"That's pretty far!"

I nodded in agreement. That's far… I would need to pack a lot more provisions for the trip. Do I even have enough coin to buy that much?

"Already planning on heading on there, huh?" He suddenly asks me; my expression must be funny going by the sound of his chuckles, "Well, I know the way to that mountain range, so I could guide you there."

"Really?" Taishou asked.

"Is that okay?" I asked worriedly, "I mean, this doesn't really concern you guys and I don't want to trouble you even more."

"It's no trouble at all." He noted with a smile, "Besides, the moment you told us what your goals for coming here are, we've already planning on tagging along in your journey. It's not like we have anything major to do besides accomplish requests. This would be a new adventure for us too."

Fionne nodded in response. "And to be honest, we're curious about your location as well."

"That would be great! Thank you, really! You two would be a great help!"

"Eh, don't mention it." He tells Taishou with a small wave of his hand, "When are you planning on leaving?"

"After getting my armour from Kagu."

"Then we have a week to stock up on provisions." Fionne noted, "Though, if you don't mind, we could cut down on food if we eat monster meat."

"And we need to finish some more requests in the meantime." Culann added in, "We'll be passing through a few towns along the way and some of them need to pay a toll to enter, so we'll need some spare coins for them. And we need to work on our formation as well. After lunch, we're taking some monster subjugation requests from the Guild."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have some ideas I want to try."

With that, our plans for the week are settled.

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Hey, hey! Long time no see! Sorry for taking so long. This part is tricky to write and I don't want to drag this part too long. Not to mention how I want to move the plot forward.**

**That being said, a new destination is finally revealed! And the location would be an interest to many well-read fans of the show. After all, there's only one place to go in the eastern part of Melromarc.**

**Also, to answer a reviewer, Liya is definitely going to meet up with one of the Heroes in the near future. Who would be first, I won't say, but he would not be partying up with either of them. This is Liya's story, after all.**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Departure**

A week has passed since we have decided on a new destination.

During the long week, my injuries has long healed over and I am now actively participating in many requests with my new party. Most of them are just monster subjugation requests near the town and are usually either Usapils or Balloons, sometimes Mushs or Eggugs, with Pikyu-Pikyu scattered about.

It was a bit of a trouble with my inclusion on fights, I nearly took Culann's head out with my chains in more than on occasion by accident, but we managed to find a position for me for most confrontations; mostly a mix between Culann's and a somewhat supporting healing position highly offensive role with my potions.

Thanks to all the fighting, my level has increased up to LV27, and that unlocked the Cerberus Series for me, which greatly boosts my attacks and added a brand-new skill to my arsenal. Fionne's levels increased as well, but only up to LV33.

They were surprised by the increase, saying that even high ranked adventurers couldn't raise their levels that easily with just low-levelled monsters. Hell, it took Culann about two decades just to reach his level, and he started from LV12 and levelled up by constantly killing higher-ranked monsters in other regions, including Drake Crack.

No wonder he said he knows the place well.

I guess it must be the experience multiplier that Taishou told me about. That means that any one that I partied would share the same multiplier that I has. Also, Culann is apparently in his late forties!

Other than that, I found out accidentally that I'm not limited to only monster parts for unlocking my weapon forms when I unknowingly brought the Vassal Cross too close to our harvested pile of Green Plants and it absorbs one, unlocking a form from it. On hindsight, I did unlock one of my mainstay forms by feeding it a metal blade so I should have considered that.

Thanks to that, we decided to experiment with some materials lying around and managed to unlock a few more forms, along with some Skills that come along with them.

Herb Cross  
[Equip Effect: Herb Quality Improvement(small)]  
[Weapon Ability: Healing Touch]  
(Mastered)

Wood Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack+1, Air Strike Chain(no.?)]  
(Mastered)

Coin Cross  
[Equip Effect: Defense+2, Luck Increase(small)]  
(Mastered)

Poison Cross I  
[Equip Effect: Poison Resistance Increase(small)  
(Mastered)

Bottle Cross II  
[Equip Effect: Compounding Improvement(medium)]  
[Weapon Ability: Potion Storage]  
(Mastered)

Due to monster subjugation requests netting more coins than the herb gathering ones, we managed to save up quite a sum, which all adds up to more than enough coin for us to pay Kagu for the armour in full AND buy more supplies for the journey ahead, including some new clothes for me. My old tunic and got shredded when a Balloon manage to get lucky and snuck in too close.

Didn't think that Culann freak out that much from seeing my bare chest before slapping himself back to his senses, even though he knows my actual gender. Though, the fact that both him and Fionne stare at my bare chest for a good minute is pretty unnerving… it bothers me so much that I have to cover myself up when I head back into town and got a new tunic immediately afterwards.

We still go herb gathering requests on the side as more money is more than welcome. After all, more money is better than no money. Plus, I've always manages to harvest more than required to so I've kept the excess to make some medicine to sell. It is always to good to have some extra funds in hand, after all.

And now, here we are, on the day of our departure, and I'm receiving the armour I've requested.

"So? How does it feel?"

I looked down at the armour I have just put on for my party to see.

"It's pretty comfortable." I commented as I twists my arm around, "And they fit so nicely. This is truly incredible!"

A black leather breastplate with iron edges strapped over my new white tunic, black leather vambraces with fluffy feathery edges strap and fang-like protrusions on its side around my forearms while simple black leather greaves with similarly fluffy edges covering up to my knees are strapped to my dark brown slacks at around my shins.

And to finish the look off, a white hooded short cloak draped on my shoulders.

Leather Scout Armour  
[Defense Increase(small)]

White Small Cloak  
[Defense+1]

"Thanks for the compliment." Kagu grins, "Looking at how you move, I thought you might be those speedy types like Culann, so I made it as light as possible without sacrificing defensive capabilities. It is a good think Dire Wolf pelts are really lightweight, perfect for light leather armour and the Pikyu-Pikyu feathers and Usapil pelts work great as soft padding to not weight it down too much."

"And it looks pretty good on you!" Culann whistles in approvement, "I especially love the small cloak. Really put a nice finish to the whole set."

"Yeah, it fits you." Fionne nodded, "You look like a proper adventurer now."

"Thanks." I felt my face flushed in embarrassment from the compliments.

"It was a good thing that you mentioned that you were a guy." The blacksmith noted with a chuckle, "I've almost came up with a female armour for you. Complete with skirts and everything."

"Oh, please tell me you did make it!"

"Don't you dare, Culann!"

After paying Kagu the promised 15 silvers, we head back to the inn for our final preparations for our departure tomorrow morning.

I've concocted several more batches of Medicine Balls over the week for our trip while selling most of the Recovery Medicines I've made to the local apothecary. In the long run, I think the Medicine Balls would be a safer option for us, even if they are less effective than regular Medicine.

I've also made a few simple Antidotes and Antitoxins just in case of any poisonous monsters we might encounter. Heck, I've even made some Magic Water from the Azure Lilies I've managed to find in the forest.

Rations of cured meat, dry bread and all sorts of nuts are secured by Fionne along with filling up our waterskins with as much fresh water as it can carry, while Culann fully plot out our route to Drake Crack.

"We'll head to Risher first." Culann explains as he points the village's location at the map, we all seating on the floor of his inn room, "From there, we'll follow the highway up north and stop at Lenn to resupply. After that, we will use the forest route and head straight for Mirso."

"That's the village at the base of Drake Crack, right?" I noted, "Do we head into the mountains straight away?"

"No, I suggest we rest up and prepare for the hike up. Drake Crack got its name due to it being home many forms of Drakes, each pretty difficult to take on even in a large party of high levelled adventurers; that's also not including the other powerful monsters that lived alongside the. There's also the dangerous terrain to take note of. News of adventurers found dead at the bottom of ravines are pretty common there."

Ah, it is a mountainous terrain, after all; tall cliffs and whatnot.

"There's also…"

"Hm? What is it, Culann?"

"About a year ago, there's been word of sightings of a large dragon flying around the valley." He explains, "A dragon so large that people think it might be an actual Dragon Emperor."

"Dragon Emperor!?"

Isn't that the pinnacle of all dragon species, the one that is so powerful that to kill one would take either a miracle or a Cardinal Hero!? Something like that is living there!?

"Ah, you're talking about that request."

"Wait, request?"

"Around the same time, a request was posted to all Adventurer's Guild across the kingdom, one that has an insanely huge reward for those who can slay that rumoured Dragon Emperor that resides in Drake Crack which was terrorizing the locals." Fionne explains, "But whoever that goes to slay it never returned in one piece, or at all. Since then, no one has even dared to even touch that request and it remained there on the board to this day."

Then it might really be a Dragon Emperor! Oh my god, there's no way any of us could survive meeting it!

"I doubt we'll actually meet it, though." Culann assures me, "I've been in that valley a few times this past year and I've never even seen a scale from it. Even so, it always pays to be prepared!"

"Y-Yeah, of c-course…"

I don't think that my burn ointments are going to work that well against burns from a Dragon Emperor's flames… I think I'll prepare some anyway, just in case…

* * *

After we finished our preparations, we headed for the Adventurer Guild so that we, mostly Culann, can inform the Guild Master that we are leaving Rita Village.

Apparently, it is custom for any high-ranked adventurers to report to the Guild Master when they are leaving the town long term. It is so that the Adventurer Guilds across the kingdom would be made aware that said high-ranked adventurer would be out and about, and could request them for an important job if they are at their town.

Usually, this is only for those of the A and B ranks, but Culann is apparently a special case. He was asked to join the Cardinal Hero's party, after all.

"You are leaving?" Elizabeth noted in surprise, "That was a surprise. It has only been over a week since you came here."

"Yeah, but something come up, so I have to head out." I told her.

"And seeing as we are in the same party, we're tagging along." Fionne added, "More the merrier, right?"

Culann is the only one that needs to inform the Guild Master, so both me and Fionne are left waiting for him in the Guild Hall. It's well into the evening when we arrived, so almost no adventurers are around, leaving the hall eerily quiet.

Seeing as the receptionist that was the nicest to me is on duty today, we decided to inform her that we won't be around anymore.

"I see." She nodded with understanding, "Well, I wish you all the best of luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

"Hey, Liya!"

A familiar voice calls out to me, I turn around to see Steve and Lisa walking in, the former waving his hand at me.

"It has been a while, Liya." Lisa greeted.

"Long time no see, Steve, Lisa."

"Heheh, nice outfit you got there." Steve noted with a grin, "Going for a light scout type, huh? Oh!? Hey, hey, your tag!" He pointed at the adventurer tag around my neck, "Isn't that the E-rank tag? Don't tell me… you've ranked up already!?"

"Yup. I'm an E-ranked adventurer now."

"Wow, you sure are quick, Liya." Lisa stated in awe, "Getting an E-rank after a week of registering? That has to be the fastest that anyone has ever achieved a rank up."

"Actually, I've ranked up a week ago."

"A week ago? Wait, that means you've achieved that rank in just a couple of days!?" Steve cries out, "Holy shit, that has to be a new record! Good job, Liya!"

"Heheh, thanks…"

"Who are they, Liya?" Fionne asked curiously.

"Ah, right. Fionne, these are Steve and Lisa." I introduce my first adventurer acquaintances to her, "Steve, Lisa, this is a member of my party, Fionne."

"Nice to meet you, Steve, Lisa."

"Wait, Fionne!?" Steve cries out in shock, "As in a member of this branch strongest duo, THE Steel Maiden Fionne!?"

"Steel Maiden…?" I turns to Fionne, who scratches the side of her helmet in what I assume is embarrassment. What kind of a name is Steel Maiden?

"You don't know!?" Lisa cries out, "Steel Maiden is the strongest female adventurer of this branch, nae, this entire Kingdom! Clad in full armour and a concealing her face with a helmet, she is an emotionless enigma that can take on even A-ranked monsters with no trouble! I've heard that her axe once cleaves through an Orc like knife through butter!"

I turn back to Fionne, who has a palm on her helmet's faceplate. No doubt that those are pure exaggerations…

"Not to mention her partner!" Steve stated, "Black Spear Culann, no doubt the strongest adventurer of this branch (no matter what that asshole Tex say…)! He is often out of town, handling most A-ranked requests from all over the region. I've heard that he is capable of killing drakes with a single strike from his spear!"

Huh, so Culann has such exaggerations about him as well… wow, I didn't think that high ranking adventurers would have such stories spread about like that…

"PFT!"

A glance is enough to see Fionne bend over with her arms around her gut while her shoulders are shaking, no doubt trying to hold back her laughter over the subject. Well, his nickname sure is kind of stupid sounding when you speak it out loud. I wonder who even decided to call him that…?

"Oh, friends of yours, Liya?"

Just as I thought that, the man of the conversation descends down the stairs towards us.

"Oh, Black Spear."

"Geh! H-How did you…?"

"Oh, they helpfully filled me in." I stated with a grin on my face, "These are Steve and Lisa, they are the adventurers that helped me get here."

"I-I see…" He coughed loudly, no doubt to try and clear the embarrassment from his system, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Culann."

"Oh Shiiiittt…" Steve mutters out in shock before standing up straight and reaching his hand out to him, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, M-Mister Culann! I'm a big f-fan!"

"Oh, sure…?" Culann shakes his hand confusingly, "I didn't think I'll get fans…"

"I'm really shocked." Lisa noted in awe, her partner still in somewhat of a trance, "I didn't think you'll party up with our branch's top-ranked adventurers. Do you think we could party up with you guys some time?"

"Sure, if we ever meet up again."

"Meet up? Liya, are you leaving?"

"Eh!? You're leaving town, Liya!?" Steve cries out in shock, "Why!? You've barely stay for a week here!"

"I have something I need to take care of elsewhere." I tells him. And I only did become an adventurer in order to find information about the map. I don't really plan on staying in this town for long.

"Ah, I guess that make some kind of sense." He nodded, "But for you to leave just as we came back? Man, talk about a downer…"

"Then, why don't we have a farewell party down at the tavern?" Lisa suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" He turns to Culann and Fionne, "W-What do you think? If it bothers you, I can pay for all of it if you like."

"Sure, if you are paying."

"Alright then! Just let us cash in our latest reward first and we'll be on our way!"

* * *

"Now, a toast!" Steve shouted as he raises his mug into the air, "For safe travels to Liya's journey up ahead, and to his newest rank-up!"

"""CHEERS!"""

The sun has properly set by the time we found a tavern and made our orders.

The tavern that Steve has chosen for us is called Scale Inn, a moderate sized tavern that was the only tavern in this town that doesn't overcharge demi-humans. Even if they did, Culann was convinced that he could 'talk' them out of it, which neither me nor Fionne wishes he do.

"Oh man, you could chug!" Culann noted as I emptied my mug within moments, "It's kind of unnerving, to be honest…"

"Eh, I can handle my alcohol no problem."

"Now, dig in, everyone!" He calls out just as our dishes arrive onto the table.

The food the tavern gives looks pretty appetizing, and in pretty big portions too! Chunks of meat on skewers that melts in our mouths, creamy stews that smells of milk and cheese, big crispy bread rolls with butter, even a large roasted bird! I sure hope we didn't just empty his entire savings on this!

"Oh man, you sure went all out on this!" Culann noted with a mouthful of stew and bread.

"It's a farewell party!" Steve tells him with a laugh as he took a bite of a drumstick with gusto, "It's only right to shell out this much!"

"It wouldn't drop you into the red, will it?" Fionne asks as she expertly eat her food while still wearing her helm.

No matter how many times I see it, I'll always be impressed with how she can eat with her helm still on. I think the faceplate could be moved out a little for some space to put food through…

The image of Steve's and Lisa's disappointment when she didn't remove her helmet to dine was priceless! I wonder how many people knows of her true face…?

"We have earned plenty over the week, so we're in the clear." Lisa explains to us, "But we do need to watch our expenses for the next few days."

"That's a relief…"

I let a delightful sigh as I drank the stew, "Oh, I'm going to miss eating these when we're on the road…"

"Say, what is your destination, if you don't mind me asking?" Steve asks me.

"We're planning on heading to Drake Crack."

"PPFFFTTT!"

"Argh!"

Steve in response to my answer decided to spray his ale onto my face. Urk, how disgusting!

"Drake Crack!? As in the valley with the powerful drakes!? What do you need doing that requires you to head there!? I think even Mister Culann would have trouble there!"

"That's something I rather not say…" It's not like you'll believe me, after all…

"Drake Crack is one of the toughest regions of the Kingdom!" Lisa stated, "The monsters there are far beyond what you would find in the rural countryside like ours, not mention the terrain! It's not something a rookie adventurer could handle, no matter how strong you may be!"

"I know, Culann have explained it to me." I tell her, "But I think I'll be fine there. I'll be fighting and levelling up on the way there, after all; not to mention that I have both him and Fionne to watch my back."

"Still, it's Drake Crack…" Steve noted, "And there are still rumours of a Dragon Emperor terrorizing the nearby villages for the past year or so. As strong as Mister Culann might be, I don't think even he can take down a Dragon Emperor."

"We just have to be careful to not run into it." Culann tells them, "If it's any consolation, I've been in the valley more than a few times for the past year and didn't encounter the Dragon Emperor once." Fionne nodded in agreement.

"I… see…" He chuckles nervously, "Even so, try to be careful there. I won't forgive you if you turn up dead."

"I'll already be dead by then, though…"

"You know what I mean."

We all let loose a small chuckle at that before resuming our feast.

* * *

The sun has barely start to rise from over the horizon when we reach the north gate.

Thanks to the Vassal Cross's inventory system, we barely have to carry most of our supplies with us, leaving us with only small bags and pouches filled with more essential stuff like waterskins and potions.

"So, I guess this is farewell for now." Lisa stated with a sad smile, "It's a shame, we've barely talked at all since we got into Rita Village."

"Yeah, maybe next time." I stated. "Too bad Steve is too hungover to come see us off."

"Eh, when you drink a barrel worth of mead, that is bound to happen." Culann noted.

"You drank twice as much, Culann. And you miraculously turn out fine."

"What can I say? I have a hardy liver."

"Still, it's a pleasure meeting you, Lisa." Fionne shakes Lisa's hand.

"Likewise." She stated with a smile, "It's not every day that I got to share drink with the Steel Maiden, after all."

After some last words of goodbyes, we headed off into the fields towards our destination of Risher. As the sun began to truly rise up over the horizon, an unknown sensation built up inside of me and I wanted to cheer.

Finally, after a week of preparation, my journey has officially begun. Whatever is marked on that map, I'm definitely going to seek it out, no matter what!

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**So yes, finished! This chapter is done! And the Rita Village arc is officially done!**

**Before I speak about myself, I like to first wish everyone safety and good health. I'm sure the COVID-19 pandemic has everyone all panicking and buying up supplies as if the apocalypse is upon us, and with quarantine measures in place worldwide?**

**Truly, 2020 is one heck of year…**

**Regardless, don't lose faith! I'm sure this whole pandemic would tide over with the development of vaccines and possible cure (unlikely, but one can't help but hope), and everything would be back to the way it was.**

**Now, with that out of the way…**

**Not much a progression on this chapter either, huh? Well, it should start to pick up soon. We'll get into the main story, just you wait!**

**With that, I thank you all for reading this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Beginning of a Legend**

* * *

It took us about three days of travel to reach the village of Risher, about early into evening the time we made it there.

Risher is a small farming village about twice as large as Rurorona if you include all the farmlands. It is built alongside an expansive forest that stretches for miles, a good portion of it is cut down and being used to cultivate wheat and other forms of grains. Its buildings are simply made unlike Rita, mainly made from wood and stone, with tall fences surrounding the village's plots of wheat fields.

"We'll spent the night here before heading to the highway tomorrow." Culann stated, "The trek to Lenn would take about a week if we are quick, so remember to rest up."

The entrance to the village is guarded by a soldier, the local militia going by the somewhat rusty metal armour and helm he is adorn in.

"Huh. That's odd."

"Hm, what is, Culann?"

"The guard at the village entrance." He stated, "He doesn't look to be a local. And his armour…"

As we approach him, the soldier's eyes narrowed when he looked at me before turning to face Culann, "Citizen?"

"We're adventurers, sir." He tells him as we all show him our adventurer tags.

He then turns to me, "Are you sure she's not your slave?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at that sentence. How I wish I could just beat him up… but seeing as attacking the guy that is guarding the place is a bad idea, I'll just resist the urge to do it.

"No, HE's my party mate." Culann noted with a tense grin as he spun his spear in front of the soldier, stopping to show the blade to him. "_Sir_."

"…Tch, fucking beast lover…"

"And out of curiosity, is this a new thing? I don't remember Risher needed soldiers guarding the entrance."

"It is none of your concern." He stated, "Also, it's 30 coppers entry fee per person, with an extra 10 coppers needed for the animal."

"I'm sorry, what's the entry fee again?" My party leader spun his weapon again but this time, he places the spearhead VERY close to the soldier's neck, whose eyes widen in shock and fear.

"…J-Just 30 coppers…"

"That's what I thought."

He withdraws his spear and gathers up the required coins from his pouch. The soldier reluctantly accepts the fee and opens the wooden gate. He gave me a stink eye when I pass him by; I decide to response by giving him a show of my middle finger which elicit a growl from him.

"No taunting the soldier, Liya." Fionne tells me, "You may not like it, but he's the one letting you in. He can easily not let you out."

"I know." I groaned, "Doesn't mean I have like his attitude…"

"Then you're most probably not going to like anyone in near the captial." Culann noted with a chuckle, "Come on. There's an inn that would serve our purpose well."

The rooms of the inn/tavern are pretty decent for the price of 50 copper per night. It is a bit rundown, but I'm not complaining for getting a bed to sleep. We then proceed to have our dinner at the tavern downstairs, a simple meal of bread and vegetable stew.

"…"

"Culann, are you bothered by the guard?"

Fionne's question for our party leader's obviously distracted expression seems to snap him out of it as he replies, "Yeah. Risher Village is just a small farming town, but that soldier is wearing standardised, if a bit ill-maintained, soldier armour from the military. Not only that," He subtly points at the tavern, specifically at a table where there's a group of similarly armoured men drinking the night away.

"I take it that's not the norm around here?" I asked.

"Not even the slightest. This village doesn't have the resources to get those types of equipment. At most, the local militia would have the cheapest armour around, an iron breastplate at best."

And he did mention that the guard doesn't look like a local from the village. "Maybe he's not from the local militia, but the kingdom's military?"

"That would be the correct assumption. But why would soldiers be posted all the way out here?"

After having our dinner, and not getting any concrete conclusion to the odd guard, we are about to head back to rest only to be stopped by a panicking elderly man in a sophisticated outfit barging through the tavern doors and running towards us.

"E-Excuse me, are you perhaps the one known as Black Spear Culann?"

"PFT!"

"Oh, knock it off!"

Me and Fionne let loose snickers at the nickname, our party leader growled at us before turning to face the man "I am. And you are?"

"My name's Litchein, I'm the village elder of Risher." He tells us, "If it's not any trouble, do you mind accepting a request from me?"

"…That's rather unorthodox of you." Fionne noted, "You would normally need to send a request to the guild and wait for them to send an adventurer over."

"I know that, and I've already sent a request to the guild in Rita!" Litchein explains, "It's just that there're some new developments to it and I can't afford to wait for them to send one here! Please, I'll pay you double the promised reward if you undertake it."

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a moment here." Culann tells him, "Why don't you tell us what this urgent request of yours is first?"

"A-Ah, yes. Sorry, I'm a little unnerved by the… why don't you come to my place and I'll explain it to you properly there."

* * *

"So, what's the urgent request?" Culann asks as we sat on the couch in the elder's personal office.

"Yes, of course!" Litchein lets loose a sigh before explaining, "Over the past week, we have some problems from a farm at the western part of the village. Livestock has been disappearing, crop fields were trampled over, it just keeps on happening. After a little investigation, we found out that Dire Wolves to be responsible for it."

"The standard D-ranked request." Our party leader noted as he adjusted his seat on the couch, "Even so, such things can't be that urgent. Just have a few more guards stationed near the farms facing the forest. As long they are careful, they can prevent the monsters from entering with a few good pokes from a spear. That should buy you some time to send for adventurers."

The elder let loose a shaky sigh, "It originally wasn't, until one of my soldiers reported to me this morning to have seen a Grim Wolf among them."

My body freeze at the mention of the monster that nearly killed me over a week ago. Oh man, no wonder they needed help urgent.

Grim Wolves are way larger and much more ferocious, and the sight of one of them usually is synonymous with a pretty large pack of Dire Wolves, way larger than a pack without one. I would know; I've encountered that very same pack once before, after all.

"Oh, now I can see why." Culann noted, "A Grim Wolf would bump it up to at least a B-ranked request, an A-ranked if there are more than one of them."

"And who knows how much destruction a pack lead by one would bring…" Fionne added, "A small village like this wouldn't be able to recover from a single attack."

"Yes, that's correct! And from the recent reports, it's possible that they are going to attack tonight!" Litchein cries out, "Even if I round up ALL the local militia and armed all of them, we won't able to handle an attack from them! By the time an adventurer from a nearby town accept this request, this village would have been wiped out!"

"What about the kingdom soldiers I saw about?" Culann asked, "I'm sure they could be of assistance to this."

"I'm afraid that I have no authority over them." The elder sighs, "They were dispatched from the capital just weeks before, and they answer only to their commanding officer, who doesn't like taking orders from someone of a… 'lower' stature…"

"Is that why some of them are drinking when they should be working?"

"I'm afraid so…"

No wonder this guy is panicking. I doubt some local militia can even handle the horde coming in, especially without some backup.

"Please, you guys are the only hope I have to prevent this from happening!"

"Well, we can accept the offer, no problem." Culann noted, "But how much will you be able to pay us? B-ranked requests are worth at least 10 silvers, and if this ended up being an A-ranked, it would be bumped up to 40. I doubt a small village like this would have that much coin in reserve, even if you try to barter some goods in exchange."

"I know, it's probably too much for this village to pay… But!" The elder slams his hands on his table hard, knocking over some of his stationaries, "I can't afford to let this village get destroyed! My grandfather worked hard to build this village up to what it is today! I refuse to let his work die on my hands! Please! I'll find a way to pay you, so please, save this village!"

"Culann?"

We all turned to our party leader. I personally want to save this village. It's almost a copy to what Rurorona has undergo from the Waves. If possible, I want to prevent what happened to my village to happen here.

But in the end, it is all up to Culann to decide.

"…Hah…" He lets out a sigh before turning to Litchein, "Alright, fine, we'll accept the request."

"R-Really!? Thank you so very much–!"

"Ah, ah! Don't get too happy about it just yet." He added, "There's still the issue of our payment–"

"I'll find a way! You'll get your money, that I can assure you!"

"Calm down, calm down. Let me finish. Since we still don't know whether there is a Grim Wolf, you can pay us AFTER we take care of the problem. Is that alright with you?"

"O-Oh! Sure, of course!"

"Now, tell me where the Grim Wolf is last spotted."

"Ah, right! It's…"

* * *

The sun has begun to set, dusk begins to settle in while painting the empty field of dirt in a shade of orange.

We, with some of the local militia, stand by a large wooden fence that we had purposefully removed some planks from, creating several small gaps in the fence; gaps small enough for a Dire Wolf to squeeze right through no problem.

Culann took up position in front of the gap-filled fence with his spear on his shoulder, Fionne positioned on his side with her shield up and axe in hand. I stood by a fair distance behind them, Vassal Cross in my hand in its Chain Sword Cross form and prepared for battle. The local militia all has their spears at the ready, spaced out and pointing at the gaps.

From what the elder told us, the soldier spotted what looks like to be a vague image of a Grim Wolf among the shadows of the trees that afternoon, facing this part of the fence. The farm here is apparently the one that experienced most of the wolf attacks for the past week, so Culann thinks that this might be their true target and that the other smaller attacks are nothing more than scouts from the much larger packs.

As such, he has the idea to trick them by creating gaps the 'defenses', which they would most likely take and we'll kill them one after another when they try to squeeze through.

Dastardly? Oh definitely.

Possibly effective? Absolutely!

"I take it you've done this often?" Taishou asked Culann. We are a good distance away from the militia men, so I doubt they can hear him talking.

"Oh yeah, plenty of times." He nodded, "And most of them are of the same pattern and so on, with the same targets each time. Dire Wolves, and by extension Grim Wolves, attacks are pretty common in this part of the region. But it is strange that a Grim Wolf is even prevalent here."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Grim Wolves never attack any human settlements themselves; they only attack if we enter deep enough into their territory. Even if they do attack, it is mostly during the winter season, when food is scarce in the wild. They never tried to attack during any other season, but here we are. I can't even imagine why it would…"

"I think I can." Fionne noted, "From what I've heard, the Waves of the past often brought with it powerful monsters, way more powerful than the ones we have locally."

"Are you suggesting that the Wave is the cause for this?"

"Yeah, the Waves has monsters that I have never seen before. Some may have remained when it ended." I stated. Walking skeletons with weapons and armour? Extremely large dog with three heads? No way they could exist in my world.

"Huh, that would explain its unusual behaviour."

Before we can continue our discussion, a loud and long howl can be heard coming from the forest. This has us all take our combat stance and waited patiently.

Not a moment later, movement can be seen from the shadows of the trees and a large pack of wolves of several dozen come rushing out charging towards us with great vigor.

"Remember the plan! When one of them pokes their head through, stab it with all you got!"

As if to prove his point, one of the wolves pushes through the gaps with one foot through, only to get a spear to its head from Culann.

More of them tries to squeeze through the cracks, only to get killed by Culann, Fionne, me, and the armed militia; the armored female knight smashing their heads in two with her axe, I whip at and beheading them with my blade-whip, and the rest all pokes at them with their spear. One after another, they all fell to our blades in a pretty one-sided massacre.

Then, a few of them got clever.

They step on their dead comrades' bodies and uses them to leap over the fence; one of them even has its jaws wide opened and pounced at Fionne, who raises her shield to block it, its teeth gnawing against its metal rims. Another pounced onto an unlucky militia who barely manages to keep his life as it only managed to get his shoulder.

"[Hunting Chain]!"

I took aim at it, changes to the Dire Wolf Cross and sends it flying. The blade and chain flew through the air and stabs into the wolf's side. With a strong tug, I pulls it off of Fionne and towards me, which I then proceeds to slam the beast into the other one, knocking that one off the poor man. His comrades than took the opportunity and stab them with their spears.

"Hey, they are going for the girl!"

However, thanks to our momentary distraction, most of the pack that Culann didn't kill slips past him and made their way towards me, leading to at least a dozen of Dire Wolves charging at me with great vigor.

"Liya!"

"Don't worry! I got this handled!"

I took a step back and took note of how many wolves are charging at me. And then, I activate one of my latest skills.

"[Air Strike Chain:12]!"

Within moments of my call, white illusionary chains with winged blade tips materialize under each of the wolves and pierces right through them, stopping and hanging them lifelessly on the magic constructs by their torso or neck.

[Air Strike Chain], my only wide ranged attack skill at the moment, and a very effective one at that. This 'AOE' strike, as Taishou puts it, unleashes chains of a set amount from any area in my line and sight, either killing or binding the targets. The amount is dependent on the number I added after calling the skill name, and I have to think of the place those chains would sprung from.

"W-What was that!?"

"Those chains come out of nowhere…!"

"It's just like… how the stories of the Cardinal Heroes have portrayed…"

"Who is that girl…?"

There seem to be some among the militias that are reacting to my skill in a rather weird way, but at least it got the job done.

"Ah right, I've almost forgotten about that." Fionne noted as she turns around to beheads another unlucky wolf that tries to pass through the fence, "The Heroes always seems to get the good stuff, huh?"

"Well, they are Heroes, after all." Culann noted as he pierces a wolf that tries to jump over the fence like the ones before, "It is only natural they have abilities beyond of our understanding."

I release the Air Strike Chains and got back into the fray, whipping off a wolf that got past them. "Yeah, yeah, but it took a good portion of my SP to use, so I can't just whip it out all the time."

"I know, but given enough training and gaining enough levels," Culann slices a wolf's neck, blood spurting out with a few droplets getting on his face, "You could easily wipe out an entire army with that skill alone."

"I'm not really thinking of doing that, though."

"It's just a possibility."

I was about to retort back, only to hold my tongue when I hear a loud howl coming from the woods. The wolves all stopped their assault, run back towards the forest.

"The Dire Wolves are… retreating…?" One of the militias wonders out loud.

"This is…! Everyone, get ready!" Culann shouts over to us, "The Grim Wolf is here!"

They stop just a good distance from the fence and form a line in front of the fence. A moment later, something huge charges out from between the trees, uprooting a few trees in its wake. It leaps over all of us and lands a good distance behind me.

I turn around to see what is the most terrifying monster I have ever witness, second only to that Cerberus monster from the Waves.

At first glance, it seems to be a Grim Wolf, but a second look later is enough to be proven wrong. Its size is at least a meter taller and larger, as large as the Cerberus by my estimate; its fur is an inverse to the usual, and on its head is a long white scarred horn sticking out of its black star patch.

"An Elder Grim Wolf!?" Culann cries out. "What is something like that doing here!?"

Elder Grim Wolf… As in, the strongest variant of the Grim Wolf!? The one that stood above all wolf monsters!?

"I take it that this is way stronger than an average Grim Wolf…?"

"That's underplaying it." I noted, "It is said that once Grim Wolf lived for a set amount of time, it would become an 'elder', an entity that can only described as a living myth."

"Wait, then this monster is on the same level as the Cerberus!?"

"Most likely…" The Cerberus is way scarier, though…

"Culann, what should we do?" Fionne asks him.

"This is bad…" He turns to the stunned militia, "You, get Litchein to evacuate the village! The rest of you, keep an eye on the Dire Wolves!"

"You can't be suggesting that…"

"There's no time! Just go!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

The militia followed through with that order and ran towards the village, leaving the rest of them behind who keep a watch at the line of Dire Wolves. The large wolf didn't even try to stop them, only stares at us with an unfazed look, a conceding one in fact with the way its muzzle is pointing up.

"Fionne, Liya, get into formation." Culann tells us as he got in front of the wolf and prepped for combat. We followed suit, Fionne stood beside with her shield raised while I stood behind them with my weapon changed to its strongest form right now, the Cerberus Fang Cross. The weapon form is styled after the three headed beast, with a head of the Cerberus as its pommel, fang-like protrusions as its hilt, and its blade is shaped like the monster's horn.

"Get ready, because we're taking this monster down."

""Got it!""

The large wolf starts the fight with an extremely fast-downward strike with its paw, which we all barely managed to get out of the way of as it blew up a cloud of dust on impact with the wind generated tosses all of us aside. I rolled back up to my feet and decided to retaliate first by sending my chain flying into its face, the blade striking its muzzle and leaving a small scratch on it, it letting out a yelp in response.

Good, looks like I can at least do some damage to it. It might take a good hit to properly kill it, though.

"Aim for its legs!" Culann commanded.

Fionne followed suit with a swipe of her axe right at the wolf's hind leg, breaking through the skin and leaving behind a small gash behind it. The monster let out another cry before spinning around and swiping the injured hind leg at her. The black paw impacts her shield hard, the sound of metal vibrating echoes in the air before she was sent flying through the air and crashing into the empty field.

"Fionne!"

I leap back to avoid another claw strike at where I was, just as Culann rushes past me and towards the monster. He readies spear and with a loud cry, lunges into the air in hopes of stabbing the wolf in its neck. He is unsuccessful in his attempt, as the monster instantly turn around and clamps its jaws around him.

"Culann!" Fionne cries out.

"I'm fine!"

His response draws our attention to the wolf's jaws, where Culann is just barely holding the jaws apart with his spear, one that bends slightly every couple of seconds, "But man, this thing is way too fast for its size!"

"Hold on!"

An axe is thrown right at the wolf, more specifically, the side of its jaws. The moment the axe's blade slices a wide gash on the side of its mouth, I send my chain flying towards Culann, wrapping around his torso and pulling out of the jaws. "You alright?" I asked as he falls onto the ground with a thud.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pants as he got back and readies his spear, "This thing is a real monster, that's for sure. I guess all those talks about the Elder Grim Wolf aren't just rumours, after all."

"Can we even take this thing down?" Taishou asked.

"First, we need to stop it from moving. That wolf is strong, but its real asset is its speed. Without it, I doubt it would be able to do much. Liya, think you can do that?"

There's just barely enough SP for me to use [Air Strike Chain] to properly bind it up, but if we can deal it the killing blow then… "I can try."

"Right. Fionne, once it's all bind up, you and I are going to disable its hindlegs."

"Got it."

"GROOWWWLLLL!"

The monster growls at us as it bends down, before lunging forward at insane speeds much to our shock. We all managed to leap out of the way as its jaws bite down at where we once stood, a large portion of dirt completely dug up by its jaws. It spits out the dirt before turning around to face us as its hindlegs dug into the ground.

"Liya!"

"Already on it!"

It lunges at us once more, but I was ready for it.

"[Air Strike Chain: 20]!"

Within moments, white astral chains shoot out from behind the wolf and wraps around its entire body, with some piercing into its flesh. The wolf's its momentum immediately came to a halt as the chains creak under its strength; it struggles to push forward towards us, a soft growl rumbles from its throat as it did so.

"A-Alright, got it…" I gritted out as I struggles to keep the chains steady.

There is one downside to this skill to bind things up. The chains' toughness aside, the strength of the binding is all dependent on my own body's strength, and using one of them to pull on an object is akin to using an actual chain with my arm to perform the same action. And with multiple chains, it feels like many arms are pulling all at the same time.

"But I'm not sure… how long I can… hold it…"

"Just keep it long enough for us to take out its legs!"

"Duly… noted…!"

"Aim for the achilles tendon! The muscle on the back of its foot!"

Culann and Fionne leaps into action, our party leader immediately heads for the fallen axe that saved him from death just moments ago and picks up it. He then tosses it towards his partner and together, they slice at the wolf's feet, right at where said important muscle is at; the wolf immediately starts buckles under its own weight

"Alright!"

"I'm not done yet!"

Culann took a step back, changes his grip on his spear before pulling back his arm.

_"I am the one that commands origins of power. I have read and deciphered the law of nature. Engulf in winds, and pierce my enemy with great force! First Wind Lance!"_

After his chant, winds start to circulate his spear. That must be magic, the one spell that was listed on his profile.

With great strength, he launches his weapon right into the wolf's side; the magically enchanted spear piercing right through the skin and drilling into flesh. The wolf let loose a yelp as it stumbles on its feet.

"That's a lung pierced." He noted, "It wouldn't be able to move as well now. Now we just have to stall it till its life burns out. Liya, how long can you keep your chains bind?"

"Just… barely…"

I gritted my teeth as I mentally pulled the chain back, the wolf's strength has weakened a fair bit after his hindlegs were taken out. "About… a minute or so…?"

"Good enough."

Culann turns to Fionne, who drew her short sword before handing it over to him. "Once the binding is over, we're to–"

"HOOOOOOOOWWWLLL!"

The Elder Grim Wolf let loose loud howl, something I don't think means anything good.

My premonition is proven right, as the Dire Wolves that were outside the fence all immediately starts charging towards the fence with an intense ferocity unseen from the first attack. Some straight out trap themselves in the gaps and allows the other wolves to leap off them to get over the fence and attack the militia.

"The wolves!?"

"He must have commanded them to attack!" Taishou commented.

Culann turns to me, "Liya, keep that thing bind up as long as possible." I nodded in response, "Fionne, we have to help them out!"

"Right!"

They both ran towards the militia while I was left holding onto the large beast.

The chains creak every few moments, my mental grip on the chains starts to weaken as the wolf now struggling with a new found strength. A minute starts to feel like an hour, as I can feel my grip starting to loosen every slightly.

And then, the wolf twists its body and my grip came loose. The astral chains all broke apart and shatters into bright particles before fading away. The backlash of my chains breaking hit me as my body starts to feel heavy and I drop to my knees, panting extensively. This is bad, really bad…! Weaken it may be, but the monster of that size isn't able to move at all.

I look up at the beast, who stares down at me with its muzzle up high while the corners its mouth perks up into a smirk. This guy, he's gloating! This fucker thinks he has already won!

Its paw blurs and I felt something crashing into me, sending me flying into air and painfully bounce of the dirt before crashing into the empty field.

"Liya! Are you alright!?"

"Arrgggh…"

A groan slip past my lips. Every part of my body is thumping with pain; none of my bones, and limps, seems to be broken at least, thankfully, but my ribs seems to be cracked. Nothing that prevent me from moving.

I shakily got back up to my feet, looking over at the wolf who is already slowly making its way towards the struggling militia. Culann and Fionne are in the fray with them, and not noticing their death coming every so slowly towards them.

"T-The wolf…" I struggles out as I tries to call out to them, "Culann, the wolf-HACK!"

I taste iron. There's no doubt that blood is dripping from my mouth.

"Here, this should heal you up."

A Medicine bottle pops out of the Vassal Cross into my open hand. Uncocking it, I drink the bitter liquid and felt some of my wounds starting to patch itself up.

"What now? It may be weaker, but it's still too powerful."

"Yeah, but Culann and Fionne are too busy with the Dire Wolves…" I spat out the blood in my mouth. "They won't see it coming until it is too late."

They would all be slaughtered, followed by the village…

The image of the Cerberus chewing on some unfortunate villager flashes in my mind and I gritted my teeth. No, not again. I'm not letting that shit happening again!

"Taishou, do I have enough SP for a long fight?"

"If you limit yourself to only small skills, you should have. Are you planning on…?"

"There's no one else that can right now."

"You could die!"

"I have to. Because I'm a Hero."

With that last word in, I charges right at the wolf as fast as I could.

"[Chain Spike]!"

Once I caught up to it, I reel back my arm and sends the chain whip flying through the air and stabs into its eye socket. The monster lets out a cry as I pull back the chain and dislodge its eyeball out of its skull, spraying part of my face with its warm blood. It then turns to me, blood pouring out of its empty socket as a growl rumbles through its throat.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm still right here!" I shouted at it, "Come on, you stinky mutt! Let's go!"

* * *

"Come this way, quickly!"

"Move, man! Move!"

"Get a move on already!"

Litchein stood next to one of the militias as they call to the remaining villagers to evacuate Risher. The soldiers from the capital weren't doing much to assist, only shouting for them to hurry up and nothing more. Heck, their commander was just standing next to him and issuing orders.

In fact, they only start to evacuate the village proper when the militia soldier came back to report to them to awful news.

"To think that an Elder Grim Wolf would appear…"

Elder Grim Wolf. To everyone in this region of the kingdom, the name of such a monster was only thought to be rumours and tall tales. The only known sighting of the said beast was at least over a century ago, when the Bow Hero slayed it to save a humble town from the Silvelt. Since then, known sightings of it often ended up being false or a trick of the mind.

But if such monster is here… the entire region would be in jeopardy.

"Oh God, please protect us."

"No use praying, elder."

Litchein turns to the Commander Teras, a relative bulky man in standard Melromarc army armour with greasy hair and moustache, "If it is an Elder Grim Wolf, the only thing short of stopping it is one of the Cardinal Heroes. And the last I've heard; they are still in the capital. No way they'll be able to reach out in time."

"Oh dear… then, this village is done for…" He mutters sadly. "And I have brought three kind adventurers to their deaths…"

"They are adventurers. This is their way of life. Live by the coin, die by the coin. You have no fault in that."

"…"

That is true, but he knows for certain that those three aren't like that. Especially the party's youngest member.

She has a certain look in the eye when he mentioned his plight, one that his late son once had before he passed. The look of someone genuinely wanted to help people. Not out of monetary gain, but out of duty and kindness of the heart. Her leader has a similar fire in his eyes too as well, and no doubt their armoured companion has one as well.

They truly wish to save his village, even if it cost their lives to do so.

To let such kind souls die like this…

He grabs a pitchfork lying on the fence nearby before marching off towards the farm. He was stopped when the commander grabs onto his arm, "Where are you going!?"

"To help them."

"What!? Are you mad!? It's an Elder Grim Wolf, you know!? What can someone as weak as you do!?"

"I don't know! But if I can even make their work a little easier…"

"You'll die!"

"That may be so," He turns to the commander with a determined grin on his face, "but at least I would have died protecting the village I loved."

"… you senile fool."

He lets him go, and Litchein went on his way.

"Elder, wait!"

A voice calls out to him and he looks back to see the militia from before running up to him, his spear in his hands, "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"The rest of my team is fighting it, sir!" He tells him, "It would be a disgrace if I'm not there to help! And, I love this village."

A smile creeps up Litchein's face as he gave him a nod, "Right. For our village."

As they are about to make their way, more voices call out to them from behind. Turning around, they are greeted by the many abled men, all of them are have either a pitchfork or hoe in their hands. Some even took up a broken wooden plank in their hands.

"Let us fight with you!"

"This is our village too!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"If we can't defend our own village, then who will!?"

One by one, they all voiced their desire to defend their home, something that brought joy to the village elder's heart, "You all… thank you."

With all in agreement, they all march towards the empty farm with a fiery resolve in their buxom.

But when they got there…

"[Quick Step]! [Blade Chain Strike]!"

"GRWOOLL!"

The glowing chain whip of the young cat demi-human slices another gash on the large monster of a wolf's side, the wolf letting out a cry in pain in response.

They couldn't even believe what they are witnessing at this very moment.

Right in the middle of the empty dirt field is the large Elder Grim Wolf, as monstrous as the legends described.

Only, said beast is covered with gashes across its body, a hole in its side, and blood staining its white fur in patches of red. One of its eyes is hollow and pouring out blood by the gallons, its remaining eye darting around as its assailant as she continuously strikes at it with no signs of stopping.

The young demi-human adventurer that Litchein had talk to just hours ago; her face is half-covered in blood and dirt while darting around the monster wolf and swinging around the most unconventional weapon an adventurer has ever wielded at it.

Each time the chain whip came into contact with its body, a bloody gash is left in its wake. And each time the wolf tries to strike at her, she disappears into a blur and avoided its claws or jaws before striking once again. Again, and again, their exchange went back and forth just like that with no signs of stopping.

Litchein can only describe it as a dance of death that only legends have ever spoke off; a fight between a monstrous beast of myth, and a Hero of legend.

"W-Who is that girl…!?"

"She's taking on that beast all by herself…!"

"It's like those stories…"

"Yeah… she's like those Heroes…"

The men that came with him all mutters out the same things, that the girl that is fighting for their sake, she can only be describe as a legendary Hero, one that could be on par as the Cardinal Hero, as heretical as it sounds.

"Elder, look!"

He follows the militia's pointed finger to the fence, where the rest of the militias are fighting against the horde of Dire Wolves with the last two adventurers, one of them being Black Spear Culann.

It wasn't very obvious, but they are badly losing ground in their fight.

'If those wolves interfere with her…'

"Assist them!" He tells the men as he raises his pitchfork into the air, "Don't let those wolves interrupt her fight!"

"OOHH!"

With a loud battle cry, they all charges right towards the Dire Wolves.

When they heard them, the two adventurers stop their attacks and look on in shock as the villagers all charged in and starts attacking the Dire Wolves with everything they got on hand. Large rocks are thrown at the wolves, pitchforks are lunged and pierced into one of the canines' side. Crude weaponry and lack of any coordination they have, but they are deadly effective nonetheless.

"Black Spear!" Litchein runs up to him, "We are here to assist!"

"Elder!? What about evacuating the village!?"

"The commander is taking care of that. What's the situation?"

"Bad, as you can see." Culann tells him as he shakes the blood off of his short sword, "What of the Elder Grim Wolf?"

"You party member is fighting it."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, and it looks like it is ending soon."

They all turn to look on, as the battle of between the young demi-human adventurer and the monster of myth is reaching its conclusion.

* * *

"[Quick Step]!"

I dodge a large bite with the movement skill and skids to a stop in front of it.

My lungs burn for air while my arms and legs are starting to feel like lead. I have hardly any SP left to use too. Looking at the wolf, its doesn't seems to be doing too hot either, its legs are trembling and is heavily panting like I am.

This fight will end with our next move, that's what I am feeling it would be.

Elder Grim Wolf. This mythical wolf of legend is the hardest monster I have ever has the chance to face it. If anything, I'm sure this would be a proper revenge match for the Grim Wolf that completely wrecked me more than a week ago. But unlike last time…

"This… will end it!"

I dashes right towards the wolf, it has the same idea and lunged towards me with both claws raised up. A second later, its two paws slams right down towards me, one that if I take a direct hit, I wouldn't be able to get back up again.

"[Quick Step]!"

I invoke the movement skill and flashes forward, avoiding the monster's paws and getting under it. As I did so, I took note of the blood hole left behind by Culann and the idea sprung. I took aim, reel back my weapon and let the chain fly.

"[Wild Chain]! And… [Chain Spike]!"

With a loud cry, I invoke the last two skills my remaining SP is allowing me to and sends the glowing and spinning chain rocketing into the bloody hole. [Wild Chain] is what Taishou named as a 'buffing skill', which double the strength of the skill I cast after it. It cost the least SP among of my acquired skills, thus why I was able to cast it so effectively

A metal clunk can be heard as the wolf let loose a cry as my chain whip drills through the body and shoots out from it back along with the black spear Culann has lodged inside from his last attack on it.

Blood came pouring out of the two holes as it struggles to keep itself standing. It took several steps forward, letting out a whine before collapsing on its side with a blood splat. Its legs twitched for a moment, before finally slacking and dropping limp on the dirt ground.

Despite my lungs burning and my legs at its limit, I stood next to it and stare down at the dead monster as the results of the battle finally clicked in my mind.

I've did it.

I've won.

I've defeated a monster of legend!

With the sense of accomplishment still filling my veins, I raise my arms up into the air and let loose a victory cry.

Little did I know, this is the start of my legend.

The legend, of the Vassal Hero.

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Oh yeah! What's up!? Finished this as fast as I am able, and boy do I have lots of fun writing this chapter.**

**This chapter was originally going to be shorter, with Liya encountering a normal Grim Wolf outside of the village on the highway, and would be a bit more low key.**

**But when I start writing, the stake got even higher till I got this. A bit over excessive? Maybe. But it would do well to cement Liya's position as a Hero. After all, this is his story, his epic legend.**

**On a separate note, I just realised that I have over 100 followers on this story! Oh my god, I wasn't expecting this to have that this popular. **

**With that, I wish for all of you to be of good health, and thank you all for reading this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hero**

* * *

"Mm…"

"Oh, she's waking up!"

"Quick! Get Black Spear!"

My eyelids felt like lead as I struggles to get them open. The bright afternoon sun shines through the window and nearly blinded me. When I got up, I found myself in a bedroom of sorts; my armour is stacked nicely on the table nearby.

This is not the rented room at the inn though. It's too well furnished to be, with the textile drapes and fancy bedsheets.

"Where is…?"

"It's the village elder's bedroom."

I looked down at my waist to see the Vassal Cross still on my hip. "Taishou. Why am I here?"

"You were bought here after you passed out."

I must have blacked out after I've defeated the Elder Grim Wolf. Did my exhaustion hit me right after…?

"How long was I out?"

"For about the rest of the night, and the whole morning."

"Ah, that would explain the sun's… What about Culann and Fionne? Are they fine?"

"They're fine. The Dire Wolves hardly did anything to them. The militias are fine as well, only some of them got bitten. Their wounds are well-cared for, too."

"That's good…"

As we finished talking, the door opens to reveal Culann and Fionne walking in with Litchein following close behind; Fionne still retains her helmet despite not wearing her armour.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He greets me with a grin, "Feeling better?"

"A lot better." I nodded before turning to face the village elder, "Sorry for taking up your bedroom, mister Litchein."

"No, no! It's fine!" He chuckles, "It's the least I can offer for my village's Hero."

"Huh? Hero?"

"We all saw you did it, Liya." Fionne tells me, "Your battle against the Elder Grim Wolf. It was… what's the word…?"

"Legendary!" Litchein helpfully added in, "To actually see such a battle only told in stories of the Cardinal Heroes with my own eyes, at my age… Especially when you dealt the finishing blow! If not a Hero, I don't know what else to call you!"

"A-Ah… well, to be honest, I couldn't have done it if Culann and Fionne didn't slow it down…"

Its strength is truly myth worthy. If it retains its speed, I would have been eaten the first chance it gets… It was only due to it being injured that I was able to defeat it.

"Just accept the compliments, Liya." Culann tells me, "Even if it was weakened, it is still a walking myth. No ordinary person could even hope to even fight it. And you have defeated it. That is the fact."

"Culann…"

*GROOWWWLLL*

"…"

"…"

"…pft-hahahaha!"

"Well, it is about lunch time right now, so it's only natural." Litchein noted as Culann is laughing his head off to my embarrassment, "Why don't you all stay for lunch. The dismantling isn't going to finish anytime soon, after all."

"Huh? Dismantling?"

* * *

I gawked at the sight before me.

After a small lunch at the elder's house, Culann leads me to the same farm we defended against the wolves the night before. Or specifically, the empty field that I have fought the large beast.

And that said beast is currently just flesh and bones, with only patches of skin left on its lifeless corpse as a few men and women are busy stripping it of everything it has; the mats of its pelt are folded up in a small mound nearby along with some massive claws and fangs.

Hell, even its skull is completely stripped bare.

"Why are they dismantling it?" I asked.

"It's the payment I asked for this request." Culann explains, "With the appearance of this thing, the request is probably beyond A-rank, around the same range of that Dragon Emperor request. There's no way this village is about to afford to pay up that amount."

"How much is it?"

"Last time I checked, 100 gold."

"100!?"

That's a ludicrous amount of money! There's no way a small village pay up that much, even if they barter away EVERY THING!

"Yup, that's the reaction I expected." Culann sighs, "Trust me, I personally would want to give them a lower price, but it would be in bad practice to show favouritism in our line of work. So, I compromise. They would dismantle the Elder Grim Wolf for us, free of charge, give us all of its materials, and our stay in the inn is to be paid for."

Yeah, that was somewhat cover most of the payment. If this beast is so phenomenally rare, its materials would be worth at least several gold coins.

"Oh, and I asked for the deed to the village."

"The deed!?" I screamed at him, "Why would you ask for the deed!?"

"Hey, I said it was payment. Besides, I gave it right back after." I blinked at his words before he explains, "I get to do whatever with it, so I just gave it back to him. That way, he has technically 'paid' with it."

"Ah, that's true…"

In short, he exploited a loophole. Nicely done, Culann!

"Oh hey, it's the Hero!"

One of the dismantlers stop working and pointed at me before shouting that out.

"Hey there, little Hero! Had a nice nap?"

"Thanks again for saving our village!"

"We all owe you one!"

One after another, the people working nearby all shouted at the same thing to me, all of them cheerfully thanked me for what I have done.

After my experience at Rita Village, this feels rather nice.

"So, 'Hero'." Culann teases me with a nudge from his elbow, "Our plans have shifted a little. We'll be staying in the village for about another day for them to finish dismantling it. Once that's done, we're heading straight for Lenn. A passing travelling merchant has agreed to let us ride with him on his wagon tomorrow morning as his hired guards, so that would cut down the travel time by about half. So, let's just relax a little today."

"No objections to that." I stated. My limps still feel a little sore from the fight last night, so a day to rest is much appreciated.

"Good, then I'll leave you to it. If you need me, I'll be at the tavern. I've heard that milk cocktails there are to die for!"

"It's still in the afternoon."

"Not going to stop me from enjoying it!"

I rolled my eyes at his comment as he took off.

Once he left, I sat by the fence and watch the dismantling of the beast I have just killed. I took a few already dismantled materials to absorb into the Vassal Cross, which managed to unlocked a few new forms, with a couple of them are still expectedly locked by my low level.

Elder Wolf Claw Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Attack+39, Claw Reaper]  
[Weapon Ability: Claw Hook Chain]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 54)

Elder Wolf Meat Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Stamina Up(High), Agility+25, Wolf Discharge]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 53)

Elder Wolf Leather Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Defense+20]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 52)

Elder Wolf Bone Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Defense+15, Agility+10]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 50)

Elder Wolf Liver Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Poison Resistance Increase(Small)]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 50)

Elder Wolf Fang Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Attack+30, Agility+19]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 51)

Elder Wolf Horn Cross  
[Equipment Effect: Charisma Increase(Medium), Wisdom of the Elder]  
(Locked: Required Lv: 48)

Yes, I used parts of its liver as well. I thought it was its meat until I've absorbed it.

Some of its stats increase and skills are pretty ludicrously powerful. This is the first time I've seen a stat increase with two-digits! And a couple are at the (High) range! Guess it is an 'Elder' for a reason. Too bad the level requirement is pretty high, so I can't gain any of it…

Speaking of levels, I checked my levels just to see how far and to my shock, my current level has increased up to Lv37. For comparison, my level before fighting the Elder Grim Wolf is Lv28. This means that I have gained almost ten levels just from killing it! To give that much levels, as expected from a myth…

Also, Culann and Fionne has also gain a few levels as well, with our party leader at Lv40* while his partner is Lv39. I'm not sure what the [*] at the end of his number is, so I'll just check with him later tonight.

Looking back on it, it was damn miracle that I didn't die doing what I did.

If one of its claws hits me, I would have been tear into ribbons. Even if I didn't, it would have given it the opportunity to chow down on me and finish me off. Countless ways I could have ended up dead by its claws or jaws.

"Still can't believe I've managed to kill it…"

"You and me both. I was sure that you might die fighting it." Taishou chimes in, "But you managed to anyway. And managed gain several more levels too! It has been a good haul!"

"I guess…"

"I thought you'll be happy with this? Why the long face?"

"No, no, I guess the fact that I've killed a legendary mythical monster is still trying to stick. I was just an apprentice apothecary a few weeks ago, making medicine for my small village. And now, here I am, killing a beast of myth. It's all so jarring, you know. I just did not expect my life to turn out like this…"

"Life is expected of its unexpectedness, Liya. You never know how your life would turn out in the end."

"Yeah, I guess so. Man, if gramps finds out about this, he's going to be surprised…" I then felt myself pale at the prospect of Letia and Gavan finding out, "I'm so screwed when I go back, huh…?"

"You did run off even after they told you not to. And I did warn you that it's not a good idea. But you ran off, anyways."

"I know, I know…"

Oh, I can feel my ears hurting just thinking about it…

* * *

When night fall, the giant wolf has been completely dismantled down to its bones, no signs of flesh or skin is left on its skeleton remains.

And to celebrate that…

"To our Heroes!"

""""CHEERS!""""

Litchein decides to host a feast to celebrate.

Everyone in the village, including the soldiers from the capital, are gathered at the village's tavern. Food were ordered and drinks were distributed to everyone.

There's laughter and cheer all around, and everyone is having a good time, including us.

"Oh, this steak is SO GOOD!" Culann moaned happily, "Thanks again for the food, elder!"

"It's the least I can do for you." He stated with a smile, "And, well, everyone deserves a break now and then."

I took a bite and moan happily as the flavour of wild herbs filled my taste buds with glee. This chicken wing tastes so good! And the meat just slips right off the bone!

"Psst! Liya!"

Taishou's aggressive whisper caught my attention as I strain my ears for his words. "Aren't you supposed to ask Culann about his level?"

Oh yeah! Almost forgotten about that!

"Hey, Culann–"

"Hello there, Hero."

Annoyed that I got interrupted, I turn around to see a familiar looking man walking up to our table with a mug in his hands.

"Oh, good evening." I greeted.

"And a good evening to you too." He happily greets back, "I take it that you're doing fine after your fight?"

"Yeah, a good night rest was all I needed."

"Good, good. Would do you no good to push yourself after what you did." He nodded before presenting the mug to me, "Why don't you try some of my family farm's refreshing milk? It's freshly squeezed from the udders this morning."

"Oh, um, thank you."

I took the mug from it before taking a nice drink from it. "Wow, this is some good milk."

"For sure it is!" He smiled, "It is best milk of all the village! Despite what those over that Holst Farm says…"

"I-I see… but if you don't mind me asking; why did you just give me milk?"

"It is a token of gratitude from me." He stated as he rubs his shoulder, "I would have been wolf chow last night if you didn't save me."

Oh, now I recognised him! He's one of the militias from last night, the one that got his shoulder bitten into by a Dire Wolf before I slam it off of him with another one.

"It was nothing, really."

"Well, it isn't to me. You've saved me. And for that, I thank you."

His words of gratitude are definitely not what I was expecting from a human. Ever since those bastard soldiers, most humans that I've encountered outside my village are condescending assholes who would either scoff and just be plain horrible to me.

But now, one such human is thanking me for saving his life.

It is such a complicated feeling…

* * *

The next morning, after collecting the Elder Grim Wolf's many materials into the Vassal Cross's inventory, we boarded the merchant's wooden carriage and headed off towards Lenn.

Along the way, I finally asked my party leader about the [*] next to his level.

According to him, the [*] is an indicator that you have reach the max level you are able to get at your current class, and it won't rise anymore no matter how much you try. In order to raise it, you have to undergo a ritual called a Class-Up, which allows us to basically open the door for even higher classes that anyone can partake, if given. To 'advance your Job Class', as Taishou puts it.

And to do so, we need to head for the Dragon Hourglass housed in the Three-Heroes Church in the capital.

I cringed at the idea of going to the place where desecrate demi-humans. There's no way I won't get just rejected by them the moment I walked in. Not to mention the capital is at the opposite direction in where we are heading. I'm also feel kind of bad for Culann, for he wouldn't be able to get any stronger without the ritual.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can worry about it after we made it to Drake Crack."

Were the words he said to me when I mentioned that to him.

Guess we better make plans to head for the capital after this…

True to Culann's words, the week long journey turns into a short three-day trip along the long highway, reaching Lenn's gates at around late morning.

The town of Lenn itself is a fortified town with tall stone walls surrounding it on all sides, taller than Rita Village's. The only way in is by its several large towering gates, made from big wood planks with metal furnishing and is protected by fully armoured soldiers, who are checking over every individual before letting them passed through one of those large gates.

As such, we ended up queuing up behind a pretty long line of carriages and travellers alike. Culann decided to take this chance to snooze the morning away, while Fionne busies herself with sharpening her axe with a whetstone, stopping often to check the edge before continuing.

I myself took out my mortar and starts grinding away some medicinal plants I found on the road to past the time. I finished up a few bottles of high-quality healing potions with the Healing Grass I've managed to harvest by the time it is our turn. By then, it is already late into the afternoon.

The toll was about 56 coppers, a bit pricier than the one in Risher. The guard charged me 1 silver for it, no matter what Culann tries to do to stop it.

Guess the guards here are under a higher power than the ones in Risher.

The town within the walls is pretty massive, twice as large as Rita's with filled with stone buildings of various sizes. People of all walks of life wander about the streets, all adorned in all sorts of clothing that ranged from our common folk, to the fancier noble robes.

There are also plenty of adventurers walking about the place; their weapons sheathed either on their side or on their back. A lot of swords too, for some reason.

"Thanks for the ride." Culann tells the merchant as we alight near the gate.

"Please, I should be thanking you." He tells us, "Having you guys are guards are a godsend, especially with the sudden boon of Dire Wolves the past few days."

For some reason, we have encountered Dire Wolves after Dire Wolves on our way here, way more than usual. Culann speculates that perhaps the Elder Grim Wolf was what kept the Dire Wolves in the area in check as their leader, and its death left them leaderless so they just run wild.

I feel a little guilty for letting this happened, seeing as I'm the one that killed it, but he states that such things are par on the course and not to worry about it. If anything, it meant more work for the adventurers to cull the rampaging Dire Wolves.

Doesn't stop me from feeling responsible for it, though…

After the merchant paid us for our services, Culann directed us to the local Adventurer's Guild branch to sell off the monster parts we have on hand, mostly the Dire Wolf pelts we've obtained on the way here.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir adventurers. How may I help you?"

"We wish to sell these."

"Oh. O-Of course, please wait while I process these for you."

Culann drops a large stack of Dire Wolf pelts and fangs on the countertop with a loud thud, stunning the receptionist lady for a moment who quickly recompose herself before taking the heavy sack with her and disappearing to the back.

I took this time to take a good look around the guild.

Lenn Town's Adventurer's Guild is about the same size as Rita Village's, with similar furnishing if a bit better maintained. The only difference is that its main hall also doubles as a tavern, with waitresses delivering orders of food and drinks to the rowdy adventurers sitting about the place.

When we walked up to the reception counter, I feel some pointed gazes coming from the armed men and women; most of them directed at me. Even as I look around, there are adventurers whose eyes met mine with a raised eyebrow.

Is a demi-human being an adventurer that strange?

"What did you say!?"

The sound of glass shattering is followed by a loud yell caught my attention.

At one of the tables, an adventurer knocks over a lone female adventurer to the ground while his party looms over her; the lady looks to be glaring back with equal amount of contempt.

"Go on, repeat yourself! I dare you, you bitch!"

"…tch, gladly." She gets up and got right into his face, "I'm saying that he's not worth having around to begin with! If you can't accept that, then you should just quit being an adventurer and try being a farmer instead!"

"You bitch!"

The adventurer sucker punches her in the face. He then grabs her by the collar of her shirt and throws her over his shoulder and into another table, smashing it into pieces under her body weight.

"Oi, Joe!"

"Just because you can use magic doesn't you mean you can act so arrogantly! You're just an E-rank adventurer!

"All I said was the truth. What, can't handle reality?"

"Damn you!"

"Enough, Joe!" One from the group stopped him, before turning to her with a sharp glare, "Trish, consider yourself expelled from our party. I can't have someone as disruptive as you on board with us."

"Fine by me! I was only allowing you to invite me in the first place!"

"Tch! Dumb arrogant bitch…"

The adventurer named Joe spits down at her as they all walking away, leaving the growling woman laying the floor covered in food and spit.

"Hah, same as always…"

"You think she'll learn by now…"

"That's the Banshee for you…"

Whispers like those start popping up from all over the hall. Huh, I wonder what was that about…?

"Is something the matter?" Culann asks me. I pointed at the laying down woman, "Oof. Must have been one messy break-up."

"Oh, that's just Trish the Banshee."

We turn to the receptionist who just deposit a pretty hefty bag of coins into Fionne's hands.

"That's a pretty haunting nickname…" I noted. "Why is she called that?"

"That lady is infamous for causing discourse among the parties she's in, and there are rumours that it always ended up with one of their members dead in some way or form." She explains, "And every time she did, there is always a loud commotion in the end. Thus, her nickname; the Banshee."

The shrieking woman that foreshadows the death of a close one…

"That's the power of rumours for you." Culann stated. "People always based their assumptions on them, whether or not they are fabricated or exaggerated. That's how most nicknames came to be."

"Like yours?"

"I do not want to know what rumours are spread about me that lead to 'Black Spear'…"

As we say so, the woman from before walked up to the board. Our eyes met for a moment, and I can feel the bitterness in them when she glares at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmph."

She haughtily turns her head away before tearing off a request and walking out of the guild.

This is the first time I have seen such bitterness from anyone. I wonder what happened to her to cause her to become like this…?

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Here we are! The aftermath! And boy is this tricky to write. **

**I wanted to just end this chapter with how the aftermath worked, but I feel like it isn't enough for a proper chapter, so I added in the part with them arriving in Lenn and introduce a possible new party member in the mix.**

**And also like to point out couple of the funny reviews I have gotten for this fic, like the one that just calls Liya out for spamming B against the Elder Grim Wolf, which is very accurate.**

**With that, I wish for all of you to be of good health, and thank you all for reading this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Trish the Banshee**

* * *

We set off towards Mirso the first thing tomorrow morning.

The forest route that Culann mentioned back in Rita is the dirt path which leads through the Emerald Forest. The forest itself span across quite a large wide area, and separates the eastern mountains from the grassy plains in the south. One of those mountains is the Drake Crack that we are heading to.

Most travelers would take the longer route that circumvent the Emerald Forest, since it is home to many ferocious monsters that even an average adventurer wouldn't want to get into a fight with. However, it is a gold mine of powerful monsters to hunt whose parts could sell for quite a bit.

For example, the monster that we are fighting right now.

"Liya!"

"Got it!"

I leap to the side to avoid a web spraying right at me as I charged at one of the Giant Forest Spiders that has ambushed us on the path.

Chains flew and I slashes through four of its eight eyes with my Dire Wolf Cross. As it shrieks in pain, Fionne dashes right up to its face and embeds her axe into its head deep, silencing it forever.

Its partner leaps at her as she quickly raises her shield up in front of her, blocking the large spider's mandibles from getting to her as she was pushed to the ground by its weight. I quickly changes to the Chain Sword Cross and stabs through its head, killing it instantly.

"Well, that was pretty easy." She noted as she pushes the giant spider off of her.

"Yeah, but it is annoying." I turn to the faced my party leader; he is stuck on the ground by the sticky webbing from its initial assault. I'm surprised that he didn't even noticed the obviously red eyes in the shade of the trees.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Fire would be nice."

"I got it." Fionne walks up to him and raises her hand, "Zweit Fire Bolt."

Fire shots out of her hand like lightning and ignites part of the webbing; the sticky confines burst into the flames as the result. As Culann screams in terror and Fionne tries to pull him out of it before he is burnt to death, I decided to absorb parts of the spiders into the Vassal Cross and gets a few new forms from them.

Forest Spider Cross  
[Equip Effect: Paralysis Resistance Increase(Medium)]  
[Weapon Ability: Paralysis Venom Blade]

Spider Fang Cross  
[Equip Effect: Attack+1]

Spider Shell Cross  
[Equip Effect: Defense+2]

Spider Web Cross  
[Equip Effect: Web Chain]

Spider Eye Cross  
[Equip Effect: Agility+5, Night Vision]

Paralysis Venom Blade… now that's a nasty ability. Night Vision sounds pretty useful, especially if I need to search at night. No idea what Web Chain is, but am curious to find out.

As I finished checking over the new forms I got, and transforming to the Forest Spider Cross to master it first, I saw a glimpse of webbing between some trees. "Hey, Culann, I think I can see its nest."

"Go figure. They usually hunt close by." He noted as he finally got out of the burning webbing. "Man, for it to be this close to the forest path… I can't imagine how many unfortunate souls that it caught."

"Want to go check it out?"

It may be a long shot, but there might be chance that there might be people still trapped there. Even if they aren't, it would only be right to bury their remains properly.

"Sure, why not?" He nodded, "If we are lucky, one of them might a noble and would owe us a favor for saving him."

With Culann's dubious intentions, we entered the nest of webs that coated this part of the forest. Sure enough, the nest has a few cocoons all wrapped up and stacked in a pile at one corner.

There's also an egg casing suspended in the air, which Culann immediately proceeds to stab it several times to kill off the eggs inside.

"That's a bit excessive." I noted, flinching in disgust as the deflated egg sack plops onto the ground with a squish.

"And let more travelers become victims?" He pointed out, "As much as that brings more work for the adventurers, it's not worth it."

"Ah. Guess that's true."

"Also, I really wanted to vent my frustration a little…"

Rolling my eyes at his logic, I walk towards the many cocoons in the pile and slowly and methodically slices open each cocoon up to check what is inside.

A good portion of them are just corpses of animals and other monsters, like Dire Wolves for some reason. There are a few human corpses as well, no doubt unlucky travelling merchants and their even unluckier hired adventurer guards; unlucky D and E-ranks to be exact judging from the adventurer tags we found on them. A few of them seems to have been killed almost a week ago.

When I got to last one, notices something different.

This cocoon felt warm to the touch. When I put my ear up to it, I can hear soft thumping of a beating heart from behind the bindings. Oh, my goodness! They're alive!

"This guy's alive!" I quickly called out to my party as I quickly rip the cocoon open and pull out the lucky fellow that has been spared a gruesome fate. To my surprise, it was the same woman from yesterday.

"Isn't she that lady from yesterday?" Fionne asks curiously, "The one called Trish?"

"Talk about unlucky." Culann noted with a grimace, "She must have wandered into this place, totally unaware of this nest." He turns to me, "How is she?"

I did a quick look over her state, taking care not to violate her privacy.

Leather cuirass is relative unharmed, as is her beige short-sleeved blouse. Her simple black thigh-length skirt with white inner lacing looks to be only slightly torn, while her tall leather boots only has some dirt on it. Her weapon, a simple iron short sword, looks to be completely broken in two.

All in all, she looks relative unwounded. However…

"Her pulse is irregular, and she isn't breathing too well. Judging from those holes in her forearm, she got bitten by it."

Giant Forest Spider's venom is neurotoxic, and can cause death if not treated in time. And judging by those black veins going up her arm and into her shoulder, it is going to spread to her heart in no time at all.

"We need to administer the antivenom, right now!"

"Wait, do you even have that on hand?" Culann asked.

"I always carry some with me."

"Talk about being prepared…"

Ignoring Culann's words, I administers the antivenom and waited patiently, before letting out a huge sigh of relief when I saw the black veins slowly dissipating. Even a moment later, the venom would reach her heart and she'll be dead within seconds.

"Will she fine?"

"She'll be fine for now." I assured him, "The antivenom is working, at least."

"That's a relief." He stated with a sigh, "So, what are we going to do with her? We can't exactly leave her in the forest like this."

"We could leave her back in Lenn and go on our way." Fionne suggested.

"I'm not sure about that plan." I stated, "The antivenom may have counteracted the spider venom, but there's a slight chance that it might trigger a lethal allergy reaction in her and kill her that way. I would much rather let look after her until she wakes up, just to be safe."

"You don't have to go that far." Culann tells me, "I mean, she's just some stranger, you know?"

"I know. Even so…"

"…Ah." He grins at me, "I get it now. You have a crush on her, don't you~?"

"Wha-No!" I can feel my ears burning from the sudden embarrassing question, "It's not that! It's purely a worry from the professional level!"

"No, no, I understand. She is quite a looker, if you discount those eyebags of hers. And she has quite a nice body, especially those long legs of hers-"

"Okay, that enough out of you, pervy old man." Fionne stops his harassment with a chop to his head before turning to me, "Do you want to head back to Lenn?"

"It would be the best." I nodded. We can't exactly lug her around with us towards Drake Crack. Who knows how long that is going to take?

"We'll be lagging behind by a day if we do so." She pointed out, "Are you okay with that?"

"…Yes."

I know this is beyond what an apothecary is supposed to do, but I would much rather know if my medicine worked or not. At least I can manage the aftereffects better and change up future recipes. That's worth losing a day or two.

That and…

The image of her bitter expression yesterday flashes in my mind.

Trish, the Banshee. What could have made her so bitter like that…?

"…I see. What do you say, Culann?" She turns to our party leader and asked.

"I'm not against it, but…" He sighed, "It is all on you, understand?"

"I do." I nodded.

"Alrighty then. Let's head back. Do you need any help with carrying her?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure? I mean, you are taller, but…"

"I've said I'm good, didn't I!?"

Culann ended up carrying her instead. Damn my short stature…

* * *

Trish wakes up to find herself on a soft bed. "W-Where…? How am I…?"

She distinctly remembers storming off from the Guild after snatching off a request off the board, a monster subjugation request of some wandering Dire Wolves. A little higher ranked request that she would normally take, but she needs to the money it provides.

Her enormous debt isn't exactly going to wait… especially with those loan sharks coming to bug her every chance they get…

She headed off into the Emerald Forest soon after. As she hunted down the Dire Wolves, and breaking her already worn-down sword, she found herself ambushed and later bitten by a Giant Forest Spider, before being wrapped up in a silk cocoon. She later passed out from the advancing poison a few moments later, all the while lamenting on dying like this and cursing away at the adventurers that kicked her out of their party.

And now, she suddenly finds herself in a room.

And judging from the orange tinted sky, it must have been almost a full day since she was captured by the spider monster.

'Did someone rescue me from the spiders…?'

"Ah! My stuff!"

She quickly checks herself over to see if any of her things she had on hand is stolen.

Her light, but quite worn down, leather cuirass is on the dresser next to the bed, along with the bejeweled silver brooch that held up her dark orange hair, and a small leather bag that houses her wallet, healing potions and MP potions as well as her loot of Dire Wolf fangs.

She will need them as proof of the subjugation if she were to claim the reward, so she is grateful that they weren't taken.

Shockingly, her hidden pouch in her skirt is left untouched, along with all the money she has hidden inside with a hidden knife. That fact alone is strange, as she has heard of adventurers getting rescued by other adventurers who later either literally rob them blind when they are unconscious, or demands payment for the rescue once they regain consciousness. Heck, she was a victim of former many times herself.

She then notices the bandages wrapped around her arm, over where the spider had bitten her. And from how it is wrapped, it is done by someone who has decent medical knowledge and experience, none of which are applicable to most adventurers she has come across.

'Who could have rescued me?'

She is well aware of her little infamy among the adventurers of this town. A howling young woman who would kill any adventurer she would party with. No one wouldn't have missed her if she died in the ditch somewhere, or get eaten by a Giant Forest Spider.

'So why…?'

The door to the room opens, and in walked the black cat demi-human that she has snapped at just the day ago. Her bright yellow eyes widen in surprise as she runs up to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked her, "Any giddiness, or light-headedness?"

"H-Huh?"

The demi-human grabs her hand and puts two fingers against her wrist, "Pulse is normal…"

That action greatly discomforted Trish, causing her to pull her wrist out of the demi-human's grasp and draws out her hidden knife to point at her as she angrily shouts, "Get your grubby hands off of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologizes while taking one step back, "I just need to check for rashes and-"

"Who are you!? Where am I!? What did you do to me?"

"Oh, I'm Liya, a fellow adventurer. This is the Olive Fae Inn. My party found you in a spider cocoon in the Emerald Forest and dying from the Forest Spider's venom. Thankfully, I have some antivenom on hand and manages to heal you."

Trish finds the cat demi-human explanation to be plausible, but she couldn't tell what her, or most likely, what her master's objective for doing so is. If she has to guess…

"How much?"

"How… much?" Liya tilts her head in confusion, cat ears twitching and long tail swaying, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Your master wants compensation for rescuing me, right!? So how much does he want!?"

The demi-human's mouth twists in a scowl, her tail puffing out as she shouts at her, "Are you implying I'm a slave!? Bitch, I just saved your fucking life! How about some fucking gratitude!?"

"Well, you can go shove that gratitude nonsense up your ass!" Trish shouted back, "I know you just want money! It's all the same with you lots! You and your fucking master!"

"Don't you dare call me a fucking slave!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, slave!"

"Why, you-!"

* * *

I was about to slug the damn bitch when someone grasps my wrist, "That's quite enough."

Culann pulls me away from the bitter woman before standing in front of her with a small scowl, "I don't know what your problem is, but you owe my party mate an apology."

"So, you're her master, then?" She noted with arms crossed.

"Party leader, actually." He tells her, his calm tone gone and replaced with calm anger, "Liya here isn't a slave to anyone, and you better apologize to him for implying so."

"Sorry if I find that impossible to believe." I growled at her which goes unnoticed as she asked Culann, "So, how much do you want? Fifty silvers?"

"How much do I want-Oh, I see." He nodded in understanding, "Well, I think you are misunderstanding something here. We didn't save you just to get you to pay us for it."

"Oh, cut the act and just tell me what you want."

"Seriously, we are not looking for compensation."

"That's hard to believe. You adventurers are all the same money-grubbing assholes."

"Hey, that's prejudice! Although, I have to admit that a good lot of us are exactly like that… Ah, but that doesn't mean…!"

I can see this conversation going nowhere fast. Thankfully, Fionne has decided to come into the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really, no." I told her.

"I guess that is the case, seeing Culann is arguing with her like that. I take it she didn't take getting rescued very well?"

"She thinks we want her to pay us for it."

"Ah, the usual. And I don't blame her. It's quite a common occurrence among adventurers for them to demand payment for such a thing." She explained, "Do you want any?"

"What? No!" I stated. As much as I want some money for it, I didn't choose to save someone just for the reason of getting paid. "Is it that odd that we don't want compensation?"

"It's more of a moral thing, honestly." She explained, "Pretty much any adventurer would charge money for the rescue or healing, both if they are really petty. We personally don't charge for such a thing. We didn't try and ask you for compensation when we rescue you, didn't we?"

"Ah, that's true."

"Hah, miss Trish, look…" Culann calmly says to her, with a slight anger in his tone, "If you want to think that we only do this just to wrangle you for the money, then you are free to think so. But that doesn't give you the right to lash out at us for it!"

"Well, look at the fucks I give!" Trish scoffed while showing him her middle finger.

"You little-!" He took a deep breath and sighs deeply, "You know what? Forget it. It's like speaking to a goddamn brick wall. We rescued you and healed you back to health. Whatever you want to do with that information is up to you, because we are done here. Come on, Liya. Oh, Fionne. When did you get here?"

"Just moments ago."

The three of us slowly departed the room, I taking another good look at the scowling Trish before closing the door after me, but not before I gave her a scowling glare of my own.

"Well, that was not a productive use of our time." Culann noted with a groan.

"You did your best." Fionne assures him, "But some people are just that stuck in that mindset. You of all people should know that."

"Heh, don't I know it."

Huh. I wonder why she puts it like that?

"Well, it is getting pretty late." Culann noted with a loud yawn, "Why don't we rest up for the night? We have an early morning tomorrow if we are to make up for lost time."

"Sounds good to me." She then turns to me, "What about you, Liya?"

"I'm good with that." I nodded.

"Oh, but first, I'm going to have to drink my frustration away. Does any of you care to join me?"

"You're going to spend all our money on booze at this rate, you alcoholic geezer."

"I'm game." I could use some distraction after that 'conversation' with Trish. And I have reached the limit of how many potions I can store in my bag and [Inventory] so just creating more is just going to be wasting resources.

"Oh, great, Liya! Let's have some male bonding time! Fionne?"

"I'm going to bed, now."

"Oh, come on! Join us!"

"Going. To. Bed!"

We ended up drinking about a dozen mugs of booze each before finally retiring for the night.

* * *

Just before sunrise, Trish has put her leather cuirass back on and is proceeding to exit the tavern with the purpose of heading to the Adventurer's Guild to hand in the finished request and get the reward money.

'That should be enough to pay off another installment…'

"Oh, miss Trish~"

She flinched as she saw two men walking up to her, the shorter of the two thugs spotting a devious grin while his partner being more stoic in nature despite having arms as thick as a tree trunk.

"Oh… h-hey Diavola, Krong… Is it that time already-OW!" She cries out in pain as her shoulder is grasped by the big sized Krong. "Get your hands off of me, you brute!"

"No can do, missy. You know your deadline is up. And you know how the boss is about punctual payment." He tells her.

"Yeah! Yeah! So hand over the money!"

"I-I know that! Just let me get my wallet-Hey!"

As she took out her wallet, the shorter Diavola snags the leather pouch from her hands and past it over to his partner. "…Not enough." Krong noted with a sigh, "You know, the boss is being really generous by letting you pay in installments, but even his generosity has its limits; especially when you can't even pay up the installments."

"And you don't want to have that to happen, do we?" Diavola snickered at her.

"I'm just a little late!" Trish cries out, "Give me some more time, I'll get you the money!"

"You have pushed back the deadlines far too many times, miss Trish." He tells her, "Any later, and we'll have to resort to _drastic_ actions, if you catch my drift." His partner chuckles heartily at that prospect, his eyes drift and not-subtly undressed her in his mind.

"T-There's no need to be so hasty about this!"

She knows that there's no way for her to get away from her situation. These loan sharks have eyes and ears all over Lenn, not to mention the guards are being bribed by them to turn a blind eye to their illegal operations. And with her debt, she is mostly going to sold as a slave to pay all of it off.

'…slave…!'

Then, a devious idea popped into her head, one she knows will guarantee her slash her debt in half.

"Wait! How about a trade!?" She cries out, "Something to act as payment!"

"You are starting to test my patience here, miss Trish." Krong noted annoyingly.

"I promise you; this would be worth it." She assures them, "There's a demi-human staying on the second floor of this inn, in room 45."

"So? What is the point of knowing that…?"

"She's young, most likely a virgin, and is completely unmarred by any known scars. I'm sure that's quite a good bargain in the slave market? Enough to pay part of my debt?"

She isn't that well versed in the slave trading of Zeltoble, but she has heard that the most desired demi-human slaves are mostly young fertile females. And a good one can cost almost to a gold coin each, which would make a considerable dent in her debt.

Good enough to disregard the guilt she felt for considering such a thing.

"Hm… a demi-human like that would be worth quite a sum." Krong noted, "But how can we be sure that she is as you said?"

"I can bring you to her room." She tells him, "You can appraise her then."

"Hm… very well." He noted, before gesturing to her, "Bring us to this demi-human, and we'll see how much of your debt she can cut off."

Trish let loose a sigh of relief from avoiding being sold to slavery herself as she leads the two men into the inn. "You have no other choice… it's just a demi-human… just a demi-human…" She mutters to herself under her breathe, trying so hard squash the feeling of guilt.

* * *

I woke up to loud knocking at the door. My ears are somewhat ringing, my head feels like it is somersaulting in my skull, and my mouth and throat felt dry. All symptoms of a hangover.

"Maybe I shouldn't have drank that much last night…"

"Hey, you're the one that rose to Culann's challenge."

I let out a groan at Taishou's words as I drank from my waterskin to wet my throat. In hindsight, getting pulled into a drinking contest with the guy who can easily drink his weight in booze and more isn't the greatest of decisions.

…Oh god, am I turning into Sadeena!?

The last thing I want is to turn out like that hopeless drunk!

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Already too fed-up by the hangover, I tiredly and angrily stomps to the banging door and swing it open-

"What do you want-URGH!"

What I ended up greeting are two burly men, one better build than the other, pushing me inside and pinning me on my bed with arms above me; Trish following right behind them.

"So, this is the demi-human?" The muscle man asks Trish.

"Huh? O-Oh, Yes. That's her." She nods, her eyes not willing to meet mine.

"Hm… yup, she's young. And a cute face too. A bit lacking in the body department, but I know of some sickos who _love_ these types. Even if she isn't a virgin, she would be worth at least several hundred silvers. The boss would be very pleased with this. Considered "

What the hell is he talking about!? Wait, is he a slaver!? Did that bitch just sell me off to a fucking slaver!?

"Diavalo, you still have your cloth-ARGH!"

I roared and swings my leg into his groin hard. The feeling of his testicles quite literally popping against my foot is very satisfying, along with his pained expression as he sunk down face first onto the floor while holding on his groin, all the while blood is trickling down his pants.

"Krong! You damn demi-human bitch-GAH!"

I leap onto my feet and slams my fist into the skinner of the two thugs' face, sending him flying out of the room, breaking the door off its hinges on his way out. With both thugs taken care off, I turn to Trish, who is visibly shocked by my action, and start to shake in fear as I stomps towards her.

"O-Oh god… Do you have any idea what you just-AH!"

"You… little… bitch…!" I growled as I grab her by the collar of her blouse, "I fucking saved your life, and this is how you repay me!?"

"I…I have no other option…!" She squeaks out, "My life is at risk!"

"So you think you can use mine to exchange for it!?"

The very thought that the person I saved is repaying my kindness like this is… is… I don't know what to call this level of anger I am feeling!

"It's not like it is anything permanent!" She shouted back, "You can easily get your master to buy you back! Don't C-rank adventurers earn a lot-"

"I'm. Not. A. Damn. SLAVE!" I screamed as I throws her to the ground hard, my vision going red as I can feel my agitated heartbeat in my ears.

All of this just keeps reminding me of that day, that fateful day in which the very soldiers that swore to protect its citizens turn their blades on my village. The day which I wasn't able to save those who got away, the day I lost Raphtalia to those damn slavers…!

It's because of people like her…!

"It's because of people like you that-!"

"Liya! Are you-What's going on in here!?"

My rage slowly simmers down to an angry calm when Culann enters the room with Fionne, both fully dressed in their respective gear and weapons ready for a fight. They must have heard the commotion and come looking for me.

My party leader looks at the thug bend over on the floor, blood starting to pool around him. "Why is that guy bleeding from his groin?"

"I kicked him in the balls." I explained him, "And may have… popped them."

"_Popped_ them!? Fucking hell, how is that even possible!?"

"That's not the main issue here!" Fionne groaned as she turns to Trish, still trembling on the floor, "Who are these men? Why are they here?"

"I… They're…" She stumbles over her words, no doubt frightened by Fionne's glare, or lack of considering how hard it is to see through the slit on her helm.

"Damn you bastards…"

The groaning man turns his pale and sweating face towards us with a growl, "Don't even think about running. You would never ever leave this town alive."

"Answer us." Culann demands as he points his spear at him, "Who are you guys, and why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. For you see, your slave right there has-Oof!"

Didn't waste any moment as I land another kick on his side, slamming him onto the wall, "I'm no one's slave!"

"Liya, at least let him finish _before_ kicking him." Fionne sighs.

"You *COUGH* guys are dead men!" He coughed out, a fierce anger in his tone, "The Eight Fangs will bare its vengeance on you-GAH!"

This time Culann slams his spear pommel on his head, his temple to be exact, and sends the thug to unconsciousness within moments.

"…"

"…Really?"

"What? He was just repeating the same bullshit over and over again." Our party leader states with a shrug of his shoulders. He then turns his attention to Trish, "So, mind explaining for us? Because I'm pretty much on the last of my nerves over this."

"I… I just…" She stutters out, "T-They're debt collectors, and I-I _may_ have struck a d-deal to… um…"

"You tried to have me sold to slavery to pay your debt!?"

"You tried to sell my party mate to slavery!?"

"I'm sorry! I was left to no other option! If it's not you, I'll be one that-"

""You think that's a valid excuse!?""

Mine and Culann's rage is pretty apparent by our combined tone as we loom over her with the promise of pain, which may include a lot of stabbing with how tightly he is gripping his spear.

Fionne groaned before pulling us away from the more than frightened girl, "Enough. We can all punish her later. Trish, that guy mentioned the Eight Fangs. What exactly is that?"

"…The Eight Fangs. Yes… the Eight Fangs." Trish took a deep breath to calm her nerves before explaining, "The Eight Fangs is the gang that rules over Lenn's criminal underworld. They are in control of all of the black market dealings in town, from money lending to… slavery."

"I take it you owe them a significant sum." Fionne noted, "One that selling Liya would pay back?"

"…yes… a good _majority_ of it, at least…"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, as they say." Culann noted with a sigh, "Can't really blame you, but it doesn't justifies trying to sell Liya for it."

"I know! I know!" She shouted angrily, before sighing dejectedly, "Not that it matters anymore. We're all going to die. The Eight Fangs doesn't take attacking any of their members lightly. Anyone that did, they are hunted down and captured to either be executed, or be sold to slavery."

"I have a feeling it would be like that." He noted, "I take it that the town guards are bribed by them to turn a blind eye?"

"Yes."

"Typical…"

Footsteps soon can be heard from the door as several armed thugs all barged in, each of them looking even uglier than the previous ones. The skinny thug from before stood in front of them, one hand holding onto the place I've kicked just moments before while pointing a knife at us with his other.

"There's no where to run." He states with a wide grin, pointing his knife at us, "All of you are coming with us."

"Well…" Culann noted as he rests his spear on his shoulder, "This is a bind…"

_…  
To be continued…_

* * *

**Yup! Cliffhanger!**

**So yup, this is Trish, the bitch character of this story. She is not a very good person, is she? Screaming at people when they help her… always assuming they all have some ulterior motive for their kindness…**

**Wait, that sounds familiar.**

**This would be another small arc where we now tackle another part of this world, the criminal underbelly of the Kingdom of Melromarc. Trust me, this is one part you don't want to miss. And the fact that it has to with slavery isn't a coincidence.**

**Now, one of the reviews ask me if Liya would start looking for the captured slaves of his village. And the answer to that is… complicated.**

**Consider this. When someone is captured to become a slave, especially in such a setting as the Shield Hero, they are guaranteed to either die from mistreatment and torture, sent to Zeltroble as a gladiator to die fighting, or straight up killed by their masters. So to be captured by slavers is considered a death sentence to demi-humans.**

**In conclusion, at this point in time, Liya thinks those who got captured are dead, or is so far out of his reach to save.**

**Before you mentioned Van Reichnott, you got understand that he is one of the **_**minorities**_** among the nobles of this screwed up kingdom. And he is only one man, even with the authority he has. There's only so many he can save.**

**But don't worry, the slaves from Rurorona Village would be brought up in the future. And Liya would bring out some well-deserved justice to a certain fat noble.**

**With that, I wish for all of you to be of good health, and thank you all for reading this!**


	15. Authors Note, New Rewrite

Discontinued

Yeah, as you can see, I'm sadly discontinuing this series. It does not clash with canon all too well, and the concept of the Vassal Cross is kind of broken.

As such, I'll be rewriting this whole fic in a new storyline. It's up right now under the title [Shield Hero: Chains of Fate]


End file.
